Jaded Avenger
by deaths demise
Summary: Dumped by his aunt, Harry grows up on the streets. Wizarding world knows nothing of this abandonment for 10yrs by then is it too late? Who will be his allies? Ron/Ginny/Hermione/Bashing Manipulative/Dumbledore Independant/Dark/Harry! Slash/Bi/Het chars!
1. Prologue

Hiya! Okay Please Read and Review. Criticism Appreciated. Flamers will be Trashed!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:**There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

**Story Summary:** Petunia abandons Harry on the streets of London. Where he grows up as a street kid, joins a gang and later becomes infamous assassin Jaded Avenger. At 14 a member of the Wizarding World stumbles across him. At 15 he goes to Hogwarts and is embroiled in warfare; each side wanting him, wanting to control him, mould him and the even more fearful teenage antics and even love!

What will happen? Who will he side with? The light? The dark? The ministry? Or himself? Will anyone be able to break the masks and harshness surrounding him? Will he let those that do care and love him in?

**

* * *

**Prologue:

One stormy night in November 1981, a thin hunched figure could be seen rushing down the filth littered streets of London's East End. Through the gales of icy wind and sleeting torrential rain it shuffled onwards, as though the weather was not there, or insignificant next to its goal.

At first; overlooked lest you look at this drenched figure closely, for there within its arms, held stiffly to its rather flat chest to shield from the pouring rain rested a small baby. A child; with a pale face in the dark night; framed by locks of midnight black. Upon this childs' forehead, standing stark against the pale skin, was a raw, angry looking scar, in the most peculiar form of a lightning bolt.

To most of the cities inhabitants who cared to look out of their poorly furnished homes, they would care less for this figure in the rain, with a child no less! For much worse things than this lack of care goes on here.

However had a member of the Wizarding Community, yes, you heard me! Wizards, magic, dragons, werewolves all of it is quite real but carefully and painstakingly hidden from the normal or Muggle World, from the normal folk like you and I. Anyway, had a member of this world been out on this night and seen the figure with the child; they would have immediately leapt into action offering them shelter, food, dry clothes, money or whatever they needed.

For you see, to them this child, was their Saviour; The-Boy-Who-Lived; The Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

However for a great wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Mugwump and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, it would have been of great benefit had a wizard or witch been around.

For on this fateful night, with its icy strong gales and rain pouring down in blankets, going through clothing like needles, Harry Potter disappeared. Vanished, without a trace.

The figure; was none other than the boys' aunt and only living blood relative through his mother. This woman was a muggle, who despised magic, wishing to have none of it sullying up her home, with her family and certainly not wishing to raise her freak of a sister's son! She wanted nothing to do with it.

She did the only thing she could think of and not twenty-four hours after finding the child on her doorstep, discovering through a letter how her sister and that Potter Boy were dead and their Freak of a son her responsibility. One which she did not ask for nor want! She did what she had to; to purge her family of magic and its weirdness.

The child hero was left in a dustbin. In the darker filthier part of London in the pouring rain, on a cold unforgiving November night.

Her task done, this now drenched figure walked away, leaving the still asleep, though thoroughly wet child, behind. Not once looking back or regretting her decision or ever thinking about it again.

As for Albus Dumbledore, the man who had left little Harry with his aunt, in the hopes he would be cared for and provided for, despite knowing of the bad blood between the two sisters. He would not hear of this for many years to come. In fact, nobody in the Wizarding World would hear of this, until the night of the Sorting Feast in September 1991, when Harry Potter failed to turn up for school. Only then, almost ten years later, would Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizarding World learn of, perhaps, his greatest mistake of all.

But for now, all over England, wizards, witches and a variety of other magical creatures raised their drinks in salute of Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived.

If only they knew...


	2. Chapter 1

Hiya! Okay so here's the latest chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:** There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

**

* * *

Chapter One:**

For you see, on that fateful night fate was feeling kind. After having stolen his parents from him and his godfather, all in one night, fate obviously felt it owed young Harry; who'd now been abandoned by the only family he had left.

That night; after the huddled figure had walked away, without one glance back, a dark khaki and brown clad man stepped out of the deep shadows of the alley. This rather shabbily dressed man had bore witness to it all. Had seen what the figure - whom he presumed was the mother - had done and was outraged by her actions.

After seeing that the despicable woman would not be regretting the abandonment and returning; he hastily strode forwards and plucked the babe out of the rather full filthy dustbin. He then carefully tucked the small and shivering child inside of his long faded trench coat to try to keep the torrential rain of his small form.

Afterwards the man strode briskly away, hurrying his pace to reach rundown and rather cluttered apartment which was at least dry and somewhat warm. The ends of his coat flapped in the wind and wrapped uselessly round his long muscled legs. He paid no heed to this; his only goal to reach his apartment quickly, lest the child fall any sicker than he was sure to from being exposed to this dreadful night.

He was only grateful that this storm kept everyone of the streets and gangs inside rundown factories and buildings; he did not need to fear a mugging or worse…

He shuddered at where his thoughts were leading him. He was more than used to his fair share of violence and danger from having lived on the streets himself for the better part of two decades, before he managed to save enough to rent his small apartment. Earning a decent enough amount of money through dealing and selling stolen goods and 'this n that's' to store owners and other less desirable people.

He didn't mind the hardship of his life; his business may not be quite legit; it was a living and better than what he had a few years ago. Let's just say that, the streets as this man knew all too well could be a harsh and unforgivingly cruel place.

He was very glad when he reached his apartment. Even more so that he had taken that business trade, otherwise he would not have been coming through the alley and would not have seen the woman abandon the child. Meaning that this little form of life, sleeping soundly in his jacket; snuggled to his chest would surely have died long before morning came. Besides, unless they knew he was there, who would ever notice? He was sure that the figure he saw hurrying away had never wanted him or wanted to see him again, and if the babe had anybody else who cared, surely they would have taken him in?

That left the trench-coated man with only one question to answer; would he keep the child? Or give it to Social Services in the morning?

That question was answered, when the man entered his apartment, locking the door quickly; with the ease of it being habit. Upon setting the babe - as he'd become to think of him down - the childs eyes opened, revealing a startlingly bright and merry emerald colour, before closing softly to sleep once more. For a while the man just stared, dumbfounded by the intensity of the colour and knowing gaze the child had given him.

Dare he think it? The gaze held a strong trust in him. Him! A scam artist, a thief, a liar, had the trust and faith of a child.

That was the moment, the man known to the streets as Thrift knew that he was alone no more and no longer answerable only to himself. He now had a child to take care of. He would make the boy strong; teach him his ways and the ways of the streets; just as he had been taught. Hopefully without the complete harshness of the street life, for they did have a roof over their heads; running water and electricity; partial heating. He'd never have to live in the cold dead of winter with no fixed roof as Thrift himself had for many years. So many, in fact, that his toes were now mostly black and blue at the tips from frostbite, and he had many creases to his face making him appear older than his thirty-three years.

Thrift moved closer to the sleeping child and whispered softly to him, wrapping him in a dry though rather thin and worn woollen blanket. "Do not fear babe, I will look after you and protect you. Raise you strong and swift. May you neva'again feel abandonment nor know it from me. Till the day I die I will care for you; my little Jade. For the heavens were kind in bringing me to you, instead of lettin' death find you at your mother's doin'."

That having been said, Thrift set about drying himself and readying for bed and what he hoped to be a bright new day with his now son…

* * *

Okay well that's all for now guys! Hope you liked it.

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hiya! Well here's the latest!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two:

The years went by far too quickly for Thrift's liking and soon Jade had been with him for around five years.

Young Jade grew up swiftly and brightly, in some ways far too bright, for he seemed to have an uncanny knack for absorbing information and remembering it; with an almost amazing memory that if Thrift didn't know his son made mistakes, he would say it was a photographic. None the less, Thrift was often startled by his uncanny ability at remembering even the tiniest of details.

Many times; Thrift was caught wishing that he led a better life so Jade could go to one of those nice big posh schools and get the best of everything. He so rightly deserved it all. Then one day he would be one of those long-worded, big-brained science guys, making discoveries to cure diseases or ones that just rock this world. Making himself lots of money; living rich.

However one of Thrift's mottos was; "don't waste time thinkin' on what you can't 'ave and ain't gunna'ave no matter all da wishin' ya do". He often told Jade that, yet in regards to Jades' lifestyle he seemed unable to listen to his own advice.

As he grew up, the intensity in Jade's eyes did not fade but rather grew. His eyes were always the most expressive part of him. The part you always remembered; be it good or bad. You remembered the intensity; the almost burning passion in those bottomless green depths could drive a man mad. Those eyes would shine brightly in anger and soon many learnt how much danger they were in by those eyes; for an angry Jade, was a very dangerous one.

But they would also, when in a comfortably setting, usually their home and only for Thrift; those eyes would sparkle in merriment and delight; especially upon seeing a new skill. Books were one of his more treasured items; he loved to read. But they were far and few in-between, so he made do with Thrift for new knowledge; be it anything from scamming a man out of his money; or the best way to avoid being caught; to how to act like you knew what you were doing even if you haven't a clue. Young Jade just loved learning; his eyes reflected this; even if the rest of his face and body remained impassive as Thrift had taught him.

If he couldn't give his son the best education around, then Thrift decided he would to the very best he could and teach him all that he knew. Teach him what he called, "street-smarts and know–how".

He taught him the basics of reading and writing and made sure he could do it well enough for the counterfeiting side of the business. But it was money that Thrift truly made sure to drill into his son from so that he'd never be ripped off; but rather be the ripper. He taught him what he knew of the world and how it worked; how anyone could be bought for the right sum; that this was not always money. How the law was corrupt and people like them had to know the rules, so they knew exactly how to bend them.

Thrift also made sure that once his son was old enough to understand these things; that he knew above all not to be caught and that if he did, he kept his mouth shut about himself. Rather, give falsely looped information or stay quiet until he could escape; of course that was the drill for if it were the police who caught him. If it were gang members, then well... it was anybodies game.

So by age six, Jade knew much about the world that Thrift lived in and knew a lot about people and how to handle them.

Thrift always took his son to business meetings and what not. After a very unfortunate incident with a woman on the floor above, who he'd been paying to watch young Jade whilst he was out. She had tried to sell him to a paedophile, to buy some heroin! Fortunately, Thrift had come home early that day. Needles to say, neither of them were around anymore. The woman had been found mysteriously floating in the Thames and a coroner's report put it down as suicide. The man though, had yet to be found and most likely, he never will be.

Since then Jade went wherever Thrift went; resulting in many interesting events and a lot more fun... for Thrift.

Because he went everywhere with Thrift, not only did he have brilliant knowledge of London's' back streets, tunnels and alleyways, but he also knew how to fight and defend himself. He could handle knives just fine, in fact he add a rather bizarre fascination with knives. Thrift suspected once he got older, he would develop a signature style. And when killing, a knife would be what he used to make his mark; to warn others not to cross him. Though Thrift acted as if that wasn't what would happen and not what he was teaching his son knife-work for; a rather worrisome lump would develop in his throat when he thought of his little Jade killing folk. It wasn't what he wanted.

But Thrift was a practical and logical man. He knew that maybe not now, whilst he was around, but in the future, certainly his teens, when the innocent act that he pulled off so well no longer worked, his son would have to kill to survive. Just as he did. But when correcting Jade on how to hold the blade properly, he was praying that the day he'd need these skills and the hand to hand combat were a long ways off in coming.

Oh how wrong he was...

* * *

Okay well that's all for now. More soon.

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Big thanks to everyone for the favourites, alerts and reviews. It's great to know this story is so well-liked.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:** There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

_

* * *

_Chapter Two:

Jade's birthday bloomed with an overcast sky and chilling wind; blowing harshly against the windows; causing them to rattle eerily in the thinly walled apartment.

None of this bothered the tall rugged man in need of a shave and slim lithe boy with knowing green eyes and an otherwise dispassionate face; for today they had many big plans. It was the younger of the two's adopted birthday and the elder of them had planned a couple of treats; one of which being some new second hand clothes and the other a visit to the zoo where they'd actually pay like normal model citizens, before returning to their part of town for a trip to a dealer; the elder of the two had finally decided that the younger was good enough to have his own special blade seeing as how he was so taken with sharp and pointed objects.

This final plan caused the elder some concerns for he'd like to keep the innocence in those green eyes for a long, long, time to come. Yet he also knew that he needed prepare him, which was why he was also getting a lightweight small gun; to begin training with.

It was early when they left their home, after the same old same old routine. They left and headed down the usual back alleyways and shortcuts, that they could navigate in their sleep, or half asleep and exhausted in Jade's case; as Thrift had done it to Jade many times; waking him up in the middle of the night; blindfolding him before spinning him in circles and disappearing to the shadows to watch. Just to make sure that Jade knew his way around.

But it was when they cut into the alley in which the dumpster where Thrift had seen Jade being abandoned that they ran into trouble. For waiting at the end of the alley was a muscled masked man pointing a gun at them. Both Thrift and Jade froze at this but before either of them could react in any way, two more masked men appeared behind them, spread apart slightly also pointing guns at them. In short they were both trapped with guns pointed at them in front and behind them…

Above them the sky had darkened and thunder rumbled ever so slightly in the distance … a storm was coming.

...Though from the looks of it; it was already here for Thrift and Jade.

Going for the casual 'you are so not a threat to me approach' Thrift spoke. "Hey mate, what seems to be tha' problem?"

Only someone who knew him as well as Jade would be able to detect the fear and worry in his voice; to the men he just sounded non-plussed about the situation. His aura seemed to throw off a vibe of 'I don't have a care in the world', one which he was so famed for.

But this approach did not seem to be working on these men. The two behind, only shifted slightly; to better attack. The thin wiry built one, just laughed manically, and said in a nasal like voice; "You are, you screwed ova our'boss. So we're 'ere to give ya what's cumin to ya for sellin im'n'us out to da pigs". With that said he raised his gun so it was aimed at Thrift's head; right between the eyes.

"What da fuck are ya talkin'bout! I never sold anybody out to da cops an'ya know it; dats not ma style." Temper rising at being called a traiter and a rat Thrift began throwing caution to the wind and letting it show. He knew he wasn't alone, that Jade could fight well; his size an advantage. "Who are ya fellas anyways?"

Manic laughter was his only reply. This time from behind, causing Thrift to shift around to look at the two goons there; he suddenly realised, with a barely concealed grimace, they were far larger than the one in front.

Twice his size, broad shouldered, well muscled; all adding up to very bad for them. Both were laughing at him with guns pointed at his chest and heart, which is when he realised not one gun was on Jade; they didn't view him as a threat and now he was looking at two of them, Jade was facing the other.

Thrift quickly cast his eyes towards Jade; saw that he was ready and waiting for Thrift's signal.

The wind had picked up; the sky was now almost black.

Thrift realised they had a good shot of getting out of this. With that thought, his mind was made up; he lunged across the distance towards the beefy looking one on the left; pulling his arm back for a good solid punch as he did so. Dimly, he was aware of Jade lunging forwards, blade already out from its hidden sheath on his arm.

He punched the guy solidly in the face but it did no good; the guy was built like a rock or rather The Rock, for all he did was stagger a bit and leaving Thrift wishing he hadn't done that; now his entire arm was throbbing.

"Why you arsehole, yar ganna pay for that." The guy punched him square on the jaw, sending him flying back, until his back hit the wall with a crack; knocking the breath right out of him.

Through dimming vision on the floor, he could see Jade had had better luck on the wiry one as he was on the floor in an ever growing puddle of blood, coming from a gaping stab wounds in his stomach and chest.

Jade was now advancing, whilst dodging bullets, of the previously motionless large guy, who unfortunately seemed to have remembered advantage of guns.

Suddenly Jade disappeared from view, as a stubby leg with steel capped shoes came ramming into contact with his ribs, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Not so tough now, are we?" The owner of the shoe said maliciously, before kicking him again.

Before a third blow could come, the man's body jerked before he screamed out in pain and fell heavily to the floor; narrowly avoiding landing on top of Thrift.

In the blackening recesses of his mind Thrift found the energy needed to open his eyes; see why the man fell and realised it was because of Jade. Now only one man was left standing and appeared to have run out of bullets…

The only problem was Jade was now panting heavily and had several gashes on his arms and legs; blood seeping down from his right shoulder, where a bullet had hit him. He was spent; running on empty.

Struggling to stand; coughing up blood and mucus, Thrift tried to scream out a warning but found he could not speak; from the blood in his mouth. Spitting it out, he propped himself up some more; reached for the gun.

He scrambled to reach the gun before the large guy reached Jade, who was backing up, knife held firmly in his hands, a determined pissed-off look on his face; one which darkened his eyes to an emotionless steel green. 'Which did not belong on his Jade's face,' Thrift thought, as he reached for the gun, forcing his wrecked body to move.

Thrift's fingers grabbed the gun; the same instant, the guy grabbed Jade with his beefy hands; one hand holding in a vice like grip the hand which Jade held the knife with. Time seemed to move slowly in the next few moments. Thrift fired; the large guy toppled over; dragging Jade down with him. Thrift's strength left him, the gun dropped from his hands, and hit the floor with a clack, just moments before the large guy landed with a bang, followed by Jade's almost silent landing.

Silence reigned over the alley; save for the savage whistling of the wind and rumbling of the sky; as icy rain began to fall…

Slowly coming to his senses, Jade got up and eyes darting around, warily taking note of the messy red pool and lumpy clothed thing, he himself had created.

His first kill.

He wasn't even in his teens yet; he was still a child. However, that mess over their proved he was no longer innocent; he'd taken a life. Even if that life had intended on taking his, he still felt sick at what he'd done.

Getting up, he stood there for a few moments, looking at the faceless man he'd killed, before gazing round; surveying the rest of the damage.

That was when his eyes locked onto Thrift in alarm; shakily he walked over to the man he loved like a father, the only real family he had. "Thrift, Thrift." He called out hoarsely.

Thrift was propped against the alley wall he'd crashed into. He was slumped forward; eyes half-closed; blood still slithering down his chin his mouth. One leg was languidly bent towards his chest, which was barely moving, if at all, his head lolling forwards and arms hanging uselessly at his sides.

"Thrift...Thrift! Wake Up. You have to, WAKE UP!" Jade cried, collapsing beside the only person in the world who he could fully trust. Each cry became more frantic and broken as no reply came from. "Thrift, please please wake up, you can't leave me." Jade grabbed the coat lapels and began shaking him roughly; to no avail. Tears formed in his frightened green eyes but his stubbornness refused to let them fall. Shaking, he reached out a pale hand to Thrifts' neck pulse.

No pulse. No breath. Nothing. Dead. Gone. Alone.

All of this came crashing in on Jade with a deafening roar of the wind, and a rumble of thunder, a flash of bright lightning. Jade gave in to anguish and threw himself over Thrift's chest; burying his face into the worn and favoured jacket, smelling faintly of old tobacco.

The wind howled; Jade sobbed hysterically, pouring out his emotions; his entire self showing despair, loss, and heartache; a complete loss of his normally calm in control facade.

He grieved for the loss of Thrift; the man he'd known all his life; who kept him when no one else wanted him; the man who'd loved him like a son; and had now died for him. He also grieved for himself; for the loss of innocence; the loss of his protector; for the loss of trust and love.

His grieving gave way to a whole new persona; vowing revenge on the one who ordered this. To never again be alone and afraid like this; to never feel this pain again; to never allow himself to get so close to another when they could end up dying on him. No longer would he be weak. He would be strong and vengeful; he would bide his time and learn of his enemy; wait until he was strong enough and get his revenge. He vowed to kill the man who sent these guys.

Standing, the tear marks were washed away by the rain. He was soaked to the bone but he no longer seemed capable of feeling; he felt numb, but would remember this and someday when his task was complete, he would allow himself to feel again. Until then, he only had two goals; one to survive and the other to get revenge.

Grabbing the gun and knife, pocketing whatever money they had, he turned and silently left the alley. He did not head to the apartment; that life was over for him now. Plus he couldn't be sure it was safe to go back there; it was possible that people had been sent to wait for them there or to strip the place of anything of value. He could not risk it.

Through the pouring icy rain and howling wind he went in the opposite direction; heading for a new life on the dark streets where he'd learn all he needed to survive and get his revenge…

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya! Here's the latest and thanks everyone for the Reviews, Alerts and Favourites! It's wonderful to know so many of you like this story!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Many years had passed for Jade now well-known for his hair and speed in both running and fighting; you couldn't find someone with quicker reflexes than his if you tried. He'd grown again and stood at a pretty decent height for someone who'd spent his last five years or so living on the rough streets and slums of London. His hair now hung in semi-tangled strands, just brushing his shoulders with a scruffy looking fringe hiding his scar and partially hid his eyes which were now a dark emerald with shadows and depths to them that no one so young should ever have. They caused men three times his age to flinch and cringe in fear.

He was still slim, but not frightfully so, though his ribs showed too much to ever pass for someone who'd led a good life with three solid meals a day. He was lucky to get one decent meal a day and trebly so if it were a hot one.

Though life was harsh he had a decent enough way of life; a good place to 'crash' for the nights; usually had some form of food and good enough clothes and sneakers. Though his weapons were very pristine; nicely polished and cared for.

He still had his old blade from Thrift; his most preferred weapon of choice and most stained of all. But if you looked at it, it looked almost new. Yet, those of the street and gangs knew it well and knew that it was Jade's death blade; if he pulled it on you then you would most certainly die…

That blade was the only weapon he had when he sought out Gripper; the gang boss who'd ordered the killing of Thrift. The legend of Gripper and his gangs demise was well-known throughout the streets and Scotland Yard; for never had there been such a vicious spree killings and slashings as was seen with their deaths. It shocked the whole of London, the whole of Britain even, to its core. Even now, two years later nobody had been held accountable for the death of Gripper and twenty others who worked for him.

Many legends and tales of that night are in circulation; only one knows the truth of what happened and why. The one who did the deed; Jade.

Not long after these killings occurred, the gang known as the Cobras became a big name in the London's Underworld. Soon that name became the most despised gang within the ranks of policemen, investigators, forensics and morticians.

They were a gang of seven close-knit members, each with his or her own specialty; better known for their thievery and killing. Others on the street or in a gang; learned to fear them. Whereas those charged with upholding the law learned to hate them; they never left behind evidence to be caught or to discern their identities. Only rumours from untrustworthy sources gave the police what little they did have; which was nowhere near enough to catch them and even then they had nothing substantial to prosecute with. Besides, many policemen did not wish to catch them for it was the bad guys they killed; those who were corrupt; other gangsters; rapists; and many other dangerous rogues were who the Cobras targeted. Yet they were taking lives and there was the stealing, burglary and pick-pocketing to contend with.

Young Jade was a member of the Cobras; the youngest at eleven. He was a founding member and easily the deadliest of all, with most of the deaths having come from him. After getting his revenge on Gripper he decided he quite liked the vigilante game; killing those who did wrong; like Gripper. But at the same time he was very worn out over everything. The time it took to find Gripper; to train and finally kill the man and his crew took a lot out of him.

Sometimes he thought that was enough; that it was over; that he no longer had to go on living... but then the remembered Thrift and knew he couldn't take his own life... nor deliberately be foolishly reckless in fights earning death that way. No, he couldn't do that to Thrift. He couldn't forget his lessons with him like that. But he still often found the shine of his blade enticing... especially when pressed to his skin.

After getting his revenge he felt satisfied but terribly hollow and empty inside. The paths he had travelled down to get to that point had been harsh and painful more ways than one. He had experienced far more in those years than he ever had before and just wished to forget it all. The skills he kept but everything else he tried to put behind him.

Except when he slept it would all come back hauntingly clear, along with memories of Thrift; and insane laughter; frightened screams; flashes of bright green light that made no sense. This was more than enough to make him an insomniac, getting about two to three hours sleep a night; oddly enough he survived and functioned on it perfectly.

His life full of pain, misery and the death of the only one who truly cared for him; the future looking as though it would be the same; a bitter fight for survival; did not mean that he was without laughter or merriment. The rest of the Cobras would always try to lighten the seriousness and suffering of their youngest member.

This is how on the night of September first of his eleventh year he came to be laughing gaily with his cohorts, totally oblivious to the panic and worry going on in a hidden society; primarily at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This would also be one of the only happy moments for him in the years to come as tragedy was poised to strike once more... only this time she wasn't taking any prisoners...

* * *

Please Read and Review

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Hiya! Thanks for the Alerts, Favourites and Reviews!

This is an interlude chapter, showing the wizarding world for the first time, specifically the response to Harry not turning up for Hogwarts. As well as briefly what happens in the days/years following that.

Key:-

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Flashbacks**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

Chapter Four:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

September First 1991: The Sorting Feast

The stars were shining brightly and could be seen with startling brilliance through the charmed ceiling of Hogwarts' Great Hall, where all the students and staff were gathered merrily; awaiting the arrival of the first years. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall was full of laughter and anticipation, even the usually stoic expressionless Slytherins and reserved Ravenclaws were cheerier and more talkative than normal for the returning feast and sorting. But they were nothing compared to the kind noble Hufflepuffs who were all bright smiles and laughter. They in turn were nothing on the normally loud, laughing, Gryffindors, who were practically deafening in their happiness and boisterous laughter.

Though happiness and amusement is expected for the Sorting Feast; happiness at the prospect of new members to the house; of another year of inter-house rivalry for house points to win the House Cup and of course for the returning of Quidditch, the best sport in the entire Wizarding world, along with much more that Hogwarts offered its students.

But this year, this sorting, was completely different.

It was special; even the staff knew it, which is why none of them did anything to contain the students, for they themselves were bursting with joy, anticipation and excitement for what this particular sorting would reveal.

Or most of them were. One particular staff member, swathed in black, could care less for the excitement at what was about occur. Indeed he rather thought the whole thing foolish and wasteful, serving no purpose but to further full the already arrogant brat's head with ideas of grandeur and greatness. This man wished for nothing more than for people to stop being so foolish and dunderheaded as to think a child so great but he did not wish the sorting over as his godson was to be sorted tonight; the only upside to this evening, otherwise he would be off skulking in his dungeons.

For you see the reason for all the happiness and merriment was that tonight Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived would be coming to Hogwarts and tomorrow he would begin his lessons in magic.

Nobody had seen him in nigh on ten years; ever since the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, on that fateful Halloween night of 1981. Since then the Wizarding World had neither seen nor heard from its Saviour. He had gone into seclusion from their World, to live and be raised by Muggles, to be specific; his mother's sister and her family. Though several Wizards had protested this, including the Minister for Magic, it had been decided that this was what was best for young Harry and safest.

In these ten years, no witch or wizard had had anything to do with Harry Potter. Despite many trying to catch a glimpse of him this summer when he went to get his school supplies; none had been successful.

Meaning that it would be the children and staff of Hogwarts who would get to meet the Saviour first. Many children had tried during the train ride to be the first to meet him; be his friend. But no one had been successful in seeking out young Harry Potter, which just added to the excitement of everyone, especially the Gryffindors who felt he was already a part of their house. His parents were in Gryffindor and he had defeated You-Know-Who; therefore he must be a light wizard which meant the house of the lions, the red and gold, was his future house. He was their Saviour afterall; it was only fitting.

Slowly the double doors widen and open, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall comes in, the first years following, the talk dies down, some students now stand to try and pear closer at the first years, who in turn shrink closer to one another in fear and awe.

Over the dim buzz of talk and curiosity you can hear the voices of several first years clearly.

One voice is regally stating in a rather high and stuck-up way, "It's charmed to look like the night sky you know, I read it in Hogwarts, A History".

Whereas another can be heard saying in a petulant way "nobody cares what you've got to say, you bloody know-it-all." Several uneasy snickers followed this voice, from the boys surrounding the dirt-smudged gangly lad.

The one who spoke first just huffed and continued to march up onto the dais where a stool and hat sat in front of the teachers, but her hair seemed to inflate a bit more.

Slowly, the hat went through the first years, and less and less were left standing on the platform, when finally Professor McGonagall reached one name in particular. The whole hall seemed to come alive when that named was called out, eagerly awaiting the person who would follow it.

"Potter, Harry"

Voices broke out at this, as this was what they were all waiting for, "I can't believe we finally get to meet Harry Potter." They whispered.

"Oh I hope he's in our house." One young girl gushed to her friends in a rosy smile and dreamy sigh.

"Don't bet on it"

"Yeah he's a"

"Gryffindor"

"All the way"

Came the duel reply of a couple of red-headed twins from Gryffindor.

Then the voices died down and for the first time that night silence descended on the Great Hall, as no one had come forward at the call of that famous name.

Baffled McGonagall called again, but still none of the first years moved. Now they were all beginning to look uneasy at all the stares they were receiving.

One red-head however looked rather annoyed by all of this and those closest to him could hear him muttering something about, "bloody twat got to have all the attention" under his breath.

Raising her gaze to meet the Headmasters, who among all the silence had stood, Professor McGonagall did not find solace in his gaze but rather felt her heart beat faster than before. As she looked at the Headmaster's eyes, she remembered a long forgotten conversation with him, the night Harry Potter was left at Number Four.

**Flashback**

"**Really Albus, you can't be serious! This is no place for a child and certainly not Mr. Potter."**

"**Now, now Minerva, there is no other choice. He will live with his remaining family, I am sure he will be well looked after and cared for."**

"**Well I just want you to know, I think you are making a grave mistake."**

**End Flashback**

She suddenly found herself regretting not having done more that night, as she watched the Headmaster run out of the Great Hall, purple robes flapping around him with hurried words about her finishing the sorting feast.

Collecting herself, she continued through the names, just wanting this night to end and for the Headmaster to return with, preferably Mr. Potter, but if not then a pretty darn good explanation. It seemed everyone else agreed with her for the rest of the sorting was over swiftly and was not long before they were all heading off for to the dorms.

Once each student was in bed, the staff made their way anxiously to the staff room to await the Headmaster's return.

Conversation was non-existent, though not for long as one person had much to say on this turn of events.

"Arrogant, selfish brat, couldn't even come on the train, too good for him I suppose." Severus Snape, Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin sneeringly drawled, having seated himself besides a pale Minerva.

"What do you mean Severus?" a squeaky voice belonging to the shortest man there asked.

"Simple", Snape replied with his customary sneer on his face, "Potter is obviously spoiled rotten and thinks himself too good to come to school as any other student."

"Severus Snape how dare you!" Minerva, Deputy Headmistress was now very angry, a large part of her animagus side, showing through. "How dare you say that when you don't know, you weren't there, you never saw those muggles and I dare say Harry Potter would not have been spoilt by them. Why how can you assume so much when you have never met the boy, you have no idea what his life has been like and I doubt that it's the reason he has not come to Hogwarts. Don't you see something must be wrong for him not to be here, you saw the way the Headmaster fled the Great Hall!"

Silence reigned at this outburst and shock ran supreme on the face of one Severus Snape before his sneer could return for his comeback.

But he never got to say it, as another voice spoke up; motherly and warm, the voice of Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse. "Whatever do you mean Minerva, surely Albus would not have left the boy anywhere bad for him, after all it was at the Headmaster's insistence that Harry remained with his aunt, even after the Minister and so many of the Wizengamot wished to remove him to a wizarding home? He must have know it was fit for the boy?"

"Yes, the Headmaster must have been checking up on Harry all these years", Pomera Sprout, a kindhearted woman and Head of Hufflepuff supplied.

Before this conversation could get any further, the door opened and in walked a very tired and old looking Albus Dumbledore. Followed by an angry, red-faced, puffed up minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge, and a stern looking woman by the name of Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, followed closely by a couple of Ministry Aurors.

As one the staff gulped, knowing this can't be good and the sneer vanished from Severus Snape's face for the second time that night, right as great big wracking sobs filled the room from the large man in the corner.

"No… no…sniff… not 'Arry, can't be… it jus'ain't fair… poor little guy he waz so small when I got him from the wreckage… no can't be…no"

Several of the more kind-hearted staff members moved to comfort the giant, saying they did not yet know what was wrong and he should not jump to conclusions.

When he'd quietened down they all looked towards the table where the Headmaster now sat across from Minerva and opposite Severus Snape who upon seeing the Headmaster and those with him had thumped into the chair beside Minerva. The Headmasters face was resting on his hands with no sign of the twinkle in his eyes.

The sinking atmosphere in the room deepened; not a sound was uttered by anyone as they waited for him to speak.

But it was not the Headmaster who spoke, but the minister; tired of waiting and outraged by what he had just been told; feeling the need to rant and rave.

"How could you have let this happen Albus? He's our Saviour! What are people going to say when people here of this? I thought you were crazy to force him to remain with muggles and kept out of the wizarding world but I thought you would be keeping an eye on him! In fact didn't you say you would personally see to it he was fine and treated alright by them? Well? What have you been doing instead?"

By now the Minister's face was even brighter and he was pacing as he ranted; throwing his hands up and pointing an accusing finger at the Headmaster every few words. "Every year on his birthday you told me he was fine and safe. Now I find out t you have never once set foot there since that night and the very next day of finding him, his aunt dumped him in a dumpster in the middle of East London! AND THIS WAS DURING ONE OF THE WORST STROMS BRITAIN HAS EVER SEEN AND OVER TEN YEARS AGO!" His breathing was coming quick now, but he was far from done.

Shock and gasps ran through the room at his last sentence.

"Albus is this true?" An aging member of staff enquired.

"A storm like that or any storm, no child would survive for long and even short exposure could have serious consequences..." Was the half muttered input of the school nurse.

"Poppy you don't mean to say that he's…" A chocked sob escaped Pomona Sprout; she was unable to finish her line of thought; it was too much to bear thinking of.

It seemed many couldn't face the thought; most were crying and sobbing.

But while most could not believe what they'd heard, Minerva had picked up on the accusations towards the Headmaster.

Jumping from her seat, she began to yell at the Headmaster, but more controlled than the Minister. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! I told you those muggles were no good, but oh no you knew best. Said it had to be done; was for the best. And you left him there; on the doorstep, at night might I add, with just a letter. You didn't even go in and explain. Now I hear you've never been there since! Why? Albus, how dare you, he was Lily and James' son! You abandoned him and now," she gulped, her pain coming through. "Now he's gone. They dumped him and it's too late, he was a little baby and you… we… I failed him and now he's gone." Sobs wracked her aging body at the end of her ran; she fell into her chair, hands covering her face.

More shock ran through everyone after this outburst.

But her outburst seemed to have renewed the outrage of the Minister as he opened his mouth to rant and yell some more…

"ENOUGH"

…Only to be stopped by the firm reprimand of Madame Bones.

"This will get us nowhere. Now what we need to know is, if the boy is alive. Dumbledore, you said he was safe, so I presume you have some sort of monitoring device on him?" Madame Bones spoke clearly and evenly, taking control of the situation; feeling the two aurors beside her straighten and prepare to relay orders on the situation.

This was the sort of thing she had trained for; taking control and effectively handling and neutralising problems and situations. Though never in all her career did she think she would be ordering a search for the hero of the wizarding world but none the less she would handle it and moreover be successful in locating him. She'd never before failed a mission and would not start now.

"Well I'm waiting," she prompted, when no answer came.

Finally the Headmaster looked up and spoke for the first time upon returning. "Yes, I have a monitoring device, attuned to Mister Potter; it shows he is alive and his health is fine". He spoke evenly, but without remorse to his actions.

"Very well. It does not show his location nor will it be of any use in finding him?" She enquired, already knowing the answer as she knew the device the Headmaster spoke of and knew the spell for it was not strictly legal. Again, the Aurors beside her stiffened and she knew that they were itching for her to command to arrest the Headmaster and take him to a holding cell where he could be questioned and tried for his actions. Unfortunately the sensitivity of the case prevented her from giving the order.

"No it does not. But I don't understand, I have another device which shows the blood wards on Privet Drive and they are at full strength…"

Harsh laughter from one Severus Snape cut him off before he could continue. "You fool! Lily had the Goblins privately raise wards around her sisters home and if you told Petunia in your _letter,_" here his face curved into a sneer at the thought of explaining such matters in a letter of all things, before he continued, "of the blood wards then she would know enough to fool you and keep the protections up for_ her _family without the need of keeping the boy."

The Headmaster sunk down lower in his chair, as both the head of the DMLE and his charms professor agreed.

"Brilliant! So in other words you goofed big time and Harry payed the price."

"Not now!" Another voice snapped dangerously before turning to the head of the DMLE and asking. "Is there any hope?"

Suddenly the room seemed to bristle and tense as everyone waited for the reply.

"Maybe, it depends. We know that he is alive but not where and it has been ten years, who knows where he is. We will look into the orphanages of London and see if we can hopefully find an adoption record or we may be lucky and he will still be in one. Of course, if he knew his real name it would just be a matter of casting some locator charms." Here Amelia stopped and sighed; she knew this would be no easy task.

Collecting herself she said. "Right, I have all I need to begin a search for him. Albus, you will be receiving an official summons to appear before the Wizengamot in a few days to explain your actions concerning Mister Potter."

With that, she turned and left; the two Aurors at her heels, and a still red Minister following, muttering about informing the prophet and trying to control this.

Once she was gone, the staff all turned to the Headmaster; some with disgust; others with tears, disappointment and hopelessness, on their faces at the loss of their Saviour, and the loss of a young child.

"Right, well there's nothing else to be done tonight. You may all go and sleep, classes begin tomorrow." With that dismissal, the staff all filed out muttering to each other and crying softly over the news the night had brought.

Soon just the Headmaster, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall remained.

With a sigh, the Headmaster looked up at two of his more loyal members of staff and saw betrayal, anger, pain, grief, worry and concern swirling in Minerva's eyes, knowing full well that the latter set of emotions were not directed at him. Severus as always was a blank mask.

"We must move past this and begin our own search for Harry. He must be found. Severus get in touch with your contacts; see if they have seen the boy or know anything about this; make sure you stay in good with Luscius Malfoy. I have no doubt he and other Deatheaters will be all over this. They cannot get to Harry first; it will ruin everything. Minerva contact Alastor; have him and other members of the Order begin a search for the boy. That is all".

With that dismissal, the Headmaster left them and retired to his chambers.

"Ooh that man! How dare he not say anything more, I mean he left the boy there and now he's gone, Merlin only knows where, and he doesn't even look concerned!" With this mini rant over, Minerva too exited, heading for her office to call Alastor and no doubt rant to him about the Headmaster.

This left a somewhat stunned Severus Snape alone, before he to left to make a few calls in his own office. Plans already forming of beginning his own search for the boy, and to watch the Headmaster closer; for something did not seem right with his actions and attitude over this…

As they left and went their separate ways, none of them noticed the cupboard in the corner opening and too identical pairs of redheads, pale and shaking, with shock filled blue eyes stepping out. Nothing was uttered between them as they made there way stealthily and silently back to their common room. Both knew what the other was thinking and for once it had nothing to do with pranking and jokes.

Several days later, Albus Dumbledore went before the Wizengamot to explain his actions. In the end he was not charged with anything though fined heavily, removed as the executer of the Potter estates and as Harry Potter's legal guardian. Though some had suspicions about whether he had taken money from the Potter vaults illegally, no investigation could occur until they had authorisation from Harry Potter. He also lost a lot of influence in the Ministry and Wizengamot itself and told that he should focus more on the running of the School.

Amelia Bones set up a task force of aurors to search for Harry. They were run by Alastor Moody, who began a very thorough search, mostly on his own, or with his protégé; but all trails were far too old. The search became a stalemate in a matter of months with many losing hope on ever finding the boy.

Once the news of Harry Potter's disappearance was reported by the Prophet, the Ministry received thousands of owls and reports coming from Witches and Wizards all over the country, claiming too have seen him at one point in time or another, further confusing and bogging down the search effort.

On the day that his disappearance was in the paper, howlers flooded the Great Hall of Hogwarts, all condemning the Headmaster's judgement and actions with one particular howler from Molly Weasley leaving quite the impression upon the entire Hall. This was furthered by the fear her words brought to her children; furthering everyone's belief that she would go through with her threats and much much more…

As for Severus Snape, he did as the Headmaster asked, but he also did investigating of his own and made plans to start his own search over the summer; if the boy had not been found by then.

Several years went by and no luck in finding Harry Potter. Many had given up hope of his being found, whereas others still prayed that on September First, he would show up at the Hogwarts Express like nothing had ever happened.

This was how it remained until one day, two unlikely people met…

* * *

Okay, well that's all!

Please Read and Review

Next Chapter: Someone from the wizarding world will find Harry/Jade!


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya! Okay so first of all so very very very sorry that I've been so long in updating this! I'm sure most of you probably thought this fic discontinued and am sorry about that... but well guess what? It isn't!

Hope those of you who've been waiting for an update are happy with this and hopefully I will be able to fall back into a more regular pattern of updates for you all!

Thanks to all of my reviewers and everyone who has put this on alert or in favourites!

Also you may have noticed that the name of this fic has changed, I did say before that the name was only temporary and also I've realised that this isn't exactly going the way of Harry being in a street gang, he's more of a loner in it and everything. So I've finally given it a name! I've also changed the summary for this fic, one that better fits it.

It is now known as: Jaded Avenger!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Somewhere in London – Warehouses

Late January, 1995 (middle of what should have been his 4th year)

It was late January and a thick layer of snow covered the ground, the temperature was barely above freezing for the day. All in all it was a very bad winter to be without a proper place to live with central heating and a nice warm cosy bed for the nights. Many people had already died from the cold or caught frostbite. If you walked along the old abandoned rundown buildings on the north side of the Thames you'd see frozen over corpses half covered in the snow and peopled hacking and coughing hard enough to shake their bodies, the snappy wind piercing their poorly covered sickly thin flesh.

It was deep in the mist of this harsh fierce winter and spate of sickness that a young man, though in truth he was barely more than a teenager, was found walking in a sedate pace, not sparing a glance for the poor souls he passed. He was shrouded in an aura of darkness that was equalled only by the darkness of his clothing. Those who were still aware enough and capable moved from his path, eyes wide with fear and astonishment, limbs trembling and mouth agape though no sound came forth.

This was the effect he had on the mean streets of London and with any connected to the shady life of the Underground.

His name and his work, was well-known, his reputation was infamous among those of the street and the gangs, among the dealers and whores but most importantly he was notorious among the mighty and corrupt. Amongst the people who had right to fear him, to fear his swift blades, the ones who should fear the Jaded Avenger.

There were many tales circling about who he was and what he was, some say he was really a demon straight from hell itself to damn the living, others thought he was sent by God to smite the wicked. Some just thought that he was twisted inside and got high on bloodshed or that he got sick and tired of his life and snapped. Very few of the public knew the truth of his life and few cared enough to find out.

The police did care about him or rather about the person behind several murders and supposed suicides or accidents over the past year, yet they had very little to go on, as each case was different and there was never enough similarity in the cutting of the flesh to say for sure that it was the same killer. If it was a suspicious suicide or accident they had to investigate they also ended up ruling it as either a suicide or accident to lack of motive or evidence found to indicate anything else. There were never any witnesses to be found and if anyone knew any different, then they definitely weren't talking. They too had heard the rumours amongst the lower half of society but they could never pinpoint the guy they referred to or arrest him for questioning, it did not help that everyone help a different view on his appearance and age, only agreeing that it was indeed a male and that he had white skin, blackish hair and some shade of demonic eyes; not exactly very helpful information to go off of. Of course a few cops were of the opinion that they should reward the guy doing this because though they never had evidence enough to arrest someone for murder, evidence of the persons' illegal activities or past sins always turned up. Then again this did of course complicate their proceeding and create a vaster array of paperwork so the praise was always short-lived.

Only the Underground or those connected to it knew the truth but with all of the rumours and gossip surrounding him then it was perhaps better to follow that than speak of the truth; even though the truth painted him in a much more justified and relatable kind of light for them.

The Jaded Avengers' past was one riddled with tragedy and blood, some of it his, most of it belonging to the lives he's taken and the rest belonging to those he once held dear but lost to the cruelness of life. One may wonder, how he could still live with such misfortune and heartache? But the truth was that he no longer felt much if anything, in the way of emotion; he'd long since lost the ability to feel though his heart still beat strongly in his chest. Only the darker, cynical side of emotions were still his to feel; his innocence long since been stolen from him and ripped to shreds before his very eyes.

It was well-known that when an upstart businessman decided to deal with the nuisance that was the Cobras roughly two years ago that he once again changed the life of one child forced to mature far too soon. The fire that consumed all but three of the Cobras had an uproarious affect on the streets, gang fights broke out to see who'd be the new top dogs, while others sought to get revenge on the remaining three members and hunted them like rodents. One, a girl, was brutally tortured, her body thrown in the river, the other a boy, he died a kinder death, the injuries sustained in all the fighting became too much and without medical treatment died in his sleep from the wounds.

The one that remained was one who'd already lost his livelihood and family once before. Yet instead of crumpling under the pain and loss, he grew stronger from it. His pain, his tears over the loss, well, he locked that deep away within and drew on it each time he needed to take a life. Killing may not be something he overly enjoys but it is all he knows and all life has shown and thrown his way.

The more aged dwellers knew of a man called Thrift who had an adoptive child that he took under his wing as a babe. These people knew of Thrift's murder and knew that the boy survived and took bloody revenge on the one who ordered it. They also knew that he was taken in by the Cobras and they knew he was the only one to survive. These people know but do not speak of the names in which the boy has been known by, indeed they do not, for they fear it will call him to them and cut their miserable lives even shorter in a quick stroke of his most treasured blade. A blade which was a gift from Thrift, the only adult they know him to have ever liked or trusted.

Thought that is pure myth and superstition, but it is this that has created his reputation, that and the blood he has spilled.

In any case one should not fear to use his name for he only uses and recognises the first name which Thrift gave him; Jade. He finds it suits him and that he has no need for a surname; they are waste. Why bother with them, when he has no legal papers anywhere? Besides his first name is all he needs to get a response out of people. However on the very rare occasions he leaves these streets and Underground district or the Black Market, he assumes several different identities; each of which has all the paperwork to support it, all untraceable and highly illegal. The bonus of what he does is that he can quite easily acquire finances or commit fraud; really by the time they'd discover it, he'd be long gone and untraceable once more.

As he treads softly and assuredly through the snow, his long inky black hair whips behind him in sharp but soft flicks in the breeze. He'd thought to colour it several times but decided that he preferred the natural look of his hair and liked the grace it added to his aura. Plus it contrasted brilliantly with his pale white skin and eyes.

After the death of his gang mates he'd once again gone through an image change to reflect who he had become.

His hair was now short and spiky at the back, covering his neck and with wavy bangs at the front covering the odd scar on his forehead and extending down to below his chin at the sides. In his left ear he had three silver piercings; one was a celtic cross; the other two square studs. Though they looked harmless enough there was a specific purpose to them; though he'd never actually needed to use it. His eyebrows were thing and arched, fitting nicely with his high cheekbones and pink full lips, and rather small nose.

But it was his eyes which truly drew a person in.

Had he led a nicer or happier life, then those unusually verdant eyes would be full of sparkle and shine heavenly, no doubt lighting up when he smiled. However, as his life had been far from safe, happy and loving, these rare jewel eyes were cold and distant; heavily guarded and calculating. Yet, despite this, they captured ones attention and more often than not caused him to be mistaken for a girl.

His rather feminine face, striking eyes and rather lithe frame had gotten him mistaken for a woman many a time and it always ended in the one making the mistake being out cold on the floor. Of course that was only if they were lucky and their comments were either drunken foolery or all in good jest and they did not try to take things too far due to it.

Despite being rather emotionless he did enjoy toying with others, and having beefy macho men confuse and mistake him for a woman certainly added to his amusement. It seemed that nowadays it was only some form manipulations and sadistic tricks that could amuse him.

Despite the life he led and the recklessness he partook in, in some of the cities seedier bars, he had never slept with anyone (not for a lack of offers – from both genders) or been forced. Though he did drink at these places he never lost his inhibitions or partook in drugs or other debauchery. He merely went, when his thoughts took a particularly melancholy twist or a certain job had left him questioning his lifestyle and choices. Then again it was occasionally that he just felt like the company of other lost souls, not that he ever interacted with anyone much, other than the bartender and whoever came to sit with him and did not piss him off. A task easily done; he did not suffer fools easily or kindly!

Due to his rough lifestyle he would never be the height he could have been but he was far from being short or petite. He would always be slim though no longer on the malnourished side of the bar though there was no fat on him per say. It was all muscle, though he was the more, wiry, lithe kind, built for agility and speed than actual brute force and strength. It was his lighting reflexes that gave him the edge over his adversaries.

He smirked as he continued walking aimlessly though the white ground. He did not sleep much and did not feel like attending a bar tonight so he opted to walk the old warehouse district, maybe get lucky and find a fight with someone. It was rather peculiar but for some reason his gut was telling him he'd find something to pique his interest here. He had long since learned and previously being taught by Thrift that trusting and knowing his instincts was a good thing, hence his being here on perhaps one of the coldest, worst nights of this winter.

As he neared one of the many small dingy alleys he paused having heard the sound of male chortling and fiery swearing coming from a female voice. Loosening the knife strapped to his forearm and releasing the other to hold in his right hand, he cautiously began to creep deeper into the alley, hugging the shadows.

His eyes darkened when he came upon them, a ring of five drunk slobbering men with glints in their eyes and smiles on their faces, one was even licking his lips, as they eyed and closed in on an early twenties woman with short blue hair, who looked far too calm for the situation and was fingering a stick?

Shrugging slightly, he smirked, looks like his gut was right, he was in for some fun! With that thought he sprang with almost inhuman speed at the closest guy. The element of surprise was on his side and their drunkenness making it quick work to dispatch them.

* * *

Tonks P.O.V (Well sort of):

Auror Nymphadora Tonks was far from being happy.

Instead of being at home with her family, sitting in front of a warm fire and drinking hot chocolate on this wretchedly cold, icy and dark night, she was stuck outside rambling through the abandoned warehouse district of muggle London. She wasn't even out on a proper patrol or looking for criminals or any such. In fact she was out here with absolutely zero fact of information to go on. Not the norm for an Auror except when the Auror has their shift of what had become known as Potter Search. Ever since Harry Potter did not show up at Hogwarts for his first year, Aurors had done regular sweeps and patrols searching for him. over the years the number of Aurors, actively searching at any one time had dwindled to a point where one Auror would make a sweep of one of London's districts once a week, with others assigned to the other areas. It was just her luck to get this night of all nights, as her night to patrol.

People were growing despondent of ever finding him, the only reason they still kept up the search was because of the stone Dumbledore's which showed that he was alive. Unfortunately that bleeding-arse stone doesn't say where the hell he is!

Then again despite the horrid weather, Tonks was very much hoping to find him and take him home. Not to the Wizarding World per say and not to the Ministry or Hogwarts though as an Auror and a member of the Order she did have a duty to report any sighting or leads on Harry Potter. No, she wanted to take him to back to her family's home where his Godfather was now living. Though she used that word very loosely, ever since being freed from Azkaban, having been found innocent and being treated for malnutrition by St Mungo's, Sirius had been living with them, at her mother's insistence. He agreed, but said only until he got back on his feet and found a place of his own. That goal went right out the window when he discovered that his godson was missing and had been ever since the Potter's had been killed, abandoned by his own blood relatives. After that he sunk into a form of depression and some days she felt like maybe it would have been best to leave him in Azkaban, for he did not live and he wasn't the cousin Sirius she knew and loved. That man was long gone.

But there was still some spark there; the only thing that could truly bring the life back to him would be the return of his precious godson, which was why she was determined to find him. Once she did she would make him understand and then take him to Sirius. They could deal with everyone else later. It would do them all good to be reminded that first and foremost he was a person, a living being, and not this supposed golden boy-who-lived persona that both the Minister and Dumbledore seemed to want.

She scowled as she thought about it. Didn't they realise that after living all or a good chunk of his life on the streets that he would never be able to bow to their desires for him? Even then, that he was his own person and had a right to make his own choices and live his life?

She would have thought that after making that terrible mistake with leaving Harry with his aunt and never checking up on him, that Dumbledore would have learnt his lesson about meddling and not seeing people as people. Especially after that terrible mistake with Sirius' guilt, had been brought to light when Pettigrew was found at Hogwarts, having been posing as a boys' pet rat all those years.

She shook her head again as she thought over the events since September 1st of 19991. Though he Headmaster had been fined heavily and lost considerable sway because of his actions, he still remained as Headmaster and has done despite the odd events of the previous school years. What with the defence professor being possessed by Voldemort trying to get the Philosopher's stone hidden at the school that year, being stopped, not by the Headmaster or any of the staff, though Professor's Snape and McGonagall were close on his heels on the night he went after the stone. No it was; from what the Headmaster reported, Neville Longbottom and his close friends, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan who stopped him. Of course that began a flurry of excitement and thought that Neville would be there Saviour and Chosen One.

For herself, her mentor Alastor and boss Amelia Bones, it was their belief that, that was precisely what Dumbledore wanted, to replace their Saviour, theorising that Neville was also a possibility for the prophecy. Of course he knew Harry Potter was the real subject of the prophecy being the one Voldemort targeted and marked, yet with him missing, he needed someone to fill those shoes and mould. At least that is what they along with Severus Snape believed. It was a very strange day when her mentor put aside his grievances and mistrust of Snape to work with him in not only finding Harry Potter before anyone else but in also figuring out, keeping an eye on and if need be hindering and stopping the Headmaster.

Then of course there was what should have been Harry's second year, where a basilisk was on the loose, petrifying students. They finally managed to sort that out, when a bright student, if a little snooty, figured out it was a basilisk. A full task team of aurors, unspeakables, curse breakers, healers and specialists were sent in to find and kill the beast. Helped along with a possessed diary turned in by Percy Weasley, who had grown concerned by his younger sisters' behaviour and found the odd book in her possession. The terrified first year spent three whole months in St. Mungo's for treatment but was doing fine now. Although Snape, still thought there something odd and dangerous lurking in the depths of her mind; another one to keep an eye on.

Then in his third year there was the scandal of a werewolf defence professor wrestling with a rat in the great hall, who of course later turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. Then the truth of that fateful Halloween night came out and Sirius got his trial and freedom, along with a sizable compensation for wrongful imprisonment.

Once more, she and the few others felt something odd and troubling in the Headmaster's handling of past events. Surely he could and should have pressed for a trial? Furthermore as the executor of the Potter Will's wouldn't he have known who the secret keeper was? Surely Lily and James would have said in that, who it was? Alas none of it could be read until Harry returned. There was no way the Goblins would budge on it or reveal anything or unlock any aspect of the Potter Will's and Accounts unless Harry Potter asked them to. Goblin/Wizard relations were at a low still because of what they felt was a betrayal of them in regards to the dealing of Harry Potter by one Albus Dumbledore. How, she didn't know and wouldn't know until Harry Potter was found. Though by the way they treated Dumbledore when he entered Gringotts she could only assume that whatever those Wills and Accounts held did not favour the Headmaster and look good for his future. Of course, that's only if there ever read. At this rate they won't be.

This current school year was shaping up as a political relations nightmare. Not only had a previously banned Tournament been brought back and held as Hogwarts, despite it being Durmstrangs turn, but somehow Neville Longbottom had ended up as a fourth Champion! Of all the madness! When that was revealed in the Prophet, Alastor cursed up a storm that he hadn't accepted Dumbledore's request to teach that year. Now there would be no Auror there to keep an eye on the arrogant bumbler (Snape's words and view on him).

It was by now obvious that there was foul play afoot and someone was out to kill Longbottom but they had no idea who or what was going on. Snape was being run ragged with all the work he had to do and the teaching; Tonks snorted softly at that. 'Not that he ever really taught anyone back when he did have the time to spare. Now he was being stretched thin and stressed out, he was probably far worse and even meaner. Oh those poor poor students!'

So lost in thought was she, that she did not notice when she entered the alley, nor did she hear the men that followed her in. So much for her mentor's motto of 'Constant Vigilance'!

"Well 'alo there, ain't ya a pretty wee' lass, hows' 'bout sum fun hun'?"

Looking around in shock, Tonks stumbled, bracing herself against the slimy grime covered wall. She was surrounded by slobbering, foul-smelling, drunk muggle men and by the sounds of it they planned on a bit of gang rape to end their evening with.

Flicking her wand out of its sheath, she adopted a fighting stance, whilst trying to work out in her mind how to justify the need to use magic on them and how she let them get the drop on her to Alastor. Each scenario ended in a lot of paperwork in the Ministry and several lectures coming her way and reprimands, even though what they intend to do to her is a lot worse.

Sighing she prepared to start firing stunners at them.

A chocking sound in her blind spot caught her attention, twirling she saw one of the men collapsing to the floor, a river of blood spraying from his neck.

"What the Hell?" Was the cry of his scared and definitely more sober companions.

Before she or they could move, there was a cry and sound of a fist connecting with fat and another of them was on the floor, bleeding fatally. Eyes widening in shock she gripped her wand and raised it higher, on high alert now that two men were dead in the space of seconds. Eyes darting around the long shadows of the dark alley, looking for anything out of the ordinary; there she saw it! In the darkest part of the alley she saw the small glint of metal and two frosty emeralds. As it moved with a predators' grace, she could make out a long black trench coat, with equally dark clothing hugging a lithe frame. A person! Before she get any further or form a plan, the person moved and another two of the men were down. She didn't see where he struck but figured it was fatal; they went down without any fight or even chance to respond. Now only one remained and the person stepped out of the shadows to face him and in turn face her, for the man was just in front of her. If she wanted she could fire a spell and save the man.

'Though with this guy's speed he could probably dodge my fastest curse.' She thought warily.

Any thought she had on saving the fat slob - who spoke to her drunkenly barely five minutes ago -was wiped away when she saw her saviour or possibly killers' face. Long black hair framed his icy emerald green eyes and there on his forehead standing out on pale skin it stood; the famous lightning bolt scar.

All the breath shot out of her lungs as he lunged to kill the final man.

This killer, this lithe graceful predator was none other than Harry Potter. The supposed golden-boy of the light had hands stained with the blood of others.

Any other thought she could have had on this prospect and on the fact that she had found him rushed from my mind as he finished with the man, wiped his blade on the guy's shirt, before turning his frosted emotionless gaze on me. She gulped nervously not knowing what to expect from him. And fought the urge to look away from his gaze or flee in terror. With great caution and a lot of will power she stepped forward, closer towards him and what may very well be her premature death... 'but without him Sirius would never smile again... and looking at him, he needed someone to be there for him and teach him how to laugh and smile', she thought, shaking slightly.

As she stepped forward he reached out a hand, with what could possibly be a frown of confusion on his face. Looking at that expression, some of her nerves and fear melting away, her resolve hardening.

There are still vestiges of shock on her face, afterall she's just accidently stumbled across the most sought after person in all of the Wizarding World. She knew she needed to succeed in getting him to come with her. Far too much was riding upon who made first contact with him and who got him to come home.

* * *

Okay so that's all for now. Hope you liked it!

Please READ and REVIEW!

Any FLAMERS will be BURNED!

I struggled a fair bit with Tonks' part and thoughts, not really knowing her character that well, of course as you can tell from this, several characters will be AU due to changes in events. So I guess it all evens out.

Okay, well that's all Nightie-night!


	8. Chapter 7

Hiya! Okay, thanks everyone for the reviews and favourites and alerts. It's wonderful to know that this story is well-liked!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Side-note, I went back to the previous chapter and changed from first person p.o.v in the end.

Also changed Harry/Jade's hair length, it's now more just shoulder length spiky, bangs covering his scar, shorter at the back.

Please READ and REVIEW

FLAMERS will be TRASHED!

To make clear what's what for now and later chapters here's a KEY to help:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Flashbacks**

~_Parseltongue~_

Here's the latest:

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Follow me." He spoke with an assured confident tone, but did not raise his voice to more than a whisper. Nodding in agreement, they exited the alley.

They didn't speak as they went; Tonks a half-step behind, faltering occasionally on the chipped littered streets. Jade didn't stop to ask if she was okay, so he did not see the slight reddening of Tonks' cheeks. Darting through many alleys and side alleys, she soon lost sense of where she was; pretty sure no Auror had ever gone through these paths on patrols.

'Is this why we could never find him, because none of us knew the area? Or, is this just something specific to him?' She mused, doing her best not to stumble at each of his abrupt turns.

Eventually they arrived at a very rundown boarded up factory, the paint was chipped and peeling, in places the stones had begun to crumble. They entered through a hole in the wall, Tonks hitting he head as she entered and went up the stairs.

The further up they went the more surprised Tonks became.

'There's wards on this place,' extending her magical senses she attempted to deconstruct them, becoming even more surprised when she found that not only could she not undo them but she couldn't even decipher them. 'I know undoing wards is not my forte; but I should be able to detect what he has up.' She thought, frowning softly.

Tonks did her best not to show how thrown she was by this. She'd been going along the idea that he didn't know about magic; he'd been completely dismissive of her wand, which she still held in her hand. He'd barely glanced at it; obviously didn't view it as a threat.

They reached the end of the walkway; stepping over the broken door into a surprisingly clean room. There were clothes laying over on armchair and a basic bed in the corner, chipped crockery and canned food stood on the bookshelf, which had a few battered muggle classic in it and an encyclopaedia.

Tonks looked around at the room, coming to the conclusion that it was a safe house; not where he actually lived.

He'd brought her here, so they were somewhere he considered safe, but wasn't taking her to where he actually lived; he could easily stop using this place and not be harmed by it. She was both relieved and impressed. 'He obviously doesn't give his trust out easily. Moody will approve of this strategy. Wonder why I'm here...'

Seeing those cold eyes were staring at her intently, Tonks blushed slightly and realised that she'd zoned out. Cursing inwardly, she followed the direction of his finger and sat on the beat up couch, taking the glass of, oddly enough, white wine, as she passed him. Supplely checking for poisons; with her limited amount of wandless magic. Finding none, she took a small sip, surprised that it was of good quality.

Cautiously, she watched as he leant casually against the wall opposite her, ignoring the tingling in her neck at that and the fact she couldn't see all the entrances from her position.

'Oh yeah, Moody will definitely approve,' she thought, fighting off a grin. Believing that spontaneously grinning and laughing would not be a very good idea in this situation. She was not even that sure what was going to happen; but was not foolish enough to relax; she kept her wand trained on his mid-section.

He was leaning casually; arms folded loosely.

They each stared at one another, it soon becoming obvious that each was waiting for the other to speak first.

Though, Jade did raise an eyebrow, as he studied Tonks' face once more, in particular her hair which was a short orange colour. 'Odd, wasn't it grey earlier?' He increased his glare and intensity in his jaded eyes. Mentally smirking and watching her squirm in discomfort, quickly avoiding eye contact. Then he did smirk, he'd won and she would speak first.

"Er... thanks for helping me back there." She started, unsure of how to start. A non-committal shrug was her answer.

It was quickly becoming obvious that he wasn't one for speaking and that she would have to become an expert in reading minute body language.

Sighing loudly, she composed herself and sat straighter. "Okay, hi, my name's Nymphadora Tonks, but I prefer Tonks. What's yours?" Staring at him expectantly, she wasn't prepared for the look of anger that entered his eyes. The coldness of his voice startled her when he spoke for the first time. His voice was barely more than a whisper, yet that only added to the fear and scary tone.

"Why don't you tell me." It was not a question but a demand.

Gulping slightly, Tonks stared at him. "w...wh... what do you mean?" She stuttered nervously. 'Damn it Tonks, get a hold of yourself, you're a trained Auror for Merlin's sake!'

Narrowing his eyes, he stared her down before answering, shifting slightly so that he was leaning forwards. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you recognised me the moment you saw me and not for my reputation. No, you saw a resemblance of someone else in me."

He strode forwards as he spoke, ending up towering over Tonks. Lifting her chin; so that she had no choice but to gaze directly into his eyes; he continued; "Leading me to the conclusion that you know the scum that is my parents."

Wrenching her face from his, Tonks had stood and reeled her hand back and attempted to punch him before she fully realised what she was doing. However, before she could make contact, he'd grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back; moving them, so that he was holding her from behind; both of her arms pinned harshly by his. Despite being slighter and shorter than her, he made up for it in strength.

Giving up on struggling, Tonks soon came to her senses and instead of pleading for him to release began to explain why she got so mad at him for that statement.

"You've got it all wrong."

"Have I? Then by all means enlighten me, tell me how they are such good people and that my abandonment was just a horrible mistake." His tone held a hint of mocking towards her, but mostly she heard the bitterness of his words, the well-hidden pain over the belief that his parents didn't give a damn about him.

Blinking back tears at these realisations and tone of his voice, she collapsed in on him.

"NO! You need to listen to me. They never abandoned you. They were murdered the night before; protecting you. You were left here by your mother's aunt who hated her and you by extension. She was the one who wanted nothing to do with you. Your parents loved you. They died protecting you. You were the most precious thing to them. But Voldemort wanted them dead; they were causing him trouble; fighting against him and his Deatheaters. You were a threat to him. But he failed and disappeared that night. He couldn't kill you. You became a hero. The Headmaster left you with your aunt because he thought you'd be safe there - at least that's what he said. He was wrong. My parents tried to petition for custody since we're distant family, we were denied. We didn't know where you were; when we did it was too late; we've been trying to find you ever since. For three years a team has been searching non-stop for you. I'm a part of it. Your godfather - my cousin - he loves and misses you. He needs you, hasn't been the same since he learnt of your disappearance. A lot of us miss you, for you, not who you are... you've got to believe me...Harry... Merlin Harry... mmph..."

A gloved hand over her mouth cut her pleading off. "Enough, your rambling... but I believe you... for now."

Coming out of her incoherent ramblings, Tonks became aware of their new position on the floor. More specifically of her posture and position beneath him and the arm that was on her waist. 'At least he's no longer mad at me,' she thought, quickly picking herself up, scooting backwards, till she hit the wall.

Once again an eye-brow was raised at her antics. Yet, he accepted their new positions without comment and settled himself on the floor beside her.

"New plan." He stated abruptly. "You obviously know a lot of the answer about me and where I come from. So here's what we'll do; we'll trade. I ask a question, you answer. Then we'll switch. If we ask something the other doesn't want to answer then they don't have to. Sound fair?" He stared at her, face now more human looking, if still very controlled and guarded.

She stared at him incredulously. "Okay... but you don't need to do this; it's us who owes you. We're the ones in the wrong."

Staring back at her, he shocked her once again by smiling softly; only the barest upturns of the mouth; but a smile nonetheless. "Maybe, maybe not." He chuckled slightly, when he saw the dumbfounded expression on her face; finding her facial expressiveness, highly amusing. "I learnt a long time ago to trust and follow my instincts, that's what I'm doing right now."

Nodding at him in wonderment, finding him riddled with contradictions and highly unpredictable. 'He's so very different from the cold killer in the alley,' she thought, before frowning and wondering what exactly he meant. Though not noticeable to most, he had hesitated over using the word instinct. 'Does that mean it's something more than that... could he be... no impossible... there hasn't been one since Merlin... then again...' Trailing off, Tonks wondered whether to just ask him, before settling on watching his first impressions of everyone else and waiting for more knowledge of his character.

Time will tell whether or not her suspicions will prove correct.

But first she needed to know if this little question game of his; was good news for Sirius or not.

"Does this mean you'll come back with me?" She decided to come out and ask; he seemed to respect honesty and directness.

Studying her carefully he took some time before answering, yet not answering. "Depends on the truth."

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" She tried not to let her disappointment show, vowing that she will convince him to come home. 'I just hope it's not to kill Dumbledore. The guy may be manipulative but he's not Voldemort.'

"How did I end up on the streets?" The question was asked with zero emotion on his part; voice dead and eyes shielded; face a blank slate. He sat motionless; waiting for an answer.

Sighing sadly, Tonks steeled herself to explain and for the questions her answer would no doubt raise.

"It was Halloween 1981, you were fifteen months old." She saw the way he picked up on the age; mentally calculating the day of his birth. "You and your parents were in hiding from Voldemort - this megalomaniac terrorist. That night he found you and attacked. He killed them but failed to kill you. He disappeared that night, some think he's dead. Afterwards, you were found in the rubble and left to your mother's sister; they hated each other. The next day, she left you in a dustbin in the East End."

She'd left a fair bit out; he still didn't know about magic and she couldn't bring herself to give detail on his parents' deaths.

"They loved you; you were so very precious to them. They died protecting you, Harry." She tenderly added. Fighting the urge to change hair colour and style. She preferred letting her metamorphic abilities loose on her hair; changing it to suit her mood.

Seeing the smouldering anger in his eyes, she was very glad she'd only given the bare minimum.

"Do not call me that. 'Harry' is not my name. Not anymore." His voice was pure venom. There was no space for argument.

Gulping, Tonks, nodded and lips trembling agreed. "Yy...yes... okay. Sorry. But that is the name they gave you. You haven't told me your name." Belatedly Tonks was realising that she should have asked for his name before now and that it was obvious he would not know his real name or go by it. If she could realise that he would not by the ideal that the Ministry wanted, then she should have realised that going by his birth name would also be something he wouldn't do. Afterall, the reason they had to search for him was because, locating spells wouldn't work, because he didn't know his real name.

Without any emotion he told her. "Jade. The name's Jade."

It was simple and to the point. If she didn't know his reputation or asked him; then he wasn't going to tell her.

Tonks decided that she would accept his name; if she could accept that he would not be their Golden Boy; then she could accept a name change.

"What else are you hiding? You are deliberately with-holding information from your explanation."

The matter of fact tone he used; had Tonks gulping audibly. 'Damn, he's really too perceptive. Well at least this bolds well for teaching him magic.'

"You're right," She thought she saw a please smirk at that, but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure. "What I'm about to tell you, is the truth. Magic is real. I'm a witch and you're a wizard. You're parents were as well. There are whole hidden communities of us out there." She stopped; rather surprised he hadn't called her a liar yet.

"I know." Was all he said, before lapsing back into silence.

Sputtering her drink out in shock, Tonks gaped for a while. Not trusting her ability to speak. "How do you know? You barely acknowledged my wand as a threat and you never said."

She stopped at the sound of his laughter. It wasn't an overly present sound, rather cold; sending shivers up her spine.

"You acted as though I didn't know, so I decided I'd wait until you brought it up. As for the rest well..." He trailed off, not needing to explain. She understood, she'd seen him in action afterall.

"So what do you know? How did you find out? Why haven't you come back before now?" A long-fingered calloused hand stopped her rambling questions.

"I didn't know I had anything to come back to."

Answering her questions in reverse order, she realised that he was very smart and obviously kept to himself.

"I was out one day and saw the Leaky Cauldron, heading in, I found myself in Diagon Alley. After walking about for a while and listening to those around me, it wasn't that difficult to piece together. It certainly explained a few of the tricks I can do." Here, he winked saucily at her, though his voice was still pretty bland.

"For what I know, this and that, mainly what I could pick up and interested me."

"Do you have a wand?"

"Yeah, but I rarely cast spells, mostly use potions and a few other items."

"Potions?" Disbelief coloured her voice. "Your father wasn't very good at them and Godfather hates the current potions professor." She added when he looked at her questioningly.

Nodding softly, he stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not them. Besides there very useful and brewing them, can't be traced." He smiled slightly at the last part; showing her that he knows the spells on the wand and likes his amenity.

Smiling back, she shook her head at his trickery. Suddenly finding herself more amused and less intimidated.

"What really happened to my parents then?"

Sighing, she'd been hoping to avoid this. "Pretty much what I said, except it was Voldemort who killed them. Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, took a while to get the name though. What's up with the fear of the name thing? Pretty stupid."

"I suppose it is. I used to be afraid to say his name; until I got Mad-Eye as a mentor in my first year as an Auror. Most people think that saying his name will bring a death to a member of their family."

"Thought he was dead now."

She noted the way he phrased that and realised that he didn't buy what most everyone thought. Instead of answering him, she queried his unvoiced view.

"You don't think so?"

Shaking his head, he poured himself another glass of wine.

"So what were my parents' names?"

It was an innocent enough question; asked with genuine curiosity. But it was like a sucker punch to Tonks. When he'd revealed he knew of magic and been to the Alley, she'd thought he knew and she wouldn't have to explain.

Deciding to just take the plunge and not prolong it, she told him, knowing that he'll easily place the names to who he was. "James and Lily Potter." Looking at him, she noted unhappily, that she was right. From those names he now knew the expectations on him and his status. There was anger in those eyes and something else she couldn't place.

In a tight voice he asked. "Is that all I am to you? The-Boy-Who-Lived? Because I'll tell you now, I am no figurehead, I am me and I won't bow to anyone else's ideals. If that's all you want leave. Now." By the end his voice was the loudest she'd heard it all evening, yet it was not only normal level. There was threat and anger present in the end.

Shaking her head, Tonks tried to convey with her eyes how far from the truth he was. "That's nowhere near the truth. Yes, I was out here, doing my Auror patrol looking for you but I wanted to find you, for you. A lot of us want to find you and bring you home to family. Make sure your safe." Holding eye contact, she was relieved to see he believed her.

"Do you want to know more?" she hesitantly asked.

"No, I think I can piece everything else together from the papers and gossipmongers."

She couldn't tell from his voice or posture what he actually thought or felt about it. For the similar reasons she decided not to say anything more on the matter, figuring once if he had anything he wanted to know he'd ask her. Changing the subject slightly, she decided to speak about Sirius, try to convince him how much he was missed and wanted.

"Your Godfather, Sirius, he really misses you and wants you home. He's lost all hope when he learned you were lost to us. He feels like he let your parents down and its all his fault. He couldn't help not being there, he was fra..."

"Framed. I know." He cut her off once more. Only this time it was more understanding.

Feeling optimistic; she asked the one question she truly wanted the answer to since having found him.

"Will you come back with me?" Carefully keeping the hope from her voice.

"No."

"Oh." She could not keep her disappointment hidden. "I see." Standing up, she started to leave, when his voice called out and stopping her in her tracks.

"Not yet. I need time to think about what you've told me. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon at 3.15. I will have your answer then. Come alone; tell no one. If you betray this trust, then never seeing me again will be the least of your worries." At the last statement he smirked fully and a little frighteningly, especially the glint in his eyes.

Deep down she knew that last bit should scare her, but the first half filled her with such joy and hope that she brushed the end aside. Smiling cheerfully, she agreed and with a wave, left the building. Planning the little white lie she would tell everyone else about her tardiness and figuring she'd need to have to avoid everyone tomorrow, so as to keep it a secret. She chose not to think about the possibility that he'd turn her down, she would just have to convince him.

Her last thought before disapparating outside of the building was, 'now, how do I get everyone to come over tomorrow night for dinner? He'll probably hate meeting everyone at once but at least it's out the way. And we need to prepare for Dumbledore and the Ministry.'

Ten minutes later, Jade left the building; walking briskly away. He did not look back. His face was blank; eyes glittering darkly in the starlight. If anyone were near him that night, they may have heard the sound of soft pleased chuckling on the wind. Then again, with the reputation of the Jaded Avenger, it is quite possible that anyone who heard him so amused would immediately fear for their life.

* * *

Okay, well that's all for now!

(Yeah, I know slightly odd sentence to end the chapter with but I kinda like it!)

Okay so Tonks may be somewhat AU here, not too sure on her character. As for Jade/Harry, if he doesn't seem to be in character or is acting different to how you thought when thinking of his up-bringing well remember this is FANfiction and there will be more of an explanation on why he acts as he does later on by Mad-Eye Moody!

Now, to answer the questions that some of you have been asking concerning the pairing for this fic:

Yes, I will have a vote to decide the pairing, though it won't be set up for a few more chapters. Though, I wouldn't mind a bit of feedback as to which you guys would prefer – slash or non-slash pairing for Harry/Jade. Though I will be making him bi-sexual; the final pairing is currently unknown. I will take into consideration any and all suggestions and likely the vote will have both male and female names. Pairing will not be an OC.

But if it is a female, it will be someone in his year. As for a guy, I think it will either be in his year or a couple of years older. There won't be a Harry/Jade and someone a decade or more older, not because I am against such pairings but because I don't believe it would be right for the story. (Even if the older people will probably be able to understand and relate to him better.)

Sorry to those who were thinking/hoping for a Tonks/Harry pairing. That won't be the case. Though Tonks WON'T be with Remus in this fic. That's all I'm saying.

Fair warning here, there will be some SLASH pairings in this fic no matter what - I won't be revealing who until it comes up in the story. There won't be the rather obvious Sirius/Remus though – just so you know.

There won't actually be any explicit details of any sex scenes or such that come up (if it gets that far and at least I doubt I will write it, more likely be heavily implied, never written such things before so doubt I will do it justice, we'll see how it progresses.)

Right, well that's all for now and more in a month or so!


	9. Chapter 8

Hiya! Okay thank you for the favourites, reviews and alerts. It's wonderful to know so many of you like this story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and all related characters, places, features belong to J. K. Rowling.

Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:** There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Flashbacks**

~Parseltongue~

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Tonks Household: Undisclosed Location, England:

From the outside it appeared to be a well-kept lived-in comfortable two story old farmhouse. There was a spacious and colourful back garden with a patio and barbecue; room for children to run and play; though no child had lived there in many a year. A tall hedge enclosed the garden, with a small wooden gate in the bottom leading to a vegetable and herb garden, beyond that there was a small lake that in summer you could swim in. From the front there were a variety of potted plants and a gravel driveway. To the side of the house there stood two barns, each freshly painted and well-kept, thought they were no longer used for their original purposes. One still housed animals; to most it appeared to be horses, there was a paddock beside the barn for them. The other had been converted to a home gym for their daughter and many of their friends to train in.

The property was very rural; a good hour from the closest town; if one could call it that. The couple themselves, had bought the house several years ago for their retirement and for the wife's ill cousin to have some good ole' country air.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was at her wits end. Her cousins' depressive mood had hit a new low and she was fed up with it. Absolutely nothing had worked to cheer him up. Not even the muggle anti-depressants!

The healers said he didn't want to be happy and his magic will stop anything that could alter his mood from working. It had to be his decision to cheer up or feel anything else than his current guilt and grief. Until then, he would stay like he is.

Well she wasn't having it anymore. Slamming the full plate of perfectly good untouched food down on the worktop; it wasn't long before she'd thrown the untouched still warm tea into the sunset orange kitchen wall. Something had to give.

A frustrated sob escaped her and her body trembled in rage as the wiry arms of her husband enveloped her.

"Hush love, he'll come around, just be patient." The soothing voice of her husband whispered into her ear, tenderly kissing the sensitive area just below her ear.

Slamming her fists into the counter top, for lack of anything else to throw, her trembling and tears increased. "It's been two years now Ted and nothing!"

Taking her hands in his, kissing them gently, Ted Tonks remained silent, knowing there was nothing he could say, for it was true but more importantly, knowing his wife needed to vent.

Sobbing loudly, she turned to face her husband, tears falling down her face. "What if he's dead? Then what? Am I to stand by and watch my cousin die? But then again how is it any different to what's happening now. Maybe I should just go up there and kill him myself. I mean muggles will put a sick animal down and this isn't any different."

By the end she'd collapsed into her husband's chest, in complete hysterics.

Holding her tightly, Ted tried to remain confident and strong, though he himself had no clue as to what they'd do or how they'd handle it but he knew they would face it together.

Smiling softly, he recalled an event in their late teens, deep laughter escaped him. "Love, remember what happened when your parents and sisters found out about us? What they said and did?" This was a risk but he knew his wife needed reminding of that.

"Yeah, Bella and mother were screaming obscenities at me, cursing my audacity, the shame I brought on us, while you wrestled with father trying to get to me. That was the last night I was considered a Black and the next day we eloped." She smiled softly at the memory, thought it started out as a dark day, it ended up being one of the best as she gained her love and freedom.

"Yes, we did and you remember what Sirius did?"

"He defied Walburga, and came to our reception, told me he was proud of me and loved me; that he was glad I able to escape and be happy. But what does that have to do with now?"

He reached out a hand and brushed away the few straggling tears from her face, smiling at the panda eyes looking up at him. "You survived the loss of your family, you escaped their demands and beliefs, Sirius had faith that we would make it and that you'd done the right thing. You were his inspiration. Now, it's your turn to return the favour. If anyone can get him moving, it's you."

Oh Ted knew all right that his wife was done in but he also knew that since his release she had catered to Sirius' every need; taking food up to his room, feeding him, bathing him. Hell, just last month she was debating buying him a wheelchair so she could take him outside and for a walk! She had done everything for him. Not once had she made him work for anything or let anyone else snap or yell at the man. In fact, she'd hexed Severus when he'd made a sneering comment about the man, though he must say it was a riot to see the ole' dungeon bat fear for his manhood. Then when Mad Eye and Kingsley and gone to Sirius' room intending to go all tough love and hard-arse on the man, she'd ran them out of the house with a meat cleaver!

Since then nobody had dared say anything negative or do anything to Sirius that Andromeda did not approve of... which was precisely the problem.

"You need to stop catering to him, giving in to him. You need to stand up to him, make him realise he can't sit around and mope all day and still expect you to take him his food and help him dress." Ted quickly put a hand over his wife's mouth, cutting off her protest. "He's not disabled or brain damaged, he's just depressed. He doesn't need you to do everything for him, your just enabling him. If you want to see an improvement you've got to stop."

Only when he felt her nodding against his hand did he let go.

"So you think Alastor was right?"

"I'm not sure about that, he's not the most subtle of guys but this soft-hearted protection thing of yours isn't doing either of you any good."

Sighing, Andromeda removed her wand from her apron; with a flick of her wrist she repaired all the damage from her outburst. "So, I need to take a step back."

"Something like that. Don't take his food up to him anymore, he's got legs, make him use them. There's no reason why he can't come eat at the table with the rest of us. You can run a bath for him and make him bathe himself – raising his hands defensively, he held off the outburst that was about to come – you can wait outside or place monitoring charms if you're worried about him trying to drown himself."

"Okay, I get it, I'll step back some. But Ted, I just... I can't lose him. He's been through so much in life and I... I can't let him go out like this."

Pulling her into a one-armed hug, he led them both to the sitting room. "I know love, and we won't."

Both were upstairs and fast asleep when their daughter finally returned home. Neither one went to wake her for breakfast the next morning, knowing she'd had the late shift, and if she'd found anything she'd have woken them when she got in.

Oh, how wrong they were... not that they'd know... yet...

* * *

Jade's Flat:

Arriving home, Jade quickly set about locking the door and raising the wards. He hadn't exactly been honest with Tonks, true he'd been to Diagon Alley and true he didn't have a wand but that didn't mean he could do magic. 'Well she didn't ask so why tell.' He smirked slightly moving further into the apartment once he was certain his flat was fully sealed and secure.

The reason Jade was so good at what he did is that people never knew when he was withholding information. His philosophy was if you lie you'll get caught out so keep an element of the truth mixed in there. Or his personal favourite is to just omit anything and everything unless they directly ask the question, which most people can't manage.

He'd only met one person who understood him and knew how to ask their questions properly so he'd either have to full out lie – which he can do exceptionally well – or tell them the truth – which he doesn't like doing. 'Good thing he knows enough from my character to not desire asking about every little detail of my life.' His smirk changed into a half-smile as he thought of the guy. 'Maybe I should see about meeting up, it's been three months...'

He made his way over to the open-plan kitchen and poured himself the strongest drink he had. Swallowing it in two gulps, he refilled the glass and made his way to the old couch, flopping down heavily.

His mind a swirl of thoughts; she'd given him a lot to think about but the only thing really standing out was the revelation that he was Harry Potter.

"Goddamn it!" The glass was flung against the wall; shattering just above the mantle.

"Shit!" His mind was in complete turmoil.

Jade considered himself to be a pretty damn intelligent person. He'd have to be to get this far and to stay on top in his line of work. He was sly, cunning and clever. He always held the cards and knew just when to use them or drop them; that's part of how he got his revenge for Thrift so quickly.

And part of how he could always work out who was an utter scumbag and deserved to die.

But he'd never once thought he was Harry Potter.

'It's so freaking obvious!' He jumped up from the coach and began pacing the length of the room. He had black hair and green eyes, he was the right age and oh yeah he had the goddamn famous scar! He couldn't believe he'd never once realised that he and the missing Saviour were one and the same. He was supposed to be good at what he did; he never missed a mark, so how for Christ's sake had he missed that obvious link?

'She got it when she first saw me. Realised right away who I was and that I wouldn't be their puppet.' He calmed slightly at the latter thought and continued his pacing.

He had no love for Harry Potter or the Wizarding Worlds ideal of him; he was no hero and disliked most of what they thought their Saviour was and should be. He wasn't anybodies puppet either... a scowl tugged at his face, when he thought of the last person who'd tried to make him their property.

The man believed himself to be a criminal mastermind. In many ways he had it all a solid business under an alias and a day job or cover in the stock market with a wife and three kids. The loving father and doting husband. Oh how he hated that disguise... but it was the perfect camouflage, complete with the obedient church-going Christian act and various charity work. But it was all built on a lie; built on illegal money and blood.

The man, Kyle Bates, had thought he could manipulate and control him, that he could have the 'Jaded Avenger' as his own personal kept assassin and bodyguard. He was wrong. The moment he took a hostage and attempted to use blackmail and leverage against Jade, Jade had merely taken him out. It had been a gory bloody task, spur of the moment, but it had to be done. There had also been little time for clean up and removal of his DNA from the crime scene as the police had been called. Jade had run from the building and been spotted and shot at by several officers yet none had seen him properly and he'd evaded the law once more. Not only that but a message was delivered that night, that Jade was not someone to mess with or try to control. It also cemented the reputation he'd made for himself.

Since then he'd been a lot more careful; making sure not to get caught in the trap again.

He flopped down onto the couch, releasing a sigh as he did so.

Again, he thought over the fact he was Harry Potter, trying to piece it together. Flicking his wrist he summoned one of the thick leather tomes from the bookcase; inside of it there was the information he had gathered of the Wizarding World; clippings from past daily prophets on the war and on Harry Potter. The rumours and Intel he'd gathered during his few excursions to the four Wizarding Alleys were also in there, as well as any tit-bit his friend there would tell him when they met up, which was usually every time he went there.

Studying the information he had on the Potters and the missing Saviour he began to realise why he'd never made the connection before.

"They portray Harry Potter as the spitting image of his father; with his mother's eyes. They show him as a clean cut young boy, full of life and innocence. Despite having no clue where he is or how he grew up. Quite ludicrous." He smirked softly, fingering the book in his lap. 'It could be highly entertaining to crush those hopes and dreams of theirs... plus now that I know who I am there's Dumbledore to deal with. He left me with my aunt who in turn abandoned me... hmm... she never wanted me and hated magic... he was aware of this yet left me there anyway... what was his plan?'

Jade summoned another leather tome, one which had been charmed to never fill and to shrink and lighten as required. It held every bit of information he'd gathered on one; Albus Dumbledore, along with any and all discrepancies and thoughts he had on most of the man's actions, especially actions after the war with Voldemort ended. Something never added up correctly. He was certain there was a hidden agenda, that the man was passing laws for some big end game that only he was aware of. The questions he could never answer were why and what. Why was he doing this and what was his end game?

'Once the news of Harry Potter's disappearance was brought to light, his game changed to incorporate that, he no longer expects or wants Harry Potter to show up but I'm sure he has some back-up plan for if it does happen... which cannot bode well for me.' His face lit up in a half-grin, though his eyes glinted in a rather malicious way. 'Then again, I do like a challenge and what better way to uncover his real intentions and foil them, than, by being right under his nose.'

If asked, Jade would vehemently deny it, but Nymphadora Tonks had chipped the icy exterior that was his heart and soul. He was intrigued by her and if what she said was true... then perhaps he no longer needed to be so isolated and alone.

The question was could he risk happiness with a family, when he'd already lost two or rather three; since his biological parents were no longer scumbags. Could he really open his heart, risk it being torn to shreds again? Did he even have anything left there to give to loved ones? Hadn't he lost all his humanity or all the good, when he lost his gang? Was there anything left? Or was he just a cracked and damaged shell?

Walking back to the kitchen, he poured himself another drink; whiskey, and took a seat at the counter, popping a couple of slices of bread into the toaster as he went.

Despite the odds, the risks and dangers, he made his decision the moment she told him he was Harry Potter, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it to either one of them. The catch was there would be strict rules and conditions. He would go with her but on his terms or not at all. She and everyone else involved would have to comply with his wishes or he'd simply disappear on them.

In all truth London had started to become boring and dull to him, the predictability of it all, the drug lords, rapists, all of them were becoming unpredictable and equally sadistic. There was no longer any enjoyment in killing them... even if it saved lives. In the end, it was all for nought; an endless vicious cycle. One which he was fully disheartened with.

"Perhaps Dumbledore could provide a new source of enjoyment for me?" He mused absently, flicking the light off as he headed towards his bedroom.

As he stripped down to his boxers, he decided it would be necessary to make a trip to Diagon Alley, maybe arrange a meeting with his... friend... he needed some more answers. Plus it had been a while since he'd been to the Alley and if he decided to go with Tonks, he'd need to buy a trunk or two for his possessions. 'Perhaps a blood bonded one from Knockturn Alley?' Jade thought as he settled into bed, hand gripped around his killing dagger, several other weapons hidden nearby, on the off-chance someone actually manages to get past the heavy duty wards layered over the apartment.

* * *

Diagon Alley:

Jade walked quickly into the Leaky Cauldron and passed through with a brief nod to the bartender, Tom. Luckily the pub was pretty empty, with it being the school year and early on a week day, not many people were in the pub or in the Alley. It was mostly those who knew the value of keeping their mouths shut.

Jade deliberately came at one of the quiet times so as not to garner too much attention, especially considering his disguise, though most of the shop owners had seen him several times over the past three years and believed they knew him. There was also the friend he was meeting who was a respected authority figure in their society and the shop-owners trusted his judgement which gave him trust and faith with them.

Behind his blank mask, he felt a tug at his heart as he thought of the man he viewed as a close-friend yet the guy knew nothing about him or anything near the truth. Yes, he knew he wasn't a threat to those he protected and that he wasn't as he appeared but he was so unsuspecting of the real truth. Jade couldn't help but wonder, if the man knew the truth of The Jaded Avenger and that he was also Harry Potter, would he remain loyal and as a friend or would he turn him in. And if he turned him in, what would he turn him in for; for being a killer or for being their saviour? And to whom would he turn him in to? Dumbledore or the Ministry?

Despite the enormous risk, Jade still wanted to tell the guy the truth. He wanted him to know. He'd been battling with his conscious for some time now, over whether or not to let the guy in or not.

'Damn it, I can't afford this!' Despite his decision last night, his thoughts were still swirling and his emotions were completely torn.

Jade knew he could no longer go about things on his own. He'd been growing fed up of his loner life-style but did not like the idea Tonks had presented for him of jumping into the family life. Thrift and the gang were all the family he'd ever known or wanted; they could never be replaced but at the same time he knew he needed at the very least companions. If he stayed as he was, then in a few years he'd no longer care to live or would turn to drugs and alcohol to numb the loneliness.

He unobtrusively entered Knockturn Alley, heading for a small corner shop at the end of the street; Crimson Night, one of the few shops owned and run by a vampire; Stefano Fileva.

Jade suppressed a shiver as he passed Borgin and Burkes, that was one shop he would never want to be in and one owner he never wanted to meet... again. Jade could handle a lot of things and had been in a lot of insane situations but Borgin was just a bit too creepy.

Entering the shop, Jade ignored the bell chime and odd chuckle at the end. Instead he strolled purposefully up to the counter, not even blinking when the owner suddenly appeared behind it.

"Ah Mr. Damon, welcome, it has been too long." Stefano spoke in an supposed seductive manner, a glint in his eyes.

Jade did his best not to react to the outrageously flirtatious smile aimed at him; not sure if he should be pleased the vampire did not know his true appearance or not as it appeared he was very enamoured with his glamoured self. "I require your services in blood-bonding a few items. I will also need your complete discretion in this matter." With that Jade placed a specific sum of galleons on the counter. At the same time he let his magic senses branch out to check for eavesdroppers or Ministry spells and charms; it was not unusual for them to attempt to spy on the patrons of Knockturn Alley, in particular with shops which were known to have dark objects or meddle in borderline illegal magics; such as blood magic.

Stefano shook his golden locks in acceptance, the icy tone the request was made with brooked no arguments or anymore flirtation. He suppressed a sigh and not for the first time wished he was a more senior vampire and could enchant Eric Damon to his bed.

As a vampire aged they gained more powers and their magic increased; how much depended on the will of the vampire and on how powerful they were before turning. Fortunately for Jade not only was Stefano relatively young but he hadn't been that strong a wizard when he was human. Not only was he below average, most vampires tended to dislike the man for his actions and work ethic, therefore he wasn't all that well-trained, making him a minimal threat to Jade. Of course there was the small concern of Stefano being a part of Voldemort's circle. Like most vampires in Britain he disliked the treatment and prejudice of the Ministry and general public and had been swayed by Voldemort's promises of freedom and power; of all the blood he could want.

Behind the counter, Stefano deflated slightly, knowing that Eric Damon would never consent to his desires and that the man was quite deadly. Indeed Stefano well recalled their first meeting, wherein he ended up with a dagger at his throat. Coincidentally it was the dagger which Thrift had gifted Jade; his preferred weapon of choice and the dagger which Stefano later blood-bonded to Jade so that no other may possess or touch the weapon.

"Very well, what items do you require?" There was still a mild flirtatious tone there but for the most part Stefano had gone serious and to business deciding he will not push his luck, especially as Jade had just unleashed a dagger which Stefano was all too familiar with and was now absently twirling it in his right hand whilst his left drummed the black counter-top.

"One multi-purpose seven compartment trunk, in dragon-hide with silver fastenings, a small jewel chest with key-lock for decoration; I want it made to accept a voice password as well as the basic DNA touch. Finally if you could give the basic return sequence on these items." Here Jade handed over a small satchel of various items, before pausing to consider his next words. "Also I need as many of those medallions you previously showed me, with all the spells previously mentioned on them. But I need it to be completely undetectable by anyone, including yourself once I activate them."

Stefano gulped at the frosty look he was given when he opened his mouth to protest the last request. Nodding in acquiescence he went into the back room. Returning he was carrying a small hand-carved deep oak box, with blood filled runes etched on the lid. "I only have six of the medallions remaining. I will have everything you need ready by noon... should I close up shop that is..." Trailing off he looked at Jade expectantly and seeing the new pile of gold on his counter, he nodded once more, a greedy smile on his face. "You don't have to pay in cash Eric, there are other acceptable ways you know." He suggested. Though they both knew Jade would never accept such an audacious offer and that Stefano would never turn down such a large sum of gold.

"I'll be back at noon, see that it is ready." With a curt nod, Jade turned and left the shop.

Stefano sighed and went to lock up, pocketing the money into his robes as he went. 'This never would have happened to Sanguini.' He thought miserably, often comparing himself to this vampire. Sanguini was one of the strangest vampires Stefano had ever met – not that he'd met many – but he was also one who got laid the most and was found highly charming by all humans, without resorting to enchanting them. Stefano was truly envious of him and often tried to compete with him, usually failing miserably. 'No matter by summer's end I'll be back in favour and have more favour than Sanguini.' He thought evilly as he eyed the work in the corner; a personal order by Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had avoided Knockturn Alley and such dark magic since the Dark Lord's fall; if he was now back in his old haunts and business acumen then it could only mean one thing; the Dark Lord would soon be back. Stefano had every intention of rejoining the ranks, something Sanguini wasn't a part of. 'The infernal Romeo will be bowing down to me for a change soon enough.' Cackling lightly, Stefano gathered the tools he needed for the work Jade requested, knowing it wouldn't do to dally.

Back in Diagon Alley, Jade - or Eric Damon as he was going by today - was just stepping out of the bank after exchanging some money into galleons, pleased the exchange rate seemed to be currying in his favour today. Heading to Ollivander's Wand Shop, he decided it would be best to buy himself a legal wand. Not that he even owned any wand currently, being accomplished in wandless magic. But Jade preferred his secrets and didn't want people knowing he could do the almost impossible which was why a wand was needed and it needed to be from Ollivander's as that way it wouldn't be questioned.

If he was lucky he could avoid having the trace on his wand as he currently appeared to be twenty-one years old.

Entering the shop he waited at the counter for someone to appear, eyes surveying the multitudes of boxes in the room and large cobwebs and layer of dust on the walls.

"Hello young sir, how may I help you?" A voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Turning cautiously, Jade was surprised to see a brief flicker of disappointment in the misty eyes of the old man. Curious as to why he'd be disappointed Jade waited a few more moments before replying. Taking the time to study the man before him, absently strengthening his occlumency shields, eyes narrowing in suspicion when he saw the man before him widen his eyes and smile widely.

"A-Ha I see you are a wise young man, adept in many things. I believe we may expect much from you, Mr... er..."

Jade raised an eyebrow as the man trailed off in confusion. 'I haven't introduced myself yet but he's acting as if he should know who I am... peculiar... unless he's a partial seer?' Regarding him with a higher level of interest and a hint of suspicion. "It's Eric Damon and I'm here for a wand."

"Of course, of course you are, yes yes, now let's see." Stepping around Jade, Olivander headed towards a seemingly random pile of boxes in the middle of the room. "Now my name is Olivander, as you may have already guessed. As I'm sure you're aware by now, considering your age Mr. _Damon_ it's not the wizard that chooses the wand but the wand the wizard. That been said, here you go."

With that Olivander handed over a pale 10inch wand.

Not sure what to make of the mad as his voice went up and down in tempo and seem to jitter in excitement with his last few words, Jade merely stared in what could have been agape had he not managed to gain control of himself. So instead only his eyes widened and eyebrows raised fractionally. His right hand was itching to pull out his dagger, the more the man spoke the more Jade became certain that the man knew he wasn't who he appeared to be.

'Impossible though, this glamour is complex and fool-proof with a hint of parsle magic for good measure.' He'd realised his gift of parsletongue when he was seven years old and had come across a snake; why said snake had been in a dustbin outside of McDonald's he'd never discovered. But he'd known of his gift and upon discovery of the magical world he'd sought out anything he could on the ability, going so far as to pay the Goblins a hefty sum of gold to acquire three very rare books that only a parslemouth can read.

He was brought out of his musings by the very man he was trying decipher prodding him with the handle of the wand.

"Come on now, nothing to fear, just take it and give it a wave." A jolly smile tore at his wrinkled face, before he stepped back as Jade took the wand.

The next second a cabinet in the corner caught fire and Jade found the wand being snapped from his arm before he could even act.

"No no I think not. Hmm how about this one, good for channelling power."

Jade could not help feel a little disheartened that he was not allowed to have the previous wand as it would have been most useful for his work and quite enjoyable too.

Feeling foolish, he once again waved his arm and to both their surprise a bouquet of flowers shot out the end.

Forcing down a blush, something he was unaccustomed to feeling, Jade raised a single eyebrow at the laughing man, the rest of him impassive and stoic.

"Hmm... maybe not. Now let's see... what else." With that Olivander walked further into his shop, humming to himself the tune to if you're happy and you know it, not realising he was just further irking Jade, whose hand was truly twitching in desire to pull a dagger on the strange man before him.

A further forty-five minutes later and Jade truly wanted to kill the man. It seemed the more wands he needed to try the happier the man became and the more boisterous, jolly and worst of all the more he sang. The guy was now openly singing and giggling as he rattled around his shop looking for yet another wand for Jade to try. Jade however was focusing his attention on the pile of discarded wands on the counter. If looks could kill then they'd all be ashes right about now.

This was not his day. Not at all and he still needed to return to Knockturn Alley before meeting with his friend at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then deal with Tonks at 3.15pm. At this rate though he may as well move into the shop!

He was brought out of his musings by Olivander's return. Taking the wand almost hesitantly, Jade was surprised when it felt rather warm and good in his grip, a warmth spread to his heart... but it didn't feel quite right. Sparks of red and gold shot from the tip but he could see Olivander frowning heavily.

"Hmm, odd but no that won't do. It's not quite right for you but close. Most peculiar. Most peculiar indeed."

"Why is that?" Jade questioned softly with just a minor narrowing of his eyes.

"That wand right there is a phoenix and holly wand. What is peculiar about it being a close match for you is that it is the brother wand to Lord Voldemort."

Now that bit of information openly shocked Jade and it showed, though mercifully no one else was present to see it. "Oh, indeed. So, what does that have to do with me?" He questioned, aiming for nonchalant and uninterested, though from the speculative wide-eyed look he received, he reckoned he failed.

"Nothing much, afterall the wand chooses the wizard. It's just that I and a few others had been expecting that wand to go to another."

Here Olivander through Jade a very specific look that left no doubt in Jade's mind that Olivander knew who he was or at the very least knew of his disguise.

"Re-a-lly" He deliberately drew the word out. "You don't say. Well I can assure you that I haven't the foggiest why such a wand would take a shine to me... but you did say it was the right match?" He couldn't manage to keep the hope out of his voice when he asked the last part.

"Hmm, oh no you're quite right. the wand isn't a right match. I believe the best option right now would be for me to custom build you one. Now if you'd please come to my back room and choose your wand components though if you'd prefer I could sell you the phoenix wand as it is the closest match I have in store and would work for you without any problem. Customs wands tend to be pricey." Again Olivander threw a speculative searching look towards Jade.

"No thank you, I prefer the custom. Money is not a problem." Although a part of Jade was telling him he'd need that phoenix wand that it was important but it would certainly draw the focus of Albus Dumbledore onto his alias of Eric Damon.

With that Jade entered the back room and within fifteen minutes he'd chosen the parts for his wand, recieivng a promise from Olivander that it would be ready by the end of the week.

As he left and headed back towards Knockturn Alley as it was already gone noon, Jade began making plans to be able to leave Tonks' home without arousing suspicion to be able to pick the wand up. Not wanting them to be with when he did as it meant going un-glamoured and would therefore cause a lot of problems.

By the time he was done with Stefano and had shrunk and hidden his itmes inside his specially ordered one-of-a-kind dragon-hide knee-length jacket, it was precisely three minutes to one.

Rushing through the now busy street of Diagon Alley, Jade was just pushing through the door to the Leaky Cauldron when he became aware of his rather clumsy tail of two late-twenties, off-duty or incognito Aurors. At any other time he would have chuckled at their antics but this time he did not for it was rather obvious he'd been spotted leaving Knockturn Alley on a day the Aurors are running some sort of sting operation to try and flush out dark wizards.

Shrugging it off, knowing he hadn't done anything wrong and the information Tom had about his alias would be more than enough to get them to leave him be. Besides he hadn't exactly done anything illegal and could easily take them out or oblivate them if needs be.

Entering the bar, though he would never admit it to himself he was disappointed not to see his friend waiting for him.

Preparing to settle down in a closed off shady corner to wait, Jade was taken aback when Tom beckoned him over and silently handed him a slip of paper before heading off to serve his waiting patrons.

Opening the note he was perplexed and suddenly angered at the range of emotions that the note filled him with, it unnerved him that the fact he was being stood up by someone he hardly knew and vice versa could cause his heart to clench so painfully.

'_Eric, my deepest apologies but I cannot make our lunch date today. There is an emergency at work that I must attend to._ _I'm also afraid that I have a prior engagement and cannot meet you tonight either. But I very much would like to meet soon. It has been far too long my friend. Please, I beg of you call-in to see me at work - I know you know where to go and have been there before though you did not visit me – I worry about you. Know I am here for you._

_Yours, K.S'_

Though Tom trusted and was friendly towards Eric Damon, he also knew the man was not one to mess with or anger. Knowing what the note held, Tom knew any words he offered or even if he offered just a drink would not go down well and so he left.

Tom looked up in time to see Jade stalk out the front of his bar into the muggle world and see the crumpled note turn to ashes on his bar top. Shaking his head in dismay he headed over to clean the mess up.

* * *

Abandoned Warehouse – 3.15pm:

The soft pop of apparition could be heard, before a purple-haired young woman appeared and fell sideways into a battered trash can. "Damn it!" She in-eloquently cursed before righting herself and wiping the grime from her jeans and tan jacket.

Glancing around, finding herself alone; the redness slowly left her cheeks. Quickly she headed towards the rundown building from yesterday. Before she'd even stepped inside she knew that a lot of the wards on the building had been taken away.

'He's not coming here after this... but why?' Feeling her trepidation rising, Tonks swiftly walked up the stairs and entered the room from yesterday, sensing a presence in there. 'So he's already here.'

She'd just had the hardest day of her life; avoiding her parents, boss, mentor and close-friend, all so she wouldn't need to be caught in a lie or lie to them about her patrol last night.

'It was just luck that today was my day off and that my parents seemed preoccupied with each other and their new approach to dealing with Sirius. Merlin, I hope it work but then again we may not need to worry much longer.'

Sending up a quick prayer for the outcome to be as she desired, Tonks pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Leaning against the wall, across from her, he stood perfectly composed and relaxed, dressed exactly as he was before. He showed no reaction to her entrance, proving he'd known she was there. No greeting was given, just a slight nod towards the coach.

Walking as confidently as she could, Tonks quickly went and situated herself on the coach opposite him. She was miffed when he showed no sign of moving to sit or offered no drink as he had last night.

'Surely if he was coming with me there'd be bags or he'd be friendlier?' Not liking the attitude he was giving her or the sinking feeling in her chest, Tonks put all her efforts into looking relaxed and cheerful. She said nothing, deciding he could make the first move this time.

They sat in silence for a while, both regarding the other; one passive and blank, the other smiling and hopeful.

Finally, Jade decided he'd got what he wanted and decided to speak. "I've made my decision." He saw no point in drawing this out.

Instead of answering verbally, she decided to do things his way and just nodded to show she'd heard. But she could not help her anticipation and nervous excitement from showing in her fidgeting and full on smile. 'Please, please let that mean what I hope it means... please be coming with me.'

Tonks had spent a frightful day, at home, avoiding her parents pressing questions and concerns, trying to convince Sirius to leave his room and fending off a suspicious Mad-Eye. Worse though, before she left, she seen to it that everyone she felt needed to be informed and meet Jade, would be at the house for supper. 'So if he decides to flee, I'll have to deal with my worried parents, both Snape and Mad-Eyes comments and raging and Kingsley being all compassionately understanding about how I'm just a rookie. Not to mention what this'll do to Sirius. Oh dear Merlin!' Paling slightly, she headed closer towards him, her heart speeding up as the silence between them grew.

Deciding to keep matters to the point, Jade bluntly put her out of her misery, though he could not keep all of his amusement at her reactions from his voice. "If I come, I have conditions."

He got no further for Tonks had leapt forwards in a squeal and embraced him in a crushing hug. Nor could he get a word in edgewise for she was far too busy thanking him continuously, her words getting caught in her mouth and spewing forth in an almost incomprehensible babble.

After a couple of minutes of this Jade forcefully pushed her backwards and gave her a chilly glare; but his mouth quirked upwards in one corner to show he wasn't mad.

Calming down at this look, Tonks' face went a delightful shade or red, as realisation of what she'd just done set in. amusingly for Jade though, her hair changed colour to match her face and he could see the blush spreading over her body as well, due to the low-cut top she wore.

However due to the serious matter which they needed to discuss and the rather bad mood he'd fallen into after his trip to Diagon Alley, he wasn't much in the mood to play games or draw this out as he'd originally intended.

Once he was certain Tonks had regained her composure, he continued to lay out his conditions to her.

"If I come, there are conditions which must be met and kept. Understood? These conditions apply to everyone in the household and to those who are to be aware of me." Seeing as how she was giving him her undivided attention, he pressed on. "First of all, I refuse to have my true identity publicly revealed or be made into a puppet or tool. I will require oaths to prevent you all from spilling this. We can work out later on what we are to tell people."

Here she interrupted him. "That won't be a problem, none of us want to use you or hand you over to anyone; we just wanted to know you were alive and safe. As for what to tell people, my mother and your godfather are from a very old pureblood family, we can just say you're a distant long-lost cousin or something."

Jade was getting pretty good at reading her by now and knowing she would have gone on longer about that and tried reassuring him or some such, he cut her off with a harsh stern glare.

What Jade did not realise was that this glare hadn't made Tonks quiet down or look choked because of its harshness or darkness but rather because of its frightening similarity to the preferred glare of a certain greasy-haired potions master she knew. Admittedly Tonks was rather looking forward to when the two of them met; in particular she was hoping Jade would use that glare or one of his other frosty glances on the sour potions master.

"Secondly, I require my own rooms with on-suite. I am fond of my privacy. I will also be allowed to erect my own set of wards around these rooms. Thirdly, neither you nor anyone else may try and drug me or spell me to answer your questions and highly suggest you stay out of my head if you know what good for you that is. Trust me; you will not like what you see in there." A full-on grin with teeth met Tonks at the end of that little statement.

So sinister and deadly was the grin and following glint in the shadowed dark gems that she found herself audibly gulping and stepping back, only to lose her balance and crash to the floor. Staring up at him from the bangs of her now straggled blue-yellow hair, she found that he did not look any less dangerous when towering over someone, even if his face was now back to his more normal blasé expression, if somewhat amused by her antics. Hauling herself to her feet since he did not appear to be going to offer her a hand up anytime soon, Tonks dusted herself off, trying to regain as much of her scattered dignity as possible.

Hesitatingly she asked. "Anything else?" Though in truth she knew she should be outraged that he would even think they'd try to force answers out of him.

"I will of ocurse offer up information on myself and life as I see fit. But I will not be forced or tricked into it. I will admit to having many secrets and a... shall we say less than desirable past. But that's just what it is; my past; my life. Understood?" He didn't bother to wait for her answer before continuing. "I will need space for a gym or something. I like to stay in shape."

"Not a problem, we recently converted one of the old barns into a gym and dual arena. You'll have no trouble finding someone to spar with no doubt. Why we could even take a whack at it, if ya got the guts to fight a girl that is!" At the end she gave him a little saucy wink and smile, glad to be back on nicer, more normal ground.

She was pleasantly pleased to see him taken aback by her comment; though not at all put off by if the small smile was anything to go by.

"All-righty then. One more thing, I am not a kid and am not to be treated as such. Under no circumstances are any of you to coddle or baby me. I do not require 'protecting' or 'sheltering'. Furthermore do me the decency of telling me the truth even if you know I won't like it or it will cause me pain. It is far better than lying to me."

With that he moved to shoulder the two bags he placed on the floor behind him before striding past her and down the stairs.

For a few moments Tonks stood there dumbfounded by his last set of actions.

'Yeah, okay we can't lie to him but he can lie to us? How is that fair! Talk about double-bloody-standards!'

She moped and frowned for several more moments before she felt a wave of magic wash over her. Startled she hurriedly headed downstairs and out the hole, to find Jade standing there, waiting for her; impatiently.

He'd stripped the last of his magic from the building and was ready to leave this life behind him.

Briefly he wondered what would happen once the rumours spread that the Jaded Avenger had been inactive for some time and what the police would make of it, before deciding that it did not concern him.

"Where to?" He questioned, as soon as she had caught up with him, slightly peeved she'd made him wait so long.

Silently and rather peevishly she led him around the corner and into a deserted dark alley, where she held out a hand to him. "You'll need to hold on, so I can side-along apparate you to the house."

Nodding in resignation, Jade grabbed a hold of her hand, not impressed when she proceeded to yank him into another hug. This was further intensified when he felt a sudden shift and his body was being squeezed and suddenly he was very grateful he had yet to eat anything since breakfast. Just as his head was beginning to feel like it had gone five rounds with Mike Tyson, the sensations stopped and once he got his bearing he found that he was outside what was once a farm.

He didn't get any further in his musings or in dealing with Tonks for that very unpleasant journey as the front door of said house had opened wide and many people were pouring out of it.

Shooting daggers at Tonks, who at least looked sheepish and repentant for neglecting to mentions this little gathering of hers, he found he could not remain cross with her for he didn't forbid her from telling people to be here at a certain time, just that she could not mention having found him. Glaring at Tonks once more for good measure anyway, he turned to regard the people who'd come outside.

Tonks herself was making no moves either to explain the situation. She appeared to be rather content just to wait on everyone else to make the connections and first move. Shrugging her shoulders slightly she moved off to on-side so as to not get crushed when –

"HARRY!" - Too late!

Sirius, who for some unfathomable reason was actually out of his room today, had made the connection and broken out of his stupor, breaking everyone else out of theirs.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks were now looking years younger and happier than they'd been in a long while. Though the look Andromeda was sending her daughter spoke of a very uncomfortable discussion, for Tonks that they'd soon be having in the very near future.

Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was dividing his time between grinning broadly at his protégé for accomplishing such a feat and raking his eyes over Jade in a dissecting manner.

Severus Snape had on his usual sneer, muttering about insane no good mutts, as he watched his school rival bound over to his long-lost godson and despite the disapproving and forbidding glare said young man sent him, proceeded to pounce on him in a giant doggy-esque hug. At the same time though Severus was scrutinising Jade, unconsciously comparing him to James Potter, despite having being aware for years that he would undoubtedly be nothing like his father. Old habits die hard.

In the doorway, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt surveyed the scene before him, having arrived late, due to a dilemma at work.

Though it took no Einstein to realise the man Sirius Black was hugging the life out of had to be none other than Harry Potter; his missing godson. No what had bewildered the Auror was the residue of a familiar well-concealed magical essence he could sense in the area. When he sharpened his gaze on the dark-haired young man, being escorted towards the house and everyone by Tonks and Sirius, he received the greatest shock of his life. Because though the person between them was undoubtedly Harry Potter, Kingsley realised that for almost two years now he'd known the young man; shared drinks with him; traded romantic stories and conquests; even drunkenly kissed him once and on several occasions had tried to strike up a deeper friendship with man at the very least.

Where everyone else was lamenting and ecstatic over the fact Harry Potter was back and safe, resulting in a very annoyed, glaring Jade and uncomfortable worried Tonks, Kingsley was over-coming a shock of his own. Harry Potter and his good friend Eric Damon were one and the same!

* * *

Okay so hope you liked this. Please Read and Review! Flamers will be Shredded!

Phew! This turned out to be the longest chapter yet! Around FIFTEEN pages! Hope it was worth it.

Brief Note: I do not believe that Diagon Alley is all there is to the Wizarding Shopping District in London. I mean if you have the entire town of Hogsmeade by the school then there must be more than Diagon Alley in London!

Also I will explain Jade's custom wand and its meaning in the next chapter and there will be more of an explanation given as to why the wand Harry has in the books was almost a match for Jade.

Now, as for the pairings. Thank you everyone for sharing your thoughts and know I have considered them all and a lot of you gave me some very good ideas and possibilities with your suggestions! I won't be revealing just who the person is just yet as I have not fully decided. I will reveal more at the end of the next chapter, hope you guys are okay with this. I may choose my top three candidates and then do a vote and let you, my loyal and wonderful readers, chose the final pairing.

Not vitally important right now, as we have at least three chapters before Jade arrives at Hogwarts. I'm getting better here at planning ahead with my chapters and less spur of the moment writing!

Okay, I think that's all and thanks again to all the followers of this story and reviewers!

New Chapter will be up round the end of October. The reason for the long gaps in updates is to allow myself the time to type them, as I work on little parts at a time and am quite busy these days. I will try my best to have the update ready on time. But this fic will be completed!


	10. Chapter 9

Hiya Everyone! Yep, I've finally got round to updating this. Would have been up sooner but have had no time recently and then this bugger of a cold... still got it actually but am better now and managed to get round to completing this chapter!

As always please read and review and note that any and all flamers will be thrown on the fire and burned!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and all related characters, places, features belong to J. K. Rowling.

Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:** There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Flashbacks**

~Parseltongue~

Without further rambling here it is:-

* * *

Chapter Eight:

After several moments which felt like hours, Andromeda called everyone to order, admonished Sirius' actions and ushered everyone into the house. She shot her daughter a reproachful look as they entered the old farmhouse, where much to her ire they chose to enter the deep beige and red sitting room at the side of the house, rather than the bright sunlit conservatory at the back which was for entertaining and had a much cheerier view to it.

Squeezing his wife's shoulder, Ted gently offered her his support and murmured they should go make tea for everyone. Hurrying away Andromeda's frown was replaced by a large smile, which grew even larger when she saw Jade standing beside a grinning Sirius.

Whilst this occurred everyone else maintained or regained their composure and entered the small but very comfortable room. Jade immediately headed over to the far coach which gave him a view of everyone else in the room, the door and window. Sirius quickly sat beside him, with Kinglsey and Severus Snape heading over to the single armchairs across from them. Mad-Eye, headed over to his usual spot by the fireplace, ignoring the look Tonks gave him for choosing to remain standing. His magical eye spun quickly, looking for any traps or dangers and was surprised that he could not get a proper magic reading on Harry, before his surprise turned to glee that the kid obviously knew how to hide his magical signature.

As the two most alike and paranoid members of the group contemplated and silently tried to puzzle out the enigma before them, they ended up overlooking the one who arrived unnoticed to the scene that Black caused outside, who just slipped into a chair and slumped forwards, in a moment of sheer inelegance from him. Had anyone been paying the usually calm and refined man any attention they would noticed the battle that was warring within him. A battle that had been triggered by the arrival of the one they'd searched so hard for but who this man and unwittingly known and fraternised with for months now, almost two years to be precise.

A small smile tugged his face upwards into a parody of a smile. Unbeknownst to everyone when Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror, had had to cancel his lunch plans because of an incident in the Ministry, he had been utterly crushed. As it was not often he got to meet with his peculiar and shady friend Eric and when he did he always desired to make the most of it. But today, today was special, for he had much he wanted to ask his young friend and much he wanted to do to the man who plagued his dreams. Yet, now that vision of his of him and Eric living together and making a relationship work despite his being in law enforcement and well Eric's obvious disregard for the law, was shattering around him in this house that was the embodiment of family living that he could never have. 'Destined to be alone and become as paranoid as Alastor. Never have any kids or a love to accept me.'

Inside he felt sick, afterall the age between them was significant, he should not be lusting for Eric... er Harry like that. It was morally wrong. Things were difficult enough when it was Eric who he desired but to discover that the one guy he desired and could actually see himself having a future with was also the saviour of the wizarding world was just too much! At the same time he had a pretty good idea of some of the stuff Eric did in the muggle world and couple that with what the public image for Harry Potter and well you had a disaster.

He had stared grimly at what should have been a joyous seen of seeing Sirius tackle his long lost and found godson, he felt resolve harden within him. One which he would keep. He would continue to help guide Eric and to be his friend but he would cut off any romantic notions and regards he had towards the boy. 'Not like Eric could have ever felt the same way for me anyway.' Though he found the idea of Eric being involved with anyone else highly worrying and unlikely, it even seemed unlikely the guy would like him. 'Pity though because that kiss was something else. Merlin, he instigated it!' Stilling and jerking up straight in shock at the image that thought brought to mind, he shifted in his seat, never more grateful that he was wearing loose robes and not those ridiculous tight jeans muggles seemed to prefer these days. 'But on Eric they look beautiful.' Mercifully he was spared these trains of thought by the re-emergence of the couple whose love for one another he envied.

"Okay everyone, tea's ready." The notable too cheerful voice of Andromeda announced, as she and her husband levitated the food and drink in front of them. "How do you like your tea Harry dear?" the aging woman turned to the muggle attired youth, knowing her husband and daughter would see to it the others all had their respective mugs handed to them. At his silence she turned to face him fully, after having handed Alastor his tea and frowned at the man's refusal to sit. She began to ponder and mentally berate herself for not bringing a selection of drinks in with her and prepared to offer him something else instead, believing he did not like tea, when she caught site of the look on his face.

There before her sat Jade, a fierce frosty glare on his face, eyes portraying nothing, body eerily relaxed despite the obvious anger in his face and tension there. Everyone stilled, unsure what had provoked this turn of events.

Tonks and Kinglsey both tensed though for different reasons, each having more personal experience with Jade. Alastor found himself oddly proud of the young man's reaction, figuring where this was heading. Severus was shocked once more and a little afraid as the darkness he could see in that glare was unlike any he'd ever seen with his old master and did not seem out of place on the teens face when it really should have been.

"Do not use that name ever again". The voice was stone cold, tight and perfectly controlled; emotionless. It left no room for argument and was little more than a spoken whisper.

Soft whimpers erupted form the now pale and still form of Sirius Black, eyes staring at his newly found godson in fear and trepidation. The way his eyes were glazing over and his form was shaking was exactly like when he had a flashback to Azkaban or nightmares of that place.

The moment the whimpers began Andromeda had sprung into action, preparing to cast a mild sleeping spell at her cousin and have her husband take him out the room. 'I only hope we can get him out before he hurts or scares the boy.' However, the stony glare Jade sent caused her to stop dead.

The rest of the room also stilled; they watched Jade turn to the broken man and murmur something his ear. Moments later a certain potions professor was completely astounded at how Black had been calmed down without the aid of anything magical.

Had he turned to the man beside him, he would have realised that there was a lot more to that exchange than met the eye. Kingsley, unlike the others, had sensed Jade's magic in use and was well aware that he had used one of his more unusual and unnoticeable spells on his godfather.

Outwardly, Jade remained as calm and unmoving as the Jaded Avenger was famed for, though inwardly his godfather's aura was making him quite nauseous, likewise the failure of the supposed loving and caring people in the room to heal him was making him quite vengeful. 'The one who set out to destroy this man will pay the price.' He vowed and if those present had heard him or knew of his reputation they would be quaking in their boots right about now. As it was far away from this farmhouse, in a castle in Scotland an old man with a long beard sneezed and felt a shiver go down his spine, as though someone had just spat on his grave.

While Jade was still uncertain on his decision to come here and reveal himself to these people, one thing was certain, if he ever decided to vanish, he would take his broken godfather with him. 'Not that he will remain this way for much longer', he smirked darkly, ignoring the shivers from those around him and doing his best not to grin at their obvious fear and discomfort, save for one or two of the more hardened and darkened members.

"Well then, what should we call you?" The forcibly calm and even voice of Ted Tonks broke through the eerie silence and cold that had fallen when Jade spoke for the first time in their presence.

With an icy glint, Jade spoke softly and definitely. "My name is Jade. And Jade it will remain; always". He stared them each down in turn. Neither one of the aurors and ex-spy missed the way his posture was ready for anything they should do.

"Of course, what is your surname then?" Again Ted forced his voice to remain calm and even, though in truth they should of expected Harry to go by a different name and to want to keep said name.

"I have no need for surnames!" The snappish response was.

Ted gulped slightly and decided to remain quiet on the matter. 'Let someone more hardy get the answers'.

"What are your names?" After Jade made this request, Andromeda immediately reddened in shame as such an atrocious oversight and began apologising profusely while introducing everyone. Not realising that mentally Jade was rolling his eyes at her actions.

After meeting the gaze of each person present and calculating their power and possible threat level or ally power, Jade returned his blasé gaze to Andromeda. "I'll take that tea now, milk with two sugars".

Still somewhat socked and dazed, Andromeda did as he requested and went to sit beside her husband and daughter on the settee.

It was not long after before everyone was caught up conversing and eating. However, before too long they were done and once more they returned to the issue at hand; Jade's return.

Sirius sensing where this was going began to shake once more, that is until Jade's hand gently grasped his forearm and he stopped, glaring at the rest of the room with more fire in his eyes than they'd ever seen before. Nodding Jade returned to regard the rest of the room, smirking inwardly at how easy it was to gain his godfather's faith and at what their reactions will be once they realise he can do what they have all failed to do.

"Now boy, what are these conditions of yours?" Barked Mad-Eye in his gruff gravelled voice, adding a sharp tap of his cane for emphasis.

Behind him, Kingsley bit back a groan and shifted in his seat, knowing how Jade would react to being called "boy". 'Well least we can get most of the difficulties out the way at once'.

Quicker than any of them - save one - could see or even begin to track, a chunk of wood just before where Alastor's hand rested on the mantle, blew up. Alsotor could only stare at the teen in front of him, had he been like most of the current up-start Aurors he would have perceived the action as an attack and fired off a round of retaliation curses. Being who he was, despite being the most war-hardened and cruel of the Auror force, he knew the action was only a warning and nothing more. Besides he could not help but feel impressed by the kid's actions and at having his suspicions on the teens muggle identity confirmed. Though he did not move an muscle, seeing as there was a gun pointed directly at him, right between the eyes and Jade's face was unnaturally lethal looking.

What quickly grabbed everyone else's attention though was the expression and stance of Sirius, who stood calmly behind Jade, an unknown wand in his hand and pointed at them above Jade's body, eyes flicking from each of them in turn, ready to fire a spell at the first one of them that did anything that could be perceived as a threat to Jade. The elder Tonks's eyes were wide and round, fear was apparent in their every feature and the way they gripped to each other. Whereas Tonks herself was trying and failing to recall her training for such situations and gaping open-mouthed at the two, though she was half0sure that Jade didn't actually mean any harm but was rather just proving that he could easily be a threat to them and he was in charge.

Severus Snape on the otherhand was cautiously holding onto his wand that was hidden by the longsleeves of his wand and looking as non-plussed as ever, though his mind was raging. 'There's no way this brat can share blood with James Potter. And how the hell did Black get a wand?' Were the more prominent of his thoughts.

Kingsley though on his feet and ready to move should the situation alter for the worse was wondering how he didn't realise the significance of Jade's use of wandless magic that he sensed earlier. He was also unsure as to whether or not reveal his affiliation with Jade in the hopes of negating the situation and bringing some sort of order. 'Damn it, Nymphadora some warning would have been nice!' Though deep down he knew it was not her fault and that even after a brief encounter she could have no idea just how dangerous Eric... er Jade really was.

Even Kingsley didn't know and he'd known Jade's alter for some time now.

'Damn him, every time we meet he pulls some stunt like this!' Kinglsey's eyes sought out Jade's across the room and sagged on the inside when he saw that Jade did not mean any harm and was only imparting a warning into their hearts as he was very prone to doing. He was also wondering what heart failure felt like because he was pretty certain he'd felt it twice now since flooing to the Tonks household today.

Outwardly, much to Jade's annoyance Kinglsey did not react to any of the goings-on and remained as calm as ever.

"Do not call me 'boy'. I am no child. I have probably done more and seen more than most of you can even imagine."

Kingsley felt fear grip his heart at Jade's chilling almost admission. 'Stop, you can't tell them the truth... you've never even told me half the truth'. Kinglsey prepared himself for the onslaught of questions and protests and was surprised when none were forthcoming and even more so when he realised by Alastor's face that he knew who 'Jade' was to the muggle world and even more surprised when he found himself insanely jealous of that fact.

"Of course it wasn't. You've learned how to survive on the streets but not become a murderer. Now onto these conditions."

Kinglsey swallowed hard realising Alastor definitely knew more than him.

But just like that, the crisis was all over and the gun was gone, vanished from sight. Both Jade and Sirius sat back down again, a grin on the latter's face as he drank in everyone's shock and felt his long lost prankster intent resurfacing once again.

"What the hell?" The usually calm Ted Tonks exclaimed. It seemed the elder Tonks couple had finally gotten over their shock and fear. "What is the meaning of all this?"

A derisive snort sounded drew their attention to the silent and snarky potions professor, but surprisingly - or perhaps not so in light of things - it was Sirius who answered.

"That was Jade telling us he doesn't like being called 'boy' or anything of the sort or being treated as a child. That he has the means and know-how to back himself up and does not need babying."

Silence reigned once more. Though apart from the Tonks' everyone else seemed to accept and respect that judgement.

Sirius grinned broadly and added. "I do believe dear Aly over there just approved of Jade." The demented man snickered slightly. He snickered louder when he heard Severus groan over his antics and mutter something about, "the brat's going to bring the mutt back".

It may not have been that great but it was proof to everyone present that the old Sirius was still very much alive and capable of making a return if not quite as cheerful and carefree as before.

Jade decided it would be a good idea to try and lighten the mood and smirked at the potions professors. "Yes, Professor, I indeed intend to bring my godfather back."

"What, you heard me?" For many, it was the first time they'd seen such open surprise on the man's face, though the elder Tonks found themselves equally as shocked, though in truth they were no longer following events as there were just too many revelations going on for them.

However, Tonks found herself fighting a smile at seeing the greasy bat so openly shocked and dumbfounded all in one meeting. Though she did need to tell Jade to stop scaring and shocking her parents, she did not want to check them into St Mungo's permanent ward anytime soon.

"Indeed." Shivers ran down most of their spines at that single word and eyebrow raise. It looked eerily similar to Severus Snape. Indeed, Andromeda easily noted how Jade could be mistaken for Snape's son rather than James and Lily's for even his eyes did not really remind you of the hot-tempered spirited red-haired witch that Andromeda dearly remembered.

"Siri is now under My Protection and Care. I will help him and restore his health, as you all seem unable to do so." A stern, cold, glare stilled any and all protests that that statements drew.

"Furthermore I will have my own chambers, warded, and one of you shall enter them without my express permission." Again, he silenced Andromeda's outcries with a glare, ignoring Tonks's own disapproving frown, afterall she already knew what she had been letting her family in for. "I will also require an all-access duel chamber. In addition my business and doings are my own and no concern of yours, I thank you not to go meddling in my affairs. Finally the name is Jade and Jade alone. I also ask you to remain quiet on my return." There was no room for argument in his words. They could not even find the strength to tell him they never had that intention in the first place. "Besides this Longbottom kid seems to enjoy the fame." A half-smirk formed on his lips.

Though, no one else seemed to have taken his attempt to lighten the oppressive dark mood that well.

Surveying the room, Jade found himself wondering over the odd assortment of people gathered here. 'On the surface they don't seem the type to get along, let alone be social with one another, yet here they all are. The bonds of their familial and friendship ties are strong and true. Despite the obvious discord and attitudes, it's obvious that they would give their lives for one another, even the one who claims to hate my godfather would die for him.' He fought to keep a devious smile and bout of manical laughter at bay. 'This is certainly promising.'

After a few more moments, Jade lifted an eyebrow in that imperious demanding way of his. Moments later the oaths were given and Andromeda bought a fresh supply of food and tea in. They spent the rest of the day exchanging life-stories.

In the end Jade told a heavily glossed tale of his own life, though only the elder Tonks couple fully believed it as the truth. Without being asked or voicing their beliefs, everyone else decided that it would be best to let them continue with this belief, and that the edited story was the one they were all to use as the truth of Jade's life. Despite the paranois and suspicions of everyone else, they each decided to leave the truth for a while and figured they would learn it in time.

For now, they needed to make sure that certain meddlesome men and incompetent fools remained in the dark. Not to mention there was still that Tournament cock-up to deal with and a growing sense of worry and doom that seemed to be attached to it.

* * *

Three weeks later and not much had changed in the Tonks Household, despite the new addition. Jade now had permanent courters in the east wing of the house with his godfather just across the hall, the rest of the family lived in the west wing. Jade mostly kept to himself and his godfather, which confused many.

After the first few days Andromeda had calmed down and realised that her mother-henning was only alienating her from ever getting to know or be trusted by Jade and had backed-off. It helped when her husband privately and without her knowledge explained the situation of her upbringing and friendship with Jade's mother and of course her broodiness and desire for grandchildren which seems unlikely to ever happen! Though Jade did think the woman over-bearing and ridiculous he decided that she was honest and true and of course a born Black which meant she knew some pretty lethal and obscure spells. In all honesty without that little fact, Jade probably would have just ignored her; he never was one for sympathies and kindness... least not the sort that Andromeda had originally been using.

Whereas Mad-Eye biding his time and observing Jade. He'd decided to wait until a couple of his informants could get back to him on the deadly and mysterious muggle assassin who'd mysteriously gone quiet and was rumoured to have 'died' about three weeks ago. He was also making plans on what to teach Jade, he'd already decided that Kinglsey would do an overview and with the kid over the next few months and then he'd take over. Afterall if the kid can hide his signature, then he defiantly knew more than most Hogwarts graduates... or should. The grizzly man's incessant smirking and 'supposed' covert staring had been placing Jade on carefully concealed edge for days. Though since Jade knew he had the upper hand and from knowing the man's reputation he understood perfectly and did not overly mind. Afterall if their roles were reversed he'd do much the same if not far worse...

Soon the bitter snow had melted and summer had come to Britain once more, bringing with it unseasonably hot weather and lazy days by the pool. Of course the pool was charmed and heated in winter but as Sirius loudly proclaimed whilst doing a cannonball, "it just wasn't the same".

Over the last few months things at really changed at this old farmhouse. Sirius and come back to life in many ways, his old mischievous light present in his eyes. Though he was not the man most remembered and sadly never would be, grief betrayal and Azkaban would forever leave a permanent mark. But as the household had discovered it was possible for a half-way mark to be met. They discovered this when Ted took a shower one morning and came out with pink skin or when Severus was covered in dung bombs from flooing over. Then there was the time when Tonks decided to try and get a little payback on her cousin and ended going sledging down to flights of stairs on a jinxed rug! Though Sirius adamantly denied having anything to do with that prank but much to his ire only Snape believed him.

Mad-Eye, Tonks and Kinglsey had taken to training Jade, who they quickly discovered was an eerily quick learner and seemed to know much of what they wished to teach him or at least the Hogwarts education and Auror standard part. The latter part had put Mad-Eye in a foul suspicious mood for days, as Aurors shouldn't be able to reveal any tricks to the trade to outsiders and the only way Jade could know it was if he took the training, which he hadn't... had he?

Despite the odds, Jade and Kingsley's secret remained as such, though sometimes Kingsley thought it would have been better if they just told everyone... at least it would be where his mental health was concerned.

**Flashback:**

**Jade was walking casually down the hallway towards the library when he was yanked through a doorway into the small reading room. Reacting instinctively, he fought back and he and his attacker sparred before they ended up falling over the sofa. Jade ended up pinned beneath his larger attacker, though once their eyes met both grinned and even outright laughed. **

"**You knew it was me all along?" Kingsley asked as he slowly withdrew from Jade, though he remained closer than he should.**

**A smirk was his reply. **

"**We need to talk." **

**Again no verbal response was forthcoming. Had Kingsley not been aware that his own acceptance and reservation towards Jade's actions, annoyed the hell out of the young man, then he would have been more irritated by this lack or response. **

"**Your actions and previous lifestyle cannot be found out. I will not reveal anything; I will keep your secrets. But what happened between us while you were Eric cannot be found out or continued." **

"**I do not see how your knowing my true identity should alter our interactions. Nobody has known of 'Eric's' relationship with you, so why can it not continue as such now you know me for me?" **

**Jade's voice was the same as normal, but too someone who knew him rather well, or better than most, Kingsley could pick up the underlying pain in his voice. **

"**It's different and you know why. Your fourteen!"**

"**Yet I have seen more and done more than any other teen my age. Hell, probably more than you!"**

**Kingsley remained silent, knowing he had no refute to that, at least none that would or make any sense. **

"**It just can't Jade."**

**To his shock, a ghost of a pout appeared on Jade's pale, chiselled face. "You wanted me as Eric, and don't try denying it."**

**A sigh escaped Kingsley's mouth as he stood up and headed for the door. "That was then. This is now. And, this is how it must be. I will see you at seven, for you lessons."**

**End Flashback.**

Since then, they had both remained neutral, yet there was a tension in their relationship that was never there before. Amazingly the only one suspicious of them was Sirius, though Kingsley had yet to realise what exactly Jade had done to heal the man from his stint in Azkaban. Not that he was healed per se more that he had embraced a darker nature yet no one complained for it was a far happier Sirius than they had seen in months. One which they had come to accept, as they had Jade.

* * *

Months passed and much remained the same. Slowly Jade opened up to a degree with those around him. However, for the most part he only mellowed and could easily return to the cold ruthlessness that had much of London's underworld trembling in fear for many years. However, the people themselves found that they too were changing slightly due to the constant exposure to Jade. To their disappointment, Ted and Andromeda were never to become close or entrusted by Jade, yet he was polite to them and obeyed their rules, even if they each knew he found most ridiculous and a waste. But he respected them in the same way they respected his privacy and never asked what he was up to on the days and nights he vanished from their house, only to return in secret several hours later as though nothing at all had happened.

Tonks had found herself become less morale filled, as Jade's teachings and often jeering comments at her fighting style made their mark. This of course improved her actions in the field and also increased her mentor's respect for her. Though one thing Jade or Mad-Eye could not cure was her natural klutziness. Although Mad-Eye was overheard commenting to Jade, one spring morn, how he reckoned she did it deliberately so as to be underestimated, for she was a force to be reckoned with when in the field. No sooner had he said that, than they had both heard a crashing inside the house, followed by Andromeda berating her daughter for breaking yet another plate. This made all the more comical when Ted would just fix the plate with a simple flick of his wand and no damage was done.

Severus, who could not come by as often, found himself spending any free time he had trying to puzzle out the enigma that was Jade. Yet, while dining with the headmaster at the staff table he often had to fight to keep his mask in place, for images of what Jade could and likely would do or better say to the headmaster kept popping into his mind unbidden. He found himself becoming more and more amused and impatient for when Potter's brat would finally attend Hogwarts.

Although in truth they had all discussed it and decided that it would be best to keep their knowing of Harry Potter's whereabouts a secret until he was of age, for safety reasons. Though whose safety they never did discuss.

That though all changed in June with the aftermath of the Final Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

Okay well that's all for now. Sorry for the delay but as always I promise you this story will not be abandoned and will be completed... eventually!

Thank you to my loyal readers for sticking with me and a big thank you everyone who has reviewed!


	11. Chapter 10

Hiya!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and all related characters, places, features belong to J. K. Rowling.

Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:** There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Flashbacks**

~Parseltongue~

**

* * *

Chapter Nine:-**

**Previously:-**

Although in truth they had all discussed it and decided that it would be best to keep their knowing of Harry Potter's whereabouts a secret until he was of age, for safety reasons. Though whose safety they never did discuss.

That though all changed in June with the aftermath of the Final Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The day of the final task dawned eerily overcast with a few rays of sun streaking though here and there.

The Tonks Household or to be precise the Tonks, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt and Jade household was up frightfully early in the eyes of the senior Tonks and to the displeasure of their daughter and Sirius who both enjoyed their lie-ins in the morning. The rest of the house barely thought about the early hour and how it was still dark outside despite it being well into summer now. And even though the latter three had barely had more than a few hours sleep they were easily the most alert of the lot. Although only Jade and oddly Sirius were aware that Kingsley was actually feeling tired and in need of a cup of coffee, except Severus had yet to arrive and he was the only one who could make a decent cup of coffee, at least to Kingsley's tastes. Anyone else always butchered it and he wouldn't make one himself in front of Mad-Eye. That would be showing an unacceptable weakness, plus he'd never hear the end of it from Tonks if she knew he needed a cup of coffee in the mornings to wake himself up.

So the tall dark-skinned man resigned himself to leaning by the counter and waiting for the snarky potions professor to arrive and hope the man hadn't had his fix of caffeine yet. Though, Kingsley doubted it. 'Afterall Andromeda's got a much better coffee maker than that instant crap Hogwarts serves and Severus never eats breakfast here and if he didn't have a drink, Andromeda would give him hell until he sat and ate a three course breakfast in recompense!' Kingsley forced himself not to shudder. Andromeda and social etiquette were two things he never wanted to face together.

This was a mutual agreement of everyone in the house.

Though they didn't live in the house, Kingsley and Mad-Eye always joined for either breakfast or dinner during work days and for two meals on Saturday and all three meals on Sundays. Although somehow they always ended up being around much more, especially since Jade arrived. They even had their own rooms here and in Kingsley's case most of his possessions were here.

To the point where owning (or renting in Kingsley's case) their own homes was merely for their independence and so they had somewhere to escape to should they enrage Andromeda or Jade. Except somehow they figured Jade could get into their homes despite the wards... if he ever really wanted to, a thought which made the paranoid Auror even more jumpy. So far neither of them had put this to the test and had no intention to, especially after the April Fools Debacle between Tonks and Jade. Any mention of that still caused Tonks to go pale and whimper in fear. Not that any of the others really blamed her. They learnt that day that Jade had a vindictive streak a mile wide and was not afraid to use it.

Fortunately Mad-Eye and Sirius had stepped in before Andromeda could say or do anything to Jade to turn the day into a bloody murder scene that would have even the most seasoned of Aurors gagging. Unfortunately since that day relations between Andromeda, Ted and Jade had become almost non-existent with most non-family members surprised that the teen hadn't just up and left in the night on them. Events were not aided when Tonks, once released from hospital had apologised to Jade, saying she should have known better. While, Jade forgave her, her parents were not happy when the teen did not apologise in return for his severe reaction. This was made worse, when Sirius voiced his opinion, stating that Jade did nothing wrong.

It was a full week before Mad-Eye decided to return to the house and a week where Kingsley was expecting to be sent to the house to investigate a murder or some such. Both decided that Severus was lucky in that he had lessons and therefore could not visit even if he had wanted to risk it.

But somehow during their absence something which they still did not understand nor want to know occurred. For when they returned a shift of power had occurred in the house and now things ran smoothly with Andromeda and Ted deferring to Jade as the one in charge and no longer treating him like the teen they thought he should be.

It was strange and Mad-Eye had immediately thought the Imperious was in use.

However, it seemed that they had talked things over in their absence.

Both men decided that if such a drastic attitude change was the result of such a talk then they never wanted to be on the receiving end of one.

Severus too, decided there was no way he was using Legitimency to discover what unfolded, for fear of what he would discover or worse what would happen to him.

Sirius however just laughed at them all and asked for pie.

Jade oddly or perhaps not so oddly had been nowhere to be found, only turning up that night for dinner.

Bringing us back to the morning of the final task.

The household was going about its usual routine with far more tension that usual in the air. Everyone there knew that more than just the crowning of the champion would occur. They could feel it. Something evil was stirring. Something they all knew was connected to Voldemort. The signs were all present. Only the Ministry and Dumbledore insisted nothing was wrong or going to happen. Of course, Fudge was a bumbling fool and Dumbledore had his own agenda. Several of them thought the old wizard wanted Voldemort to return to power, though they never voiced it to each other for fear of bringing it true. Although the fact Severus had reported his dark mark growing stronger was proof enough.

Which is how Mad Eye, Kingsley and Tonks had all volunteered to be the Aurors on patrol during the Final Task. In the vein hope of preventing anything untoward from occurring. Of course, as Mad Eye had complained in length they had no clue what they were trying to stop, only that it would undoubtedly occur during the end of the Tournament.

Afterall events so far had been far from normal. Longbottom, chosen as a champion. Passing the first and second task with high marks despite being poor in magic and far less experienced than the other three true champions. The Diggory boy had mentioned to his friends some strange shadow in the lake that bespelled him to lose his way. The actions of the Defence professor and Durmstrangs' Headmaster. The death of Barty Crouch. Not to mention the fiasco at the World Cup back in the summer. Add in a returning Dark Mark and Dumbledore and it was surely a recipe for disaster. The previous school year events did nothing to reassure them.

The Floo of the living room flared and moments later Severus made a beeline for the coffer maker, much to Kingsley's inner happiness.

Once both caffeine addicted men (though they would deny this till death) had their fix, the mood instantly become electrified. Tonks waited impatiently for the dour potions professor to finish drinking half his caffeine so they could finally get this meeting underway. She only just resisted the urge to drum her fingers on the table. But only due to her mother's presence did she manage it.

Once he was satisfied Severus lowered the mug and surveyed his companions. With an exasperated sigh, he addressed them. "Dumbledore is adamant everything is fine and there is no need for concern."

Nobody really reacted to such news, having become accustomed to it throughout the year.

"So we go ahead with the plan then?" Tonks asked. Not that they had much of a plan, even with knowing what the task was, there were still too many unknowns.

"Severus, do you have any idea on what creatures will be in the maze?"

"No, Dumbledore did not see the need to inform any of the staff. Not even Pomfrey knows."

"Outrageous!" This outburst came from Andromeda who was once a midwife and knew a great deal of healing. "How can he expect her to be prepared to treat any injuries if she has no idea what they could be? It is beyond foolish!"

"Believe me I know. Pomfrey has had me brewing an array of potions and balms so that she could be ready for anything. Along with ranting about the foolishness and insanity this whole tournament is. She is still angry over the dragons."

Solemn nods came from many directions.

"How much do you trust her?" Kingsley asked. Over the course of the year, through Severus they had noted a drastic change in the Nurse's attitude, particularly towards the headmaster. They had been debating whether or not to trust her but could never get a firm enough read.

"A lot. I do not believe she would betray us and her Healer's oath would prevent her from attacking." Severus addressed his answer to Jade, knowing the final decision regarding the woman would be his.

"I will evaluate her and let you know."

This simple statement caused many to frown not quite understanding what he meant.

Kingsley realising first snapped his focus to Jade, almost forgetting they were in the company of others and loudly exclaimed. "You are NOT going to Hogwarts! It's far too risky and not to mention dangerous."

The Tonks' all paled as one, knowing the man had gone too far. Sirius merely smirked widely and raised his empty glass in a silent mirthful cheer, much to the confusion and annoyance of Severus. Mad-Eye was also grinning though not as widely and it looked like more of a smirk of scarred face.

Kingsley, however appeared oblivious to his blunder. Then again, it could be because whilst in private he and Jade shared a much different relationship than what everyone else knew of. He continued onwards unawares of his watchers. "We are expecting Voldemort to try something and your being there would be the icing on the cake for him. Not to mention Dumbledore. We still don't know the man's intentions towards you. Then there's the press, the Minister, the whole Hogwarts population, the alumni, free deatheaters. No, its far too dangerous. You should stay here!" by the end the normally silent and stoic man had walked forwards, spun Jade's chair, making everyone else wince at the sound of it scraping the stone floor, and slammed his hands down on either side of the armrests. Effectively pinning Jade in and getting in his personal space, something which only Sirius could do freely and without worry of harm or worse and icy, chilling glare.

"Are you quite done?" Jade asked in what they'd learnt was his normal indifferent tone, meaning there was no fear.

With those simple words everyone else was unfrozen from their stupor and with many confused glances at the pair quickly left with various muttered excuses. Severus and Mad-Eye to Hogwarts for preliminary checks; Andromeda and Ted to their quarters to dress for the day; and Tonks to the Ministry to report in.

Sirius was last to leave, flicking his wand and warding the room expertly behind him, while snickering lightly. 'Maybe now they'll get their act together.' Oh, he was far from being blind and knew of the attraction between the two, as well as the lack of action since Jade's arrival in January. His godson may be very young still but that was no reason for him to miss his chance at love and besides Jade was only young in technicalities of physical age. Sirius entered his rooms with a sigh. While he was happy for what Jade and Kingsley had or will have, he could not help but find himself equally depressed over it. It was a reminder that that sort of love was something forever out of his reach.

Staring at his reflection in the floor length mirror, his cousin insisted be in his bedroom despite his desire to never look at himself, he found his thoughts turning even more bitter. While the healers had done a great job in fixing up his physical health after the damage he suffered in Azkaban, there was still the lingering affects present in his visage.

Even with the training with Jade and duel practice with Tonks, his skin still held a touch a gray pallor to it. The sun did nothing the change it. His hair while soft and well cared for, was not the exuberant glossy black it once was. There was an age to the wavy locks, an age that should not be on a man of his mid-thirties. Not that that mattered when one studied his eyes, there was a deep-rooted grief and fear there, a bone-weariness that should only be in the eyes of aged veterans or dying men. While the skin of his face was free of wrinkles, it was all lost when one gazed in his dimmed, saddened eyes. Occasionally they sparkled in delight or happiness but there was always a knowing depression to them. On both his forearms, hidden by his ever present long-sleeved clothing and several charms, were self-inflicted cuts. Some were particularly deep and had been hand-stitched by Jade in a none to kind a way. Not because Jade did not care if he died or for what he'd been doing but because Jade seemed to understand why he was hurting himself and that healing them with magic would only make him more rash. Likewise, Jade never told a soul nor did he speak of the matter at all. He would show up, wrap the cuts and stay with him for the night, soothing his tortured soul, if only for a little while. Sirius knew that if he asked, Jade would probably reveal why he did those things to help, why he did no more, for Sirius sensed that Jade was always many steps ahead. But Sirius also knew that was why Jade said and did nothing more, he was waiting for Sirius to be ready for the next step.

'A step I will never take. For who would want me or need me? Jade is independent and will soon have Kingsley to lean on. He doesn't need an adult figure and the only one I have ever loved doesn't even want to know me. I mean I've been a free man for years now and not a word. Not a word or visit whilst in there either.'

Another sigh escaped him as he made his way to his hidden stash and drew out the strongest bottle there. Unstopping the bottle he headed back to his bed and decide to wallow. If Jade needed him for anything then he'd bring one of Snape's Insta' Alcahol Cures with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade and Kingsley had barely moved a muscle since everyone had left. Both had sensed the others leaving and the wards being erected. Jade more so, being more familiar with his godfather's magical signature, though Kingsley still knew what had been erected and could easily guess who, especially considered what was set to happen should anyone outside the room try and remove the wards. Only the Marauder would place such a mechanism.

The minutes dragged by and neither said a thing or moved. Whether it because they were waiting for the other to break first, they did not know. But one moment they were staring one another down - Jade confused as to why Kingsley seemed immune to his glare, and Kingsley wondering what in the name of Merlin was he doing - and the next they were kissing passionately. Kingsley quickly using their position to his advantage and dominating the kiss turned make out session. Jade, allowed himself to be dominated by the other man, relishing in the thrill it brought to him. Hands were quickly added to the equation, Jade rising out of his chair to mould himself against the only man to evoke such a reaction from him. Kingsley, wrapped his arms around the lithe teens back and head. In their need to be closer, the chair was overturned as Jade was back against the wall, legs parted. Flushed against one another in ecstasy, moans of passion and desire escaped both men's throats. Tongues battled as lips became bruised.

They parted only when air became an issue. Though they did not relinquish their grasp on one another. They sought out each other's gaze and with no words found the answers they sought.

Kingsley realised the futility of fighting his affection for the young man. That there was no shame in it and that Jade's age was a meaningless factor. He also realised that Jade had known all along that he would cave eventually and had only been biding his time. He would have scowled if he were not so overjoyed. One day he would learn just how Jade seemed to know things all the time. Even with his lifestyle, there was no way he should be that good at reading people and knowing their actions. Especially not ones that are months down the line! It was completely unfair. 'No matter, one day I will take you completely by surprise.'

With that he once more claimed those deceptive moist lips. Though this kiss lasted much shorter than the first due to Jade's smirking.

Pulling back, Kingsley made no attempt to hide his annoyance at the teen, realising that if they were indeed going to attempt a relationship that hiding would do them no good. 'Not like that ever works with Jade anyway. He can always read me.'

"Took you long enough." Jade stated pleasantly, with a touch a teasing in his voice and smile, as his hand absently stroked the taller's neck.

It took several moments for Kingsley to realise that Jade was being open and teasing with him. Something he had not witnessed before.

Biting back a laugh, he leant forward and whispered sensually. "Let me make it up to you, love."

Another heated make out session occurred, tongues battling, hands roaming, caressing and bodies pressed against one another, legs entangled.

Time seemed to become irrelevant as they let loose their previously denied ardour.

Parting, reluctantly, their breath came in gasps, foreheads resting together.

The moment was shattered when the clock chimed the hour, reminding them of the pressing engagement and the reason they were alone.

"I still don't want you anywhere near there." Kingsley whispered worry coating his voice.

Jade merely raised an eyebrow as his breathing evened. "You forget, just because I go, does not mean anyone will know."

Kingsley pulled away, slowly, smoothed a hand over his face, fingers lingering on his bruised lips. He resumed his old place leaning against the counter and watched Jade speculatively. His mind quickly supplied the answer to that cryptic statement, while his eyes drunk in the sight of Jade, disbelieved, eyes alight with fervour, lips swollen and delectable.

The answer was a simple and obvious one. Jade could don his alter ego visage of Eric Damon or just go as someone else and knew altogether. It was something Kingsley knew he was proficient in, hell, he'd even been duped by it not too long ago and found himself in love with said disguise, willing to risk everything for the chance of love.

The tall, stoic, lean muscled Auror, sagged his shoulders in contrition as he remembered the man he was intending to admit his love for and do anything for. He had known he had secrets and that his 'career' was a far cry from legal and yet had not cared. Yet, when the first hurdle in their almost non-existent romantic relationship appeared he had balked and taken a cowards way out instead of going through and admitting his feelings and standing by the one he claimed (if only in his own mind) to love.

Steeling himself, he gazed directly into Jade's cool calculative eyes, a feat not many could do or did for long. With a surprisingly steady voice, he uttered the only words that were needed. "I'm sorry."

They each gazed steadily into the other's eyes for long moments. Neither needing to say anymore, both instantly understanding where they now stood in regards to the other.

There moment and any possible of exploring the new found physical side of their relationship was broken by the outraged shriek coming from the other side of the door.

It seemed Tonks had not noticed the intricacy of Sirius' wards.

Meeting one another's eyes, Kingsley laughed at the young Auror's misfortune while Jade just let his amusement show in his eyes, though to most they would appear only mildly warmer than before and certainly not amused in any way. But Kingsley was not most people.

Together they moved towards the door to reveal a rather moulting metamorphagus. Pausing briefly to drink in the sight, Kingsley wisely hid his amusement and stifled any and all laughter, knowing that while highly clumsy and at times foolish, Tonks was very good at her job, in particular with some pretty nasty and irritating hexes and jinxes.

"Auror Tonks, if you are quite done." With that Kingsley strode past, heading for the floo. Tonks, stumbling and grumbling about getting revenge followed.

Jade watched them go with amusement. Though he found himself highly confused over how Tonks could be an Auror and yet be so clumsy. 'Had I not duelled her on numerous occasions I would not believe it.' And yet the mystery of Tonks still remained. She did not fit into any of the criteria that Jade usually placed a person, something which he was unused to experiencing. She was a walking contradiction. Her very success in becoming an Auror with her natural clumsiness, for Jade had realised the clumsiness was no put on act to be underestimated even if it did not seem to affect her when the situation was serious.

Shaking away his thoughts, and the unaccustomed sting that Kingsley's lacklustre and lack thereof of a goodbye had caused he headed silently up the stairs, turning towards his godfather's rooms. The no doubt much needed potion vile, appearing in his hand as he noiselessly opened the door and slipped inside.

Not a sound was made as Jade took the empty bottle from Sirius and placed a potion vile near the man's lips. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside the sprawled, wasted and torments soul that was also his godfather, Jade could not help but feel something he was unused to feeling; guilt.

Now, had we still been in the streets of London or in the underworld of that large zealous city, then many would look at you as if you were mad to imply that the Jaded Avenger could feel such a human emotion as guilt. For many there were of the opinion that guilt, remorse or any such emotion was one that the man was incapable of feeling... if he even had such emotions to begin with. Many thought the man was death itself or a reaper or other supernatural entity not an actual human. For the deeds that the Jaded Avenger was held accountable for could not have been done by a mere human.

Or that was the popular belief.

Of course these same people would scoff and call you a drunkard should you state that the Jaded Avenger was a fourteen not quite fifteen year old and that he was barely even in double digits when he took his title.

Although until recently, Jade himself would be inclined to agree with many of the views and rumours on him. Afterall emotions were not something he'd allowed himself to truly feel or have after he lost Thrift. While he acknowledged them they had never been such a large presence in his life and he could easily turn them off.

If it weren't for his infrequent visits to London and his own self-assurance and knowledge he would pay thought to such foolish and fanciful ideas of his going soft or weak.

Waiting for the potion to take effect, Jade sat immobile, eyes intent on his godfather's warm face. Slowly the normal healthy, alert hue that was Sirius Black returned. He subtlety exuded a bit of his magic to boost the fallen man.

Once he was certain the potion had worked as it should and that there were no cuts that needed tending to, Jade stood and walked sedately to the door, as the man blinked rapidly.

"Be ready to go in one hour. I wish to arrive in the midst of the preparations. We will implement the plan. Remember to wear the medallion I gave you." With that, Jade left not even bothering to ask if his godfather was okay or any other such pleasantry.

Sirius sighed as the door closed. Jade was one of the most perplexing person's he had ever met, even more so than his own brother, which considering he was still unsure whether his brother was a deatheater or not; truly dead or secretly alive, it was saying a lot.

Standing, Sirius shakily made his way over to the bathroom, knowing when Jade gave you a time he meant it. Sirius smiled softly, the kid was somewhat OCD when it came to timing, even if he would vehemently deny such a thing to hell itself and beyond.

Elsewhere, Jade sat in the sitting room of his chambers and pondered his godfather and his actions towards the man. In front of him was an ancient tome that ironically enough he had gotten from a muggle yard sale for less than ten pounds. The actual value of the text was near priceless due to the status of the author; let alone what the text actually contained. The tome had been written by one of the founders and discussed long forgotten forms of magic and rituals. Jade had read through the same passage countless times, ever since he met his godfather and each time he read it he could not help but wonder if he should implement the teachings or not.

Yet, whether Jade wanted to admit it or not he had let his godfather in, let him past the many barriers and the icy exterior that was his life. Their relationship was not that of a typical godfather and godson what with Sirius being far too broken to be the adult.

'Perhaps I should do this... it would be better than watching him slowly self-destruct.'

Jade shifted his gaze to another book, this one smaller and newer than the first. It contained all the information he had gathered on Sirius Black, the often-turned pages were still like new thanks to the charms that laced the pages. Today the pages were open to several photos he had managed to collect. One in particular drew his gaze for it contained his godfather, James Potter; his father, Peter Pettigrew; the traitor who still walked free, and Remus Lupin; the werewolf. The more he stared at the picture of the happy, boisterous teens, the more he felt that perhaps it was time to give a certain missing dark creature a lesson or two in friendship. Jade snorted as he rose to put the books away.

Afterall the Jaded Avenger; assassin and vigilante, was not exactly a paladin of friendship, truth, honesty and all that other heart warming, moist, cheery stuff.

Jade entered the large and very clean bathroom that always smelt of lavender and quickly discarded his clothes and various weapons, strategically placing them all within easy reach of the shower, before he steeped under the warm spray.

He did not linger long and was soon dressed in proper wizarding attire, much to his chagrin. 'How can robes be considered good dress sense... they hinder manoeuvrability, they make too much noise, they can easily get caught or snared...' He let out a suffering sigh as he glared at his reflection.

Deep blue almost black robes with silver embroidery at the hem, cuffs and neckline stared back at him. The only decent thing about robes was that the loose fit enabled him to wear more of his weapons. It was the only consolation to having to submit to this farce. Except he knew that for this event he could not get away with his usual trench coat as he did when he went to Diagon. 'Insufferable, backwards, nonsensical wizards!' With that Jade stalked from the mirror and headed back to his wardrobe to collect the final items of clothing after assuring himself that his Eric Damon facade was in place. Though he knew, he was taking a strong risk. Dumbledore for all his faults was undoubtedly a powerful wizard and well accomplished to be able to see through glamours. It was a risk going but then again Jade was well used to dangerous and deadly situations. 'Besides he is unlikely to make a scene today... too public and he's spent too long trying to build Longbottom up as a Saviour... no if her figures me out he will wait and plan... hmm... not that it will matter my own plans are strong enough to cause him some serious problems for him if it comes down to it.'

A vengeful and utterly terrifying smirk played at his lips only to vanish as he reached the door, pausing only to activate the security wards attached to his chambers. Not that he really needed them as no one in the house had even considered going against his privacy rules. They had taken them to heart all those months ago.

Heading to the living room he was pleased to see that Sirius was already there and dressed traditionally as befitting Lord Black. While Andromeda was not happy with either of them, him for insisting Sirius was to go and Sirius for agreeing, both knew they had to go. The only way Jade or Eric as he now would be known could go was if a member of Hogwarts Alumni vouched for him. As Lord Black, Sirius could easily do that.

Deep down everyone knew that sooner or later Sirius would need to start exerting his authority and powers as Lord Black and in reality the sooner the world got used to it the better for them. Although it didn't mean they had to like it as Andromeda and the pile of broken dishes had made perfectly clear. Plus ever since his release Sirius had been nowhere but the Healers and this house, it was high time he started going out more and reacquainting himself with the world at large. Though privately Severus and Mad Eye felt that this was far too big and important an outing for his first time back in society. The latter was also miffed at how Jade could have such assurance in having Sirius do this without his having been to other public places – smaller public places – first. In truth it miffed everyone but they had all come to learn to trust Jade's judgement, in the end, it usually made sense or well no harm came to them at least, which was fine with them.

Except Mad Eye had had a fit when a month after Jade's arrival and Sirius was proclaimed fit by the Healers. The old Auror had thought to begin retraining Sirius immediately first in private at the house and then he could sign up for the fast track Auror training and be reinstated by Easter. A plan that all apart from Andromeda had agreed with and had thought would be the case. Sirius had been one of the best Aurors around and was still remembered as a fierce dueller by the instructors.

Jade had quickly shot that plan down though... literally. He had simple pulled a gun and stated "No" as if that explained everything then shot Mad Eye's fake leg when he began to protest.

Later the two had spoken and the old Auror had backed off, yet he still grumbled every now and then about Sirius needing to brush up on his magic skills. But the effect was also ruined and seemed more like a petulant child as he could never meet Jade's gaze when he did this.

Sirius had remained quiet throughout everything and when asked by Severus Snape of all people what he wished to do he had merely said "Not that" and fled the room. Subsequently Severus had stayed away for a long time after that for fear of igniting Jade's wrath. Rumour had it that he gave out many detentions during that week for the most ridiculous of infractions and whenever the mail came people would swear the dour man looked paler than normal. So much so that Severus ended up returning to the house only to avoid being dragged to the Hospital Wing by Minerva McGonagall who insisted Severus was severely ill and was intent on Mother Henning him. Tonks had cracked up at the fact Severus saw that as a worst of two evils.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Sirius asked offering the floo powder to Jade. Only Sirius could get away with nicknaming Jade or maybe it was only Sirius would dare. Of course most did not get the bond between them.

With a tight nod, Jade grabbed some of the gritty green dust and headed to the fireplace. Not bothering to name his destination he threw the dust in a swift motions and departed, ignoring the disturbing sensations the floo always gave him.

* * *

The small Wizarding town of Hogsmeade was overflowing with activity. Wizards and Witches scurried about and cheer was in the air. The day may not be brilliant for summer but that mattered little when a champion was to be crowned. Shop Owners and vendors were cleaner and far pleasanter than ever. Business and Trade was booming. The Inns and Bars were full to capacity. Tents had been set up in surrounding fields. Aurors walked around on patrol. Reporters scribbled furiously whilst cameras flashed repeatedly.

Whilst most of these people would not be seeing the task firsthand up at the castle that did not stop them from coming and showing their support. All around banners for each Champion hung. Whilst banners for Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom were the most dominant being the Hogwarts Champions, but that did not mean there was a lack of fervour for Viktor Krum or Fleur Delacour. Though with Krum being an international Quidditch star he had a fair deal more publicity to his name, even if he did not win, participating in the tournament would be a huge boost in his already global career. Foreign Witches and Wizards milled about talking in their native tongues just to irritate the British Aurors. While England's Wizards and Witches arrived via public floo, apparition and portkey.

Everyone was dressed traditionally or in their best work attire. Everyone was aware that this was more than just a mere conclusion of a competition. There were political contacts to be made, statuses to uphold and the general whose country is best. A lot was riding on this and the eye of the Wizarding World was firmly locked on Hogwarts and England as a whole.

This multi cultural scene with its vast array of reporters and flamboyancy was what Jade and Sirius both were thrust into upon arrival. Fortunately having planned for this, Sirius was wearing a rich velvet cloak with the hood drawn up to mask his identity. While they would have to reveal themselves at the gates to the castle, they saw no reason to cause a stir in the midst of the media circus. Devoid of prelude or pause, they quickly and confidently strode off towards the towering castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The castle gates were sealed shut and the only entrance permitted was for those who had an invitation, which is where Sirius family came into play. Beside the gates stood Aurors Jensen Barnes and Anthony Boot, with them was the Department's Undersecretary Douglass Higgs. Both Barnes and Higgs stiffened upon their arrival, primarily due to Sirius masked appearance, whilst Boot was eyeing Jade warily, having realised who the bigger threat was. He was also keeping his eyes away from direct contact in case of legiltmency skills. Auror Boot had been trained by Mad Eye and Amelia Bones, making him a fair judge on peoples character and somewhat paranoid and overcautious.

Once they were within earshot, Higgs sneered while Barnes puffed up his chest.

Fearing his teammates were about to start something they would be unable to finish, Boot quickly and politely spoke to the duo.

"Invitations?" He enquired, mindful to keep his tone polite. "No entry without them I'm afraid." He addressed the one in the hood whilst keeping the other one, the one he knew was more dangerous in his peripheral vision. At the same time he subtely moved into one of the lesser known battle stances and fingered his wand, careful to use his robe sleeve to keep it hidden from view. Afterall they had already allowed entance to many unusual persons and beings today and it was very likely that these two were also guests. 'Yeah, of course none of the others ignited this amount of fear in my very being... not even that aged vampire or the overly flirtatious veela!'

"We do not need them." Was Jade's toneless input as Sirius pulled down his hood.

Obviously, that would not be enough, for while Auror Boot had noticed who Sirius was and stepped aside to allow entry, the other two seemed intent on causing trouble.

"Well then, get gone. Or we make you." Barnes growled, wand pointed at Sirius threateningly. Higgs nodded in agreement but did not make any move to help.

Auror Boot sighed in exasperation and cursed his luck for ending up working with those two. Before he could step in and point out the obvious to his two, for lack of better words, teammates, Sirius barked a harsh laugh causing all eyes bar Jade's to become locked on him.

"Well, I may be behind the time's since my release but I do know that the Black's have had a seat on the Board of Governor's ever since their creation and as Lord Black." Sirius paused slightly to flash the obsidian stoned, dark silver ring he wore on his right hand in the faces of Barnes and Higgs, a mischievous glint on his face. "That I have every right to enter Hogwarts whenever I deem necessary in regards to school affairs. In addition in regards to this Tournament I have full rights to be there and expect to see seats reserved for me and my guest upon our arrival at the stands."

Barnes was now an interesting shade of puce and Higgs was not fairing any better though he was eyeing Jade far more than Boot thought was wise. Boot however was barely holding his glee; he'd wanted to see the two taken down a step or two ever since the day began.

"I don't have you name on the list, Mr. Black, therefore no admittance." Higgs stated with a slur. "And even if you were on it, you can't bring riff raff with you."

Auror Boot wanted to groan with despair and smash his head against a wall. 'Fools going to get us killed.'

Having gotten annoyed at their antics, Jade stepped forward and the air seemed to chill by several degrees. Oddly Higgs and Barnes seemed unable to notice.

'Not good.' Boot thought and quickly moved to intervene, thanking Merlin that their boss had had the insight to put him in command. 'Not that it will stop me from hearing their complaints later though.'

"Barnes stand down and open the gate. Higgs write down Lord's Black's names under the Alumni heading." He glared at them haughtily and icily stopped any more protests or worse insults. "As a member of the school Board, Lord Black was not required to inform us of his attendance. As for his guest, as he is unmarried he is allowed to bring whomever he sees fit.' Here Boot was unable to not gaze at Jade, curiosity in his blue eyes but also understanding that it was best not to voice his questions.

Grumbling both men did as they were told. Boot bit back another sigh.

"Very well, if you would just inform us the name of your... guest, Lord Black and you will be good to go."

"His name is Mr. Eric Damon. And no I will not tell you who he is in relation to me." Sirius added seeing the curiosity in Auror Boots eyes and the no doubt less than kind remarks and demands about to come from the other two.

Nodding in understanding and silently apologising for the others behaviour, Auror Boot waved them both through the gate.

Once they were away from the trio, Sirius turned to Jade and grinned broadly, though if you looked closely you could see it did not quite reach his eyes. "Well that was fun."

Jade grunted in response and carried on striding up the hill. Neither missed the tell tale signs of a patronous streaking past them, no doubt to inform whoever was in charge of seating of their presence.

Sirius paused slightly before rushing to catch up. "Blue-eyes was suspicious of you, you know." Sirius kept his tone light-hearted but there was an edge of genuine worry there.

"He would be. It's in his blood."

"Huh?"

"Siri, that was Auror Anthony Boot, eldest son of Serene Boot."

Seeing that they were nearing the castle and the hustle and bustle of activity there, Sirius knew better than to expect anymore of an explanation.

Turning from the castle, both went to the Stadium where one Minerva McGonagall was standing, as though looking for someone. Who turned out to be them as she began rushing over to meet them or rather Sirius once she spotted the duo.

"Mr. Black it is good to see you again." She said in her usual stern tone though her face was softer than what Sirius was used to seeing in his school days. "Terrible thing what happened. Nevertheless, I am glad you were freed. I told Albus that it was absurd to think you capable of betraying James." Realising perhaps she had said too much, she quickly moved on. "Yes well, it is good to see you out and about at last. Really, Mr. Black it has been too long." She regained some of her usual sternness by the end.

"Of... of course, Professor." Sirius stammered, trying and failing to apply one of his previously well-known dazzling smiles that would have all the ladies swooning.

"Hmm... yes." She said, unconvinced. "Now then who is this young man beside you?" She asked, though obviously she would know Jade's names, she was no doubt hoping for more information on his connection to Sirius.

"Eric Damon, ma'am, Sirius invited me." Jade said in a polite tone. Surprising Sirius minutely who did not know Jade could do polite. But then again Jade was no fool and Minerva McGonagall was not one to fool with lightly. She was a formidable witch and took the safety of her students very seriously whether they be current of past pupils in the case of her Gryffindors.

"I see." She said in a clipped tone, not overly impressed but by no means intending to make a scene. Though she wished Jade no ill will she merely wished to know the young man who was able to get one of her favourite pupils to come out of his shell. She had visited Sirius after his release and been dismayed by how broken and withdrawn he was, yet, here he was today looking much better though still nowhere near the man he used to be. Although she knew he would never be the same man again and still had a long ways to go yet before he was as healed as he could be. Knowing she would not be able to get anything else from the young man and not wishing to distress Sirius, she relented.

Returning her sharp gaze back to Sirius. "I have reserved seats for the two of you with the other alumni and ambassadors. Lord Abbott is on one side with the Ambassador from France on the other side, Lord Jean Deveux is his name. I believe he should not have any difficulties. Lords Malfoy, Macnair, Goyle, Nott, Higgs, Flint and Parkinson will be further down with the Minister and his officials."

Sirius smiled gratefully, knowing she'd done her best to make him as comfortable as possible and minimise his chances of having to face Fudge or worse Malfoy. "Thank you, Professor."

"Not necessary. And call me Minerva, I haven't been your professor for some time now." She lingered slightly, wanting to say more but deciding it was probably best not spoken of in public. With a brief incline towards Jade, she walked swiftly away, pausing only to tell them that it would be starting soon and they should hurry to their seats.

Advice they took full advantage of, pleased to find the seats surrounding them still devoid of life.

Sitting down, they took stock of their surroundings and of the maze, the contestants would soon be facing. Jade noted Kingsley down beside the maze talking to the judges along with his boss Amelia Bones. Mad Eye was busy making a perimeter sweep of the maze, his magical eye zooming. Madame Pomfrey was also nearby seemingly ranting to Severus, no doubt about the insanity of the situation. The champions were nowhere in sight and the students were now filling the stands, chattering incessantly. Mercifully there area seemed to have some wards erected to keep the student noise to a minimum.

Jade, however found his gaze drawn to three areas; one to Albus Dumbledore, the other towards the centre of the maze and finally towards a non-descript looking man milling around amongst the professors at ground level. The man was easily overlooked and not among his compiled data on the Hogwarts Staff or notable Wizarding figures, meaning that he must be either the current Defence professor or a foreigner. Though, what truly captured Jade's focus was not that he did not know the man, for there were many unknowns here, it was the fact that his instincts noted the man as important. His eyes narrowed further when he saw the man discreetly take a swig of his hip flask.

Catching Severus eyes he indicated the man and received a surprised response and brief nod.

'So it's the Defence professor... hmm... we investigated him. Interesting.' Jade nudged Sirius and pointed out the man. Sirius nodded slightly and quickly shifted his gaze back to that of the impassive Lord impatiently waiting for the games to begin.

Before they good even strike up a light meaningless conversation, Lord Abbott arrived and immediately began apologising profusely to Sirius and yammering on about how he "knew it all along" as well as pointing out how he had an unmarried daughter. It was a relief when the canon blasted and all went silent.

Jade listened with a half an ear to the speeches, spending most of his time observing his surroundings, paying close attention to the suspicious Defence professor who was standing beside the obviously bored and chubby Longbottom boy and a stern, proud woman who he knew to be the fearsome Lady Augusta Longbottom. Diggory and Krum were far more passable, at least they both took care to achieve physical fitness, Krum especially being a sports star, they were also a lot more composed and calm, although Diggory seemed a lot more uneasy and not one who was accustomed to the spotlight. Jade noted the over-the-top enthusiastic pride in the man beside Diggory and concluded his entering was due to parental pressures. Delacour, however was entirely unexpected of a champion, lacking in the physical stamina needed and her magic was not that great, she seemed little more than her beauty. She not have access to many veela powers, especially as she was below twenty-one and her veela heritage did not come from her parents but rather a maternal grandmother. Overall, he doubted she would not go far, especially after having failed to defeat a grindolow in the second task.

The overly dramatic speeches were over and the canon was blasting once more. The champions entered the maze one at time and everyone else began to murmur excitedly once more.

Jade kept his gaze on both the maze and the suspicious person who was now patrolling with the other professors and Aurors. Sirus did his best to dissuade Lord Abbott from further conversation whilst also trying to keep his annoyance in check. Jade slyly flitted his hand across Sirius' side, sending some of his magic into the inwardly stressing man, never once taking his gaze off of the ground.

They did not have to wait long before sparks went up and Delacour was removed from the maze, unconscious. Severus aided in examining her, afterwards he looked in their direction with a negative shake before moving his gaze elsewhere.

More time passed and nothing happened. Lord Abbott tired of Sirius and turned to converse with the poor unfortunate soul who was sat on his other side. Dumbledore looked their way, gaze intent on Sirius at one point with a grandfatherly smile and Jade absently noted they would need to make a hasty departure after the tournament ended. Particularly when he felt his godfather stiffen terribly and bristle in anger at the man's stare.

Just when the crowd began to grow restless, more sparks were issued and Mad Eye frantically signalled to Kingsley, his magical eye had been jinxed.

Kingsley sought out Jade's gaze in open horror. Just as more sparks were raised along with the shaking of the ground and shrubbery.

Madame Bones began barking orders to her Aurors. Dumbledore had the staff move to him and seemed to be readying some plans or holding a gossip hour.

Madame Pomfrey began bustling about her makeshift hospital station.

As this happened the crowd grew more and more agitated and chatter increased. Reporters tried to get closer, Fudge was gesturing widely, no doubt spinning tales.

Jade felt fear lance up his spine, just as a terrible pain shot through his forehead right where his scar was. Knowing it was bleeding beneath his glamour, he began formulating a plan to escape. He was about to signal Kingsley when something happened. Tonks brought a battered and bloody Cedric out of the maze while another two Aurors bought out the unconscious Krum. Dumbledore paled drastically and began to move towards the entrance.

People had just begun speculating and chattering about how Neville had one when there was a blast of light. There in front of the entrance landed the sought after cup and the undoubtedly tortured and dead Neville Longbottom. Mass panic ensued, people began screaming, some running and fleeing. Voices were raised and camera flashes ensued in bulk.

The Aurors sprang into action to try and control the crowd along with the professors who were ordering students back the their dorms.

In the midst of it all Jade noticed the shady Defence professor fleeing the scene, as well as the way nearly every suspected deatheater in the audience had all disappeared, and that Severus was rubbing his arm right where the dark mark was. Deducing that the Dark Lord must have risen once more, just as they had dreaded, Jade departed after the Defence professor, intent on gaining answers. He did not need to look to know Sirius was behind him, making certain they too were unnoticed.

They both stuck to the shadows and moved stealthily once in the active castle. Sirius fell further back knowing Jade was better at the following someone and that he would need to no doubt erect wards and keep students away from the no doubt soon to be brutal and bloody talk. Sirius also hoped Jade would make matters quick as he did not wish to talk or explain himself to Dumbledore who would figure out something was off with his professor soon.

He refrained from snorting. 'Honestly there's something off or something terrible that happens to the DADA prof. every year, you'd think he'd know that by now.'

As the professor entered his chambers, Jade shadowed him, while Sirius stayed back to act as either the unnecessary back up or more than likely so as to keep too curious people away. Already his prankster mind was in full use swing coming up with lies and excuses. He knew it didn't matter if he was caught, in fact it could probably work to their advantage if he was found here, make Dumbledore think he was loyal or some such. He also knew that Jade would easily evade anyone. Though he wished he did not know the reasons behind that ability. 'Damn Dumbles!' He smirked as he raised the silencing charms, having heard the whimpers and possible cut off scream coming from inside. 'Good thing the defence classroom is far away from any of the dormitories.'

Moments passed and Jade exited. With a brief nod and grim smile they quickly made their way down one of the lesser known secret passages ways. Right as Dumbledore, Madame Bones, several professors, Kingsley and Tonks made it on the scene. He heard there horrified gasps and Bones' barked orders as he picked up his retreat. 'Guess whatever the guy said pissed Jade off too much.'

They made their way out of the castle and to the public floo with no trouble, a fact that irked Sirius a fair deal. 'Have the Aurors always been so lax and incapable?'

They said nothing as they returned to the Tonks Household and ignored Ted and Andromeda who by now had heard on the wireless what had happened and were frantic with worry. The others would arrive soon enough to fill them in and to explain anything else.

Jade and Sirius moved straight to Jade's chambers and wordlessly entered. Once there they chucked off the robes and Sirius sat down to wait, knowing Jade needed time before explaining. Afterall, for once his anger was clear on his face. Sirius could only imagine what the state of the body was like, though no doubt he'd hear or worse read all about it soon enough. 'I hope he kept some of his professionalism and didn't leave any trace... though I reckon Kingsley would remove any evidence...' Sirius stopped that thought lest he make an undo comment about the two of them, as now was clearly not the time.

Finally, Jade had evidently calmed down enough to talk. He let his glamour drop and Sirius was shocked to see the blood and angry, swelled scar but kept himself in check, knowing worse was to come.

* * *

Okay everyone well that's all for now. Hope you liked!

Please Read and Review. Flames NOT Welcome!


	12. Chapter 11

Hiya! Here's the latest!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and all related characters, places, features belong to J. K. Rowling. Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:** There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Finally, Jade had calmed down enough to talk. He let his glamour drop and Sirius was shocked to see the bloody and angry, swelled scar, but kept himself in check, knowing worse was to come.

Jade had only just finished explaining what had happened to Sirius when the telltale sound of apparition occurred, signalling the return of everyone else.

Jade quickly smacked his godfather to snap him out of his shock and levelled him a look that quelled most juvenile thugs and made them reconsider even trying to act bravo and attempting to mug him. He found it spared him a lot of unnecessary fights. As he did not enjoy taking on others around his age, though if the look did not work on them then he would fight them, afterall, to show mercy to fools is plain incompetence.

Both made their way back to the small living room which had doubled as their meeting room ever since Jade's first arrival all those months back.

Their they found the two elder Tonks' predictably handing out tea and biscuits, the only oddity on them was the graveness of their faces and slight tremble of Andromeda's hands. As they entered she handed them both their favourite mugs and smiled wanly in relief at seeing them here unharmed.

Sirius subtly looked at Jade's forehead and noted he had placed a glamour on the scar to make it look normal. Obviously Jade had no intention of telling the others about it. Mentally shrugging the old prankster moved to their two seater couch and got comfortable. Their he joined his godson in observing the others, quickly dismissing his cousin and her husband realising that they were only in normal shock and grief over the news of the Longbottom boys death.

"Poor Augusta... sob... she's lost everyone now... all because of that... that monster..." Ted quickly wrapped Andromeda into a strong embrace and patted her back soothingly.

"I know love. I know."

The others however, were far more interesting to watch. Inwardly he felt like laughing hysterically. Had you told him before Halloween of '81, that one day he would not only be comfortable but also highly amused, by carefully watching and silently observing a room full of people. To be a mere shadow in the room, rather than the centre of attention and his loud, outspoken self, he would have called you bonkers and asked if you needed help checking in to St Mungo's. But now, he could see the merit to this course and dare he think it, he could understand why Snape did it. Not that he would ever admit that to the man. No way.

Predictably, Moody was staring vividly at Jade who was merely smirking softly. The animagus fought the urge to growl threateningly at the veteran and shifted closer to his godson. His lips quickly shifted into a full on grin at the brief annoyance and wariness that entered the old Auror's posture before it was resolutely hidden beneath his gruff demeanour.

Moody and Jade frequently had stare offs, fortunately Sirius had seen to it that's all they ever were. After a week of his magic eye transfiguring itself into numerous objects while he was using the damn thing, Mad-Eye had decided that trying to force Jade into revealing his secrets and settled for simply glaring at the young man intently whenever they met in this room. Afterall, they all knew Jade knew far more than he let on and for whatever reason was deliberately withholding valuable information from them. Something, Mad-Eye did not accept as readily as the others had. But for the sake of his magic eye and remaining sanity he left alone.

Tonks was sitting forlornly, hair a dull mousy brown with bangs covering her eyes which would likely be filled with tears she refused to shed until she made it to her bedroom. Her skin was also a pale white instead of the healthy light tan she usually sported. A sure sign that her control over her metemorphagus powers had slipped. Though Sirius knew it was not the death of the boy that had done that to her. Rather, it was whatever had occurred afterwards in the defence professors office and with the headmaster and that idiot Fudge who by some miracle was still in office.

Kingsley was sitting calmly and as composed as usual. The only sign that he was even remotely worried or shaken was the fact that he was on his third cup of tea and that he was placing two lumps of sugar instead of none. Otherwise, you would not even be able to tell has was fazed by what had transpired.

It was only then that the dog animagus realised that there was a very notable absence to this gathering.

"Where's Severus? Is he okay?"

Without thinking, he blurted out his observation to the room at large, blushing lightly when he realised how it looked and sounded. He never acknowledged Snape in any positive way and certainly not to the point of showing concern for the man.

He shrunk back lightly as all eyes turned to him with various amounts of shock on display.

'At least Andy's stopped crying.' He thought to himself, as he stared right back at everyone, refusing to explain his concern. Not that he even understood it himself.

Finally, Mad-Eye spoke in a tone that made it apparent that Sirius and everyone else should know exactly where Severus Snape was and why.

"Resuming his spy work." Blunt and to the point. Only Jade noted the slight pull at Mad-Eye's mouth, the way that the old Auror was not completely at ease with the whereabouts of the potions master.

For a moment all was silent except for Andromeda's initial gasp and quiet sobbing. A tense atmosphere settled over the room. That one sentence spoke volumes for what was to come and none of it was good. All of them had firsthand experience of how terrible and grave things becomes during the First War and now they would go through it once again, only this time they all knew the stakes would be much higher, for everyone involved.

"Dumbledore asked me to join the Order." Tonks' subdued voice broke through the tense silence and was quickly swallowed up by her mother's outcry.

"Absolutely Not. I forbid it!"

"Darling, you can't..." Ted reached out to try and pulls his wife back into her seat and calm down.

"No Ted. Don't you even dare. I refuse. You know what the first was was like and there is no way I will allow my daughter, my only daughter to join Dumbledore's Order. Bad enough that she's an Auror, I won't have her intentionally drawing more attention to herself. There's enough of a danger without that added risk. No, I won't allow it. I... I can't." Andromeda flung herself down into her husband's outstretched arms, sobbing uncontrollably and mumbling incoherently.

Kingsley and Jade both his their grins or smirks, knowing that tomorrow Andromeda would go all out for each meal, trying to make up for this loss of self control in a public setting and one in which she was supposed to be the hostess of. Even though none of them cared about such social niceties and they were all friends and confidents here.

Sirius was godsmacked at his cousin's breakdown and could not help but wince at each word she had uttered, for it was the truth. Tonks was already a large target without being an Auror or an Order member. Sirius winced some more as he thought of certain deranged cousin of his who would love to torture and kill all both of the Tonks women and likely himself too, for disgracing their family name. With so many loyal followers in prison, it would not be long before they were all liberated and when that happened the Dementers would surely roam the land freely once more. The mere thought was daunting and resulted is shivers contorting along his body.

A slender callous hand was placed on his knee, squeezing reassuringly.

Sirius did not need to turn to know that Jade's face would be blank, his gaze directed straight ahead. But underneath all that, he knew that his godson understood his fear and worry and did not condemn him for it.

After another few moments, Tonks finally decided to speak, evidently over her shock at her mother's outburst.

"I didn't say yes. But I didn't say no, either." She began softly, keeping her gaze locked on her mother, who was beginning to regain he composure and rally herself for another admonishing outburst, her husband's grip the only thing keeping her seated. "I will fight in this war. I can't just sit on the sidelines or hide away until it's all over. That's not me. I will fight and I will help and if joining the Order let's me do that, then join I shall. Mum, I love you... but I'm not a little girl anymore dependent on you to keep me safe from harm." As she spoke, Tonks regained her usual bright and sparkly appearance, her skin became a light tan again, while her hair morphed into a strong pink and took on a more layered, boyish appearance, allowing a clear view of her heart-shaped face and glittering blue eyes. "He's back. It won't be long before his followers all return and with that he will gain new ones. It will be as it was before, fear and desperation, danger at every turn, never quite knowing if you or your family will be next to turn up dead. Muggles will vanish without a trace. Obliviators will have their work cut out for them to keep this under wraps. The ICW will be putting pressure on the Ministry, which as we well know is full of corrupt politicians. Our so-called wonderous leader is denying HIS return. The Aurors won't be ready for a fight. The Department is too small. They'll be too late to stop him. Dumbledore is assembling people with the sole purpose of bring HIM down and I Will Be A Part Of That! You don't have to like it. Just accept it. Please." That last was said in barely a whisper and yet it still carried to them all.

Mad-Eye, was nodding his head, a pleased and proud smile on his scarred face.

Kingsley looked mildly surprised by the impassioned and rational speech from the usually clumsy and somewhat awkward young girl who was prone to joking to hide her uncertainty. Raising an eyebrow at Jade, he wondered how much of this new confidence was his doing. He knew the two spent a fair bit of time together training, though he did not know who was training whom and what.

Sirius was grinning in full force, proud of his little cousin, though his smile was tinged with a knowing sadness at the images her words invoked.

Jade, was well Jade. Though his lips were upturned in a small hint of smile, which spoke volumes for how happy he was with Tonks' speech.

Ted too was giving his daughter and encouraging smile and letting her know that he supported and understood her choice.

Andromeda, though mollified by no means looked pleased, though she nodded minutely to show she understood, even if she did not like it. A displeasure they were all sure to hear of in the weeks to come.

'At least mum doesn't use howlers or scream like I hear Mrs. Weasley does with her children.' Tonks thought piteously as she tried to remind herself that her mother had every right to be afraid of what was to come. That, that fear was only natural and it was acknowledging that fear and facing it that true strength came from. 'Then again, Jade never seems to be afraid of anything and that doesn't make him reckless or a threat.' She shot Jade a look and as usual couldn't determine anything behind his facade. She hid her frustration and turned back to her parents.

"I understand. But I still don't like it. You should never have been put in this position."

"Life isn't fair Mum."

"I know." Pain, laced those two simple words. Pain that cut deep into every one of them. The each knew all too well how cruel life could be. How it was the innocent, the victims who always suffered the most even after the cause for the pain was taken away.

With a wave of his wand and a muttered incantation, a new pot of steaming hot tea was made and poured out, the first cup given to his wife, knowing that for tonight her decorum and rules for the others to be served first did not matter.

Soon, most of the things they did daily would not matter or would be disrupted for a greater purpose.

Idly, Ted wondered if he should make an appointment with the Goblins about his Will. Taking a sip of his own tea, he decided that it could wait for a while, such pessimism was only asking for trouble, afterall.

After a few sips, Mad-Eye deemed Andromeda sufficiently calmed down and decided to wrap there meeting up. Even a grizzled, fanatical, paranoid like him knew that emotions were running far too high tonight for anything to actually be accomplished. Yet, he also knew soon they would all need to table such emotions and get down to business, they did have a war to win.

The man grunted and banged his walking stick on the floor harshly. He and everyone around him never referred to it as a cane, after a rather viscous verbal run-in with one Lucius Malfoy who was never seen without his unnecessary perfectly crafted smooth cane.

Nodding, at each of them in turn, he began to feel reassured that despite the outburst and drama everyone present was on the same page.

"Right, we all know what happened tonight. But to make sure we're each clear on the facts a quick summary of what we each saw and heard tonight." Here, he couldn't help but level a glare at the godfather godson duo. Knowing that the two of them had done something they shouldn't have and were currently withholding said information. Something he could no longer allow to continue.

His gaze flicked to Andromeda and Ted before flicking back to rest on Jade. He swallowed thickly before silently agreeing with Jade. They would talk but not in front of the others.

"Well, Andy and I, know that HE is back and the Longbottom lad is dead. We also know that Fudge has had all the reporters paid off to NOT print anything about HIS return. We believe he intends to pin this on Dumbledore."

Mad-Eye snorted. "As expected, Fudge and the Ministry only care about their own image and power. It won't last for long. Not once the bodies start coming in."

"We need to get someone else into the Minister's position. Fudge won't last long once the Dark Lord makes his return known. No doubt Malfoy and others like him in the Ministry are already planning to move their own guy into position, we need to strike first. The position of Minister is too important a one to lose." Kingsley spoke for the first time since returning from the Tournament.

"Bones." Sirius stated. "She's the best candidate. Firm and fair. She won't play to either side. She'll do what's right in the eyes of the law."

"She's good. But doesn't have the support base necessary to win." Kingsley sighed. He truly respected his boss and for many years now felt she should be in the ultimate position of authority in their world but also knew since she was such a fair woman she would never get there.

"Not if we give her the support she needs." Jade's soft icy voice made its way through the room.

Before anyone else could react, Sirius has snapped his head to stare at his godson and grabbed ahold of the young man's shoulders.

"No. You are not doing that. Think of the danger. The risk. People think your dead. We should keep it that way."

Kingsley's eyes narrowed as he realised what his friend... his student... his lover was implying.

"Er... Sirius what's going on?" Tonks hesitatingly asked, confusion making her hair to dull and turn a mix of brown and green.

Before the animagus could speak, Mad-Eye explained, a speculative gleam in his one real eye and he took Jade in.

"He means to reveal himself as Harry Potter and use that fame to support Madame Bones' campaign for Minister of Magic."

"Oh... er that's good right. She'd be sure to win then?" Tonks questioned, relief lacing her voice.

Andromeda was frowning softly, not liking the way this conversation was going. They had decided to keep Jade a secret for this very reason. But she knew that she did not have any authority over Jade's actions, just as she could no longer forbid her daughter from taking a course of action that could so easily get her killed.

"Yes, she'd win. But so would Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. They'd both know exactly where Harry Potter was and what he looked like. There's also the fact that Jade would have to go to Hogwarts as a pupil with a man whose motives we still aren't sure of. It is far too risky." The dark-skinned mad leant back in his chair slightly, trying to get his beating heart to calm down.

"Kingsley's right. We should listen to him." Sirius added, looking straight into Jade's eyes. He still had not let go of Jade's shoulders, not that the young man in question seemed to have any problems with it.

Ted smiled lightly, whether Jade knew it or not he truly was softening and becoming more at ease around all of them. Even if Sirius and Kingsley were the only two who could get away with such contact without him at least tensing up or flinching. He linked his fingers with those of his wife reassuringly, knowing that tonight was exceptionally hard on her and it would only get harder.

"We need Bones in office. There's no one else even remotely acceptable for the position. Besides, I would prefer if my previous identity were revealed in a manner of my choosing. With the loss of Longbottom, Dumbledore will focus on seeking me out once more. Additionally, Voldemort knows I'm the one he needs to take care of. What happened to Longbottom was purely out of anger that he could not get me. It was a statement."

Both elder Tonks' frowned out this, not liking where it was heading.

Tonks however, spoke up. "What do you mean? I mean I thought Longbottom was taken to bring HIM back to life and he died in the process. The return of the corpse was to cause panic and fear."

Once again, it was Mad-Eye who answered her, though he was becoming slightly frustrated with both her lack of tact and lack of ability to connect the dots and calculate several moves ahead. Though he knew that the latter two only came with experience something all Aurors her age lacked, not to mention the way the training regime had gone downhill ever since Fudge's appointment as Minister.

"It was. But it was more than that. Longbottom wasn't tortured before dying. Remember lass, Voldemort" Mad-Eye ignored the way all three Tonks' flinched at the name. "Voldemort attacked the Potters because he believed it was the Potter whelp that would be his undoing. Not Longbottom. The Longbottoms' were attacked in retaliation of their Lord's defeat, once it became apparent that the Lestranges couldn't get to the one who defeated their Lord. Voldemort never had any interest in Longbottom. Which is why there were no fanfare to Longbottom's death. Reckon, he probably wanted Potter but settled for Longbottom to prove a point. Not that many other than Dumbledore would get it."

"All the more reason to keep you a secret." Sirius pleaded, eyes bright.

"He's right. For now, Jade you must remain hidden, as you always have done. Dumbledore will want you just as much as Voldemort, he'll want to train and mould you into the image he wants. Just like the Ministry will want their Golden Boy to use as a rallying point and scapegoat." Kingsley added.

Surprisingly it was Andromeda who spoke, ending what could very well have become a heated argument.

"Why don't I invite Amelia over for a spot of tea in a couple of days once the news settles some. See what she thinks and if she's even interested in running for Minister. I mean she never has before and she's got all the credentials needed as well as a lot of respect."

Everyone looked suitably ashamed for getting so worked up over getting someone a new job they may very well not want.

"You know, Amelia could have run for Minister at the time that Fudge first ran for office and won. Many people asked her to and expected her to win easily. Yet, she didn't and never has since. I've always wondered why that is." Ted's warm voice sent chills down the more suspicious and paranoid of those gathered.

You could almost see the wheels of Jade's mind turning as he quickly and resolutely retorted. "Invite her over and speak with her, find out why she never ran. We need to know why. Likely she was scared off. We need to know who and how. I shall be present but hidden and will take over if the situation spirals out of hand." He let up her hand to still Andromeda's outraged retort. "I will obliviate her if and only if I feel she cannot be trusted. If the meeting goes successfully she can be brought in on who I am, providing she takes the same oath you all took. Even if I am not to reveal myself and aid her campaign to the Minister spot, we need to begin branching out and gaining new intel and aid."

They each nodded solemnly agreeing with the course of action. Though Andromeda was still hesitant.

"What about Dumbledore and the Order?" Tonks questioned.

"He'll expect me to rejoin. I was there the first time." Mad-Eye stated.

"Andy and I never participated the first time though we were originally sympathetic towards it. We could probably manage to remain aloof this time. Especially in light of Dumbledore actions in regards to Sirius."

Everyone else nodded, some even smiled. Though Jade was slightly confused until Sirius leant over and whispered he'd tell him later.

Obviously Andromeda hadn't taken Dumbledore allowing her cousin to be wrongfully imprisoned lying down.

Kingsley spoke up, with a slight yawn, for the hour was growing late. "I was still young at the end of the war and my family is not originally from here. Unless Dumbledore asks me to join, I have nothing to do with it and should not really know much about it."

"He'll ask ya lad or ask me to do it. S'way it worked last time."

"Should Kingsley and I accept the offer to join then?" Tonks asked the room at large, ignoring the way her mother barely concealed her flinch. "And what of you Sirius, you were a member last time?"

Sirius thought on it slightly before a dark look crossed his face, reminding everyone, bar Jade of when they first saw him after Azkaban. "Oh he'll try and recruit me again. Try with that grandfatherly way of his, beg for my forgiveness and give me that 'my boy I truly didn't know please forgive an old man' trick of his. Surprised he hasn't already come and tried it."

A snort from the most unlikely of places cut him off.

Andromeda blushed slightly as everyone stared at her, particularly her daughter, in surprise and amusement. She schooled her features into the classic Black mask of defiance and victory. "Oh he tried, he truly tried but I soon set him right and sent him packing with a few well placed hexes." She finished a little too smugly but then again she was raised a Black.

"Huh, yeah well he has more reason to try now." Sirius face darkened some more. "Wouldn't put it past the bastard to use Harry against me somehow."

Jade reached out to grasp his godfather's forearm reassuringly. No words were exchanged the contact was enough to calm the man.

"Not to mention there's always... him... he'll likely show his face now and try and work his way back into my arms... with Dumbledore's help of course."

Nobody questioned who the animagus meant and nobody decided to. He was a forbidden topic in the household and the topic that Jade would most like to speak of but none would dare, not that he'd openly asked, the way Sirius evaded mentioning him and edited any tales of James Potter to exclude the other two members of their clique spoke volumes to the street-raised killer. Remus Lupin was a truly taboo subject in this house for reasons unknown. Unlike Peter Pettigrew who was often referred to as the traitorous rat he is. Along with all the ways in which he can and if Jade has any say in the matter, will be dealt with, once captured.

Everyone looked towards one another, one question burning in all their minds; 'what do we do now?'

Finally Jade spoke. "For now Tonks, Kingsley, keep your senses open, gather what information you can at the Ministry but be careful about it. Do not arouse suspicion especially around Voldemort and Dumbledore's steadfast followers. Tonks, if Dumbledore comes to you again in the next few days, don't accept, but don't decline waver on the offer. If you have to use Sirius and Andromeda as your reasons for hesitance. Kingsley, if he comes to you, do something similar to throw him off but try not to give away your closeness to all of us."

Receiving nods from both, he moved on to the two elder Tonks'. "Ted, see what you can uncover from the Alleys, how people are accepting whatever lies the papers and Ministry feed them. Find a way to get a hold of the international response to the end of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Andromeda, prepare for your tea with Bones. We need this to go well. We need her with us. You will sound her out and discover the truth in her motives. Tell he about me after the oath is taken. I will aid you with telling her about myself. But you will need to get her to a point where she'll listen. Same goes for the other witches and wizards who are of a similar mind. They need not join us in the fight only promise to pass on the gossip they here. From now on you will host weekly tea parties. Find a way to make it happen without arousing the suspicion of certain persons unduly."

Both of them nodded in understanding.

"Mad-Eye, return to Dumbledore, find out who's in the Order, their goals, objectives, where they meet, whatever you can. See how much trust the people have in him and try to discern just how noble his intentions are."

"We'll ask Severus to inform his of similar information concerning Voldemort and the Death Eaters too. Someone find a way to pass the message along to Severus, he likely won't have as much time now that he's back to being a spy for two masters. Voldemort won't be pleased with him either."

Worry and concern clouded their faces at that realisation. They all knew that Voldemort was very extreme in his use of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Let's meet again five days from now and see where we all stand."

"Wait what about you and Sirius?"

"I will be working with Andromeda on Bones. Other than that I reckon it's best that we both lie low for the next few days see how things pan out. Voldemort may be back but he hasn't truly announced his presence. He'll use this to his advantage to gain strength and plot. We need to do the same and get ahead of his plans."

"Quite right. But it's late or rather early morning and I for one am tapped out. I think bed is where we all ought to head." Ted Tonks rose and held his had out for his wife before bidding everyone a goodnight.

Tonks quickly followed her parents out the room with a cheery wave and cheesy grin, stumbling slightly when she reached the door. They heard her cursing about the damn small step all the way to the stairs.

Sirius was quick to cut Mad-Eye off by reiterating what Ted said. "He's quite right. It's late and been a long day. Nothing else can be gained right now. Best to hit the hay, we'll need all the rest we can get."

Reluctantly, the old Auror nodded and flooed out.

Sirius said his own goodnights and left the room, knowing Jade would fill him in later on what they would really be doing in the next few days. Sure, they'd be 'lying low' but not in the way intended, of that he had no doubt.

'Oh well, least I'll find out more about the kid.' He stretched his arms above his head as he stumbled into his room, not bothering to turn on a light or change out of his robes before he clambered into bed.

Downstairs, Kingsley and Jade spoke softly about their days, or rather Kingsley berated Jade for his recklessness and actions as well as demanded what exactly he was up to.

Jade evaded each question with ease before pulling the broader man in for a bruising kiss.

"Don't fret about me, I know what I'm doing." With those words, Jade left.

For moments Kingsley stood still and stared at the spot where Jade had been, before he too followed everyone else's example and left for some well needed sleep.

It was only as she was climbing into bed that Tonks remembered the question she had most wanted to ask.

"What happened to that professor?"

Silence met her in the pitch darkness of her bedroom.

Shrugging she snuggled down into her luscious duvet and soft mattress and drifted off to sleep.

She knew the man had been involved in both Longbottoms' disappearance from the grounds as well as Voldemort's resurrection and many other heinous unmentionable crimes. His death was of no great loss to the world. Though, she would like to know just how he was so artfully dismembered without the use of a spell.

**Elsewhere at an Unknown Location:**

A tall man with white skin and no hair sat upon a throne of pure black. His feet were bare and his body which was thin enough for the bone to be seen was clad only in a single open black velvet robe. His lips were stretched thin and barely visible, his nose did not exist on his face, but rather too slits were present where it should have been. He had no eyebrows. Yet, this was not what people first noticed about him.

No, what they first noticed was the glowing red eyes, surrounded by yellow. Eyes, which seemed dead and yet bored into your very soul.

This man was the most feared Dark Lord of the time. This man was Lord Voldemort.

Below the dais where he regally sat, were his followers, all clad in their black robes and skull masks, all bowed low in respect or fear of their Master.

In the back of the room were the scantily dressed werewolves of Fenrir Greyback's pack, all their to swear alleigence to the Dark Lord who promised them equal rights with the wizards.

But none of that mattered to the man on the throne. To him only one thing truly mattered.

"Where iss Harry Potter?" The voice was soft but by no means gentle.

The man at the very front trembled lightly before answering his Lord.

"He is gone my lord. His was..." He did not get to finish.

"CRUCIO"

"Arrrgh!" The man screamed, his mask falling to the ground as the cruciatus tore through his body, long blond hair falling in disarray as he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"The boy is alive. Find him. Bring him to me."

Not needing to be told twice, everyone fled the room lest they incur their Lord's wrath. The man on the floor was taken out by two other, burly looking Deatheaters.

Once alone a large white snake slithered out of her hiding spot.

~Nagini, where have you been.~ The Dark Lord demanded as his familiar wound around him.

~Hunting Master.~

Hmming amusedly, the Dark Lord stared out at the dawn strechting across the horizon.

"Soon you will be mine Potter. Then there shall be no stopping me." He vowed.

Rising he left for his library, intending to find a way to complete an old ritual from long ago.

He would need to complete it before he freed his followers from their incarceration in Azkaban.

* * *

Okay, so there you have it! Hope you liked it! Sorry for taking so long!


	13. Chapter 12

Hiya!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and all related characters, places, features belong to J. K. Rowling. Any OCs belong to me though.

**Warnings:** There will be SLASH pairings, bi-sexual people and heterosexual pairings. NO actual details of sexual scenes. Will be implied. Implied past/possible mpreg. If any of this doesn't appeal or offends then don't read.

Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing.

Please Read and Review. No Flaming.

So here's the latest:

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Minster Fudge sat behind his ostentatious oak desk in his office in the Ministry of Magic and smiled widely at the headline staring back at him in the mornings Daily Prophet.

**Dumbledore Seeking To Destroy Wizarding World!**

It was perfect. It dealt with all that nonsense about You-Know-Who coming back and removed Dumbledore from being able to take his job.

The only real tragedy was the loss of the Longbottom brat. He'd had big plans for the boy, he would have been the perfect tool to solidify his position as Minister. He could have gotten so much more publicity with the boy and best yet, should anything go wrong he could have set the boy up to take the fall. Such a pity.

The rather plump and pretentiously dressed Minister, sighed heartily and summoned a cup of tea for himself as well as several chocolate éclairs, snorting merrily as he ate, what did Medi-Wizard's know anyway about the effects of too much fat on the heart and cholesterol.

"Sounds like something a muggle should worry about, not a pure-blood like me." He mumbled around his food. A few crumbs falling onto his deep purple robes spun from acromantula silk. A menace for his house-elves to clean not that he cared, should they fail he would merely toss a Diffindo at them and order them to try harder.

A substantial pile of parchment sat on the right of the desk, steadfastly ignored.

Along the left of the office, between the door and the desk were two armchairs and a settee set around an ornate coffee table and tea set on top of an rich Edwardian style rug, a gift from the muggle prime minister that his aides insisted be placed in his office.

'Stupid aides, what do they really know anyway. Insisting he keeps muggle inferiorities in HIS office.' He snorts in disdain as the abominable rug catches his eye once more.

Behind him is a grand fireplace connected to a private Floo that only allows calls and exists from the office, no access to come in unless specifically given by the Minister and even then the DMLE heavily advised against it as a security risk.

'Not like Bones is all that great. Woman should never have been allowed to take the position, Howden would have been much better. He knows who is in power and who he is to obey. Bones think that it is the Decrees that should be obeyed and not me! Ruddy woman, what do those Decrees really know. I know what's best for this country. Afterall why in Mordred's name would I ever increase the Aurors budget when we are in peace? Stupid woman!'

Huffing out a sigh, he stood and ambled over to the liquor cabinet that was in truth only supposed to be used when important guests were present. Another rule the Minister did not see the need to comply to.

He poured himself a hearty glass of fire-whiskey and sat in the lavish embellished armchair. A smirk playing at his lips as he twirled the glass before sipping, eyes gleaming.

In less than an hour, he was due to appear at Lorne's Reconditioning Home for the Magically Inept. A foster home that purebloods could take their squib offspring to be taught to be decent respectable members of muggle society. At the same time it allowed the purebloods to unacknowledged the family member in a manner that kept the halfbloods and muggleborns from screaming murder.

Of course nobody really bothered with the squibs once the paperwork was signed and they were in Lorne's care. As far as the public was concerned after a couple of years they were adopted by muggles and left their world completely, getting a chance at life outside of the magical world. It was generally considered that any squibs who remained in the magical world did so because their families did not have the good sense to send them to Lorne's.

Chortling darkly, he quickly drained his glass before shifting in his plush armchair, subtly readjusting his robes.

'If only they knew...'

Truth was that no squib that entered Lorne's ever left. They were in fact, sent from the quaint, rustic cottage to the main house further up the road where they remained until they outlived their use or simply became too problematic and uncontrollable.

He poured himself some more fire-whiskey and licked his lips as he thought about where he would be heading once his official visit to the cottage was done and he could get down to real business at the house.

Few knew the truth about Lorne and those who did would never tell. Afterall it would be admitting to their own misdeeds if they did tell.

Like in every society, one did not speak about the seedy under-dealings that existed.

The squibs of Lorne's were little more than whores and sex slaves to the wizarding world. And the current Minister of Magic was its main supporter.

Though, this was by far not the Minister's dirtiest secret. He was by far the worst Minister, Britain had ever had to date.

Unfortunately the public did not see it that way and with the backing and support of such notorious wizards like Lucius Malfoy and Lord Rochester, his position as Minister was most assured.

'Once Dumbledore's reputation is ruined there is no way I can lose my post. Why I could even get the meddlesome old coot out to Hogwarts if I play this right. And I can, he claims You-Know-Who is back and has the death of the Longbottom boy on his hands. Augusta should be easily swayed, she has no family now, no male heir, her line will end with her... and it's all Dumbledore's fault. Thank Merlin I kept my distance from the boy publicly. This will all end in my favour.'

Not once did he feel a shred of doubt about his certainty of the Dark Lord's 'so-called' return. He was certain in his belief. Although the sizable donation into his private account may have had some sway in his belief.

A sharp knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. At first he thought of refusing entry and merely heading out to Lorne's early for some much needed relief but then he realised he could not afford to do that no matter how irritating and foolish the person on the otherside of the door turned out to be.

"Come in." He called out a little breathlessly. He finished his drink and hid the glass as the door opened and the clip-clop of his Senior Undersecretary was heard along with the quick closing of the door.

He smiled a little more freely as her pink shoes strode along his woodworked floor at a sedate pace. Once she was before him, she curtsied and quickly took a seat.

"Minister Fudge." She simpered.

"Dolores, looking as lovely as ever." Inwardly he grimaced, the witch may be useful to him but she was far from appealing, much much too old for his tastes and her stature was all wrong. "How may I help you today?"

She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled in what was meant to be perceived as delicate and benign. "Why Minister, I believe the correct question, is how may I be of use to you."

With a quick swish of her wand a china tea set appeared and she began the task of preparing a cup for them both.

Accepting the cup knowing that it would be that scented stuff she so adored, he smiled thinly and drank.

Her smile broadened as she drank some of her own tea before setting the cup aside and fussing with her skirt with freshly painted nails.

"I have come to offer myself as the solution to your problem with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Oh?" His smile was true this time, he knew all too well how well Dolores could handle and control riff-raff and trouble-makers, afterall her laws on the control of werewolves were a godsend. It was just a pity that there were so many bleeding-hearts in the Wizengamot or he would move to have them all quarantined or better yet killed on sight. But Dolores soon found a way around such problems. Yes, having her at Hogwarts would control Dumbledore and possibly even remove him from the school permanently!

"Yes, the school is in need of a new Defence professor and in light of recent events and the tragic death of Mr. Longbottom, I feel it is my duty as a kind-hearted witch of noble upbringing and with an understanding of decorum and deportment to step in and help with the difficulties the students must be facing. I believe with my guidance I can help ease their fears and concerns in the upcoming school year." She sipped her tea again as her smile turned a tad more gruesome and vindictive. "I mean what with the Headmaster slowly becoming senile, they will surely feel reassured by the firm presence of the Minister within in the school."

Realising what she was proposing the Minister leapt to his feet and headed to his desk to grab parchment with the Minister's Official Seal spelled upon it and quickly began writing. All the while barely containing his glee as a plan formed in his mind and Dolores was just the witch to carry it out.

"Yes, yes of course my dear. It is perfect. You shall go as both the new Defence Professor but also as my eyes and ears. I shall name you my High Inquisitor." In his hurry to have the document penned, he missed the way Madame Dolores Umbridge smirked predatorily at the title. "You will review every teacher there and report back directly to me. We shall make sure every teacher is doing their job in accordance to Ministry laws. And of course, you will see if Dumbldore is actually capable of doing his job properly."

Finished with the document, he quickly signed it and sent it to the Hall of Records, within the hour it would be made official.

"Yes Minister, you can count on me." She practically purred, smiling broadly.

* * *

Tonks Household:

Andromeda Tonks POV (sort of):

For the first time in a long time, the entire house was quiet. Everyone from the extended, mix-matched family was absent. Each with their own tasks to do. None gone for the mere reason of having fun and enjoying life and one another's company.

No, the dark times were soon to be upon them again. Her family and those she had claimed as her family, though no blood relation existed close enough for them to be counted as family, were all out doing what they could to prepare for the fight that would soon be upon their world once more.

And she, she was left home alone, to sit and wait, in pensive silence. Much like the first time around.

Oh, she knew it wouldn't be like the first war, when she had a young daughter to keep safe and a husband whose job and blood status made him a walking target. When her family were still furious with her actions and out for blood. Well, the only thing different was that her daughter was now an adult and an Auror and an Order member, which made her and even bigger target than in the first war.

Yet, she was still sidelined.

Everyone else was out and while no actual fighting had begun yet their tasks still had considerable danger and risk to them.

While she stayed at home and held a tea party with select women from the community and gossiped.

She wrung her hands and stood abruptly. With a quick turn, she began to pace the length of the room. An action she had never once in her life taken before now. An action she was raised to believe was wrong, was beneath her and was foolish.

She may have gone against her families beliefs in regards to the Dark Lord and blood purity but she had maintained most of her ladylike upbringing all her life. Sure she had made several concessions and sacrifices in marrying Ted and she had never regretted it. But perhaps, she had been too reticent, too unmoveable in maintaining her ways. So much so that now when they are preparing for war once more the only use they so for her was to gather ladies gossip.

Whilst she was aware that Jade's plan made sense and that by having tea with Madame Bones she was able to find out much of the formidable witch's thoughts on the current political situation and her beliefs on what action should be taken. Whilst offering her condolences with the Matriarch of the House of Longbottom she was able to ascertain the ire the strong-minded woman held towards Dumbledore and her contempt for the Minister. While hosting her weekly tea with her old school friends she was able to discover where their Heads of House stood in the current political climate and where certain individual members of the family stood. She was also able to ascertain what the situation inside Hogwarts was really like after the tragic end of the Tournament, as relayed to the family members by the children, grandchildren, nephews, nieces or distant cousins currently attending the school.

Yes, she had gathered much intel and yet she could not help but feel amiss. Feel useless and lacking.

She was still a daughter of the House of Black at heart and she knew she was far better than this.

She stopped mid-turn and clenched her fists at her sides and she furiously blinked tears away.

She had not felt like this since the night her little cousin had appeared on her doorstep, pale-skinned and soaked to the bone with determination and regret shining in his eyes. That night was the last time anyone ever saw him. He was dead by morning.

She had felt as if she had failed that night and she felt like she was failing now.

Jade did not like her. He tolerated her. That much she was sure of. He was falling into the role of being their leader, a role he was a natural at, though he seemed reluctant at times. She did not wish to know why he was good at it or why he seemed to regret having to be. She knew he would not tell her. Mad-Eye and Kingsley, liked her well enough but neither saw her as a capable fighter. She knew neither would expect her to take such a role. Severus, was someone she could not place. He respected her. He knew she could protect herself but he seemed to believe she could not stomach the truth and reality of the situation.

Ted, had always been strong for her and cared for her. It was his job as her husband and one he willingly took and loved doing. Tonks, was her daughter, was hers to protect yet now she seemed to find it acceptable to keep secrets and be the one doing the protecting.

Sirius. She sighed. Ever since his release he had needed caring for and looking after. His health was in poor state and once he heard of his godsons disappearance his mental health had been even worse. As a child and a teen, Sirius had been so boisterous, full of life and stubborn. He'd forsaken everything their family believed in at sixteen. Sixteen! Runaway and not once looked back. He embraced muggle music and clothes. Their lifestyle. He'd rebelled. He's been outspoken and true to himself.

Sure, she too had left... eventually... after she had almost lost her darling Ted to another's advances due to her unwillingness to commit, her fear of leaving all she had known for the man she loved. It had taken almost losing him to make her realise that she could not stay with her family, could not be happy there.

Sirius had never needed that, he had always been himself and acted on it. Some would say he had no impulse control.

Her saddened smile of remembrance turned into a weary sigh as her thoughts turned to the man he was now.

True he was no longer broken but he was not the man he was before Azkaban, he was not the teenager she so admired and envied. And he never would be.

Those days were long since over. He had changed.

As had everyone else since the first war and from before that. Yet, she felt as if she were the same. As if trapped in a stasis field. Once which she needed to break free from. She needed to leave behind those old traditions and morals of the family that disowned her, or rather lessen the extent to which she enforced and stood by the emotionless pureblood lady facade of her elders. She needed to embrace the power and grace that was her heritage in her spellwork and on the battlefield. Afterall it was her who taught Nymphadora most of her more deadly spell repertoire. Now it was time for her to use it and join them in training, get her skills up to scratch before the real fighting began. Make it so rather than a liability, she would be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

She smirked, as she turned and marched determinedly towards the old locked trunk buried deep with her bedroom closet. Inside were clothing she had not worn, since long before she left her family. Her old battle robes and armour. It was a very little known fact that Bellatrix was the second best dueller and dark arts specialist in the family.

* * *

Egypt:

Bill Weasley sat in stilled shock as the contents of his mother's letter echoed in his mind on a continuous loop.

Looking around his rather Spartan room, he sighed wearily as thoughts of the new dig that a fellow wizard had invited him to join, it was a chance in a lifetime and he had been ecstatic about going. But he knew he could never live with himself now, if he went on that dig while the rest of his family, while his little siblings, fought a war.

He may not have been the best big brother in recent years, but that did not mean he didn't care, that he didn't live them.

He remembered the fear from the first war, he could not let them go through it without him.

Mind made up, he quickly packed his belongings and headed to the main terminal to hand in his resignation from this dig and request a transfer to the London Branch. He knew he would never be happy with the desk job at the London Branch but it meant he could be there for his family and also be an active member of the Order.

As he trekked through the sand, he thought of the modified tracking and location spells they use here on the job and wondered if perhaps one of them would succeed in locating the elusive and absent Harry Potter.

* * *

Okay so like I know that this is rather short and focuses on only three people however several important factors towards the story is shown. I'm afraid the next chapter and possibly the one after that will also focus on a few people but it is essential to the plot development. After that sides will begin clashing and matters will begin progressing a lot faster than currently.

Hope you guys liked it!


	14. Chapter 13

Hiya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please Read and Review. Flamers will be Trashed.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Dragon Reserve Romania:

Charlie Weasley:

Charlie moved about his basic kitchen and prepared his evening meal. It was the first time in a month that he was actually home at dinnertime and able to cook something. Three of the females were in season and two others had nests that were to hatch any day now. That and the fighting that had broken out between a couple of Ridgebacks in the past few weeks had kept him from his home for long periods at a time. Merlin! He hadn't even made it home to sleep and bathe some days, instead he'd camped out near the fields with a couple of other handlers and made use of cleansing spells. Nowhere near as good as a real hot shower but they kept you from stinking up the place.

He sat down on the beat up sofa and grabbed the crinkled, burnt tinged letter from the coffee table. A frown marring his normally handsome face.

He had not spoken to his mother since the first round of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He left for Romania with the dragons and other handlers after the first task and hadn't spoken or owled since. No member of his family had been in touch with him save for Bill, but Bill didn't live in Britain anymore, so it didn't really count.

Until now he'd had no contact with them. Not that he had wanted to with the way she had been acting.

And the first letter sent to him by his mother wasn't even really from his mother at all but from his old interfering headmaster. Oh, it was his mother's handwriting and half the phrases were very much her. But the rest of it read like the old coot's mind.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back and the Order wanted help or rather the old coot would be in need of mindless lackeys and cannon fodder for the ah-ahem 'greater good'.

Now the question was did he want to return and help fight a war for a country and community he no longer felt a part of and was in all honesty ashamed of for their prejudice ways and outdated thinking? No, not at all.

He sighed heavily, eyes downcast, knowing that even though he didn't want to go or be a part of this, he had no choice. One way or another he would be forced there to help, best to go with the lesser of the old coots trickery and maintain some freedom and illusion of it.

"Wonder if Bill will be there? And how do I tell my boss I got to leave to fight a war that isn't even being acknowledged as a war by the government and work for a man I have no respect and faith in? Who my boss also hates?" He mused aloud before anger began to set in. "Fucking Bastard!" His clenched fist hit the table in a determinedly furious clash, knuckles scraped bare of skin and cracking audibly in the otherwise silent room.

* * *

Emmeline Vance:

She glanced around the cafe with slit eyes, her evergreen shawl clasped tight at the neck, freshly manicured hands poised lightly on the tablecloth edge; the only sign of her nervousness.

Outwardly, she remained calm and showed no reaction when she noticed the elegant Lady Malfoy and eclectic Lady Zabini drinking tea and chatting softly in one of the grand window tables. Inwardly she was an array of emotions, jealously and envy being the most prominent with sadness and wistfulness closely following.

To think, had she played her cards right and been less vocal in her school days then she could be over there with them and on if the high society ladies.

Instead, she was a spinster and alone, living off of a small inheritance from her Great-Uncle and working for the Auror's as a Field-Healer. A profession that she neither desired nor found any comfort in. But was the best she could do given her circumstances.

She glanced around once more in a discreet manner, steadfastly ignoring the slight sneer on the maître-d's face. She flicked her honey eyes towards the door wishing her cousin would hurry up and arrive before she was removed from the establishment for being too low-class.

Mercifully, it appeared her cousin was in the mood to be semi on time and at that moment entered. The maître-d was quick to greet her with a magnanimous smile and guide her to the seat jovially. Once seated he retreated promising to return with drinks promptly, an action he had not granted to her.

She surveyed her cousin's lavish robes and forced a kind smile to her face as she greeted her politely and waited for her to chatter through what she deemed to be necessary and important gossip.

Finally, after they were halfway through their meal, it seemed her cousin was ready to inform her the reason for their impromptu meeting after almost five years of silence.

She quickly glanced at the time and realised that she may be able to finish her business here in time for the Order meeting that night. Not that she was really needed there. she also knew the only reason she was recruited was because there was no one else they could manage to recruit who has a basic knowledge of healing. she knew that despite the Headmaster's words, she had no choice in complying and working for him. had she refused she would no doubt find herself in poverty if not branded dark and thrown into Azkaban...

"Emmy, are you listening to me? I mean honestly Emmy spacing out on me, not really a good idea for a woman of your position, cousin. Not when I go to all this trouble to try and help you."

She glanced up sharply at those words, momentarily forgetting herself and allowing her emotions to display fully on her face.

"Forgive me, dear Polly, you were saying?" Inwardly she smirked, knowing the use of the nickname would no doubt infuriate her cousin but it's only fair, afterall she knows how much I loathe being called Emmy, only one person is allowed to call me such and it is surely not her!

"Well as I was saying I found a way to help you regain your position and remove the shame you brought on your father, my uncle's, name. This is what you will do..."

* * *

Sturgis Podmore:

He brushed some of his straw-coloured fine hair out of his face and grabbed the bottle of fire-whiskey from the cabinet.

"Blasted war" he gulped down a large mouthful of Ogden's finest, "thought I was done with this shit."

He swallowed some more, contemplating just staying drunk until it was all over. He looked around his bachelor pad and thought of all he had already given to this war and wondered what he had left to give.

"Least Dumbledore is wasting no time getting the Order together and working towards ending this. Great man. Pity we don't have him as Minister."

He finished off the bottle and headed towards the Floo, he had work to do for Dumbledore and he'd be damned if he didn't do it when he was specifically asked to do so. Afterall, if it would aid the Headmaster in locating the Boy-Who-Lived then it was more than worth it. Once Dumbledore had the boy he could do the ritual and put an end to this war.

He briefly wondered what his daughter would say if she were here and knew he was willing to help a man kill a teenager. But as quick as it came it went. It was those Deatheater scum that killed and defiled her when she was just a child. The trauma of it caused his wife to take her own life. They had to be stopped. If the only to do it meant using a forbidden ritual on Harry Potter then so be it.

Besides Dumbledore wouldn't be doing this unless he felt it was for the best. Afterall the man knew what he was talking about. He wasn't called the Leader of the Light for nothing.

With that he Flooed away.

* * *

Hestia Jones:

She frowned deeply and gazed at the picture of her dear departed Jonathon.

"What would you do love?"

Early that afternoon her old transfiguration professor had made a surprise visit and shared with her news she had never wanted to hear.

Her usually bubbly perky face was pale and withdrawn, tearstained with a smattering of smeared mascara.

She'd thought it was over when the boy-who-lived defeated you-know-who. She thought it was all over and her sweet sweet Jonathon could rest in peace knowing that the people he'd died fighting were stopped.

Now she found out that HE was back and that it was starting all up once again.

Professor McGonagall had come and offered her a position in the Headmaster's Order of the Phoenix, a group designed to stop HIM and his followers.

She remembered both from her time as a student at Hogwarts and knew of Dumbledore's actions from the first war and knew his reputation as a Light wizard and the defeater of Grindlewald.

She knew they spoke the truth and knew that the Ministry with Fudge in charge would be useless in handling the crisis.

Afterall, they had done nothing when it was her Jonathon in danger, no it had been the Prewitt brothers who'd risked their lives to save him only for him to die from a misdiagnosis of the dark curse he was hit with. At least she had been able to be there and tell him she loved him before he passed from this world.

She sniffled and ran her short slightly pudgy fingers over the photo of her smiling love.

She nodded her head and placed his picture back on the mantle.

"Of course love, you're quite right, I have to help Dumbledore."

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher:

He stared forlornly at the letter that had arrived only moments ago via Dumbledore's phoenix. It was what he had feared; The Order of the Phoenix was re-grouping.

He may not have been a member of the original order back in the day but there was no way the old coot would let him escape helping this time around.

He would be expected to make use of his shady contacts and squirrel out information.

That part he didn't mind.

No what he didn't like was the fact that he knew Dumbledore was a master legilmens and used the skill quite often and his supposed friends and allies. Mordred! He knew the man used the skill on the students!

That was the bit he hated.

He needed to get himself to Knockturn or ShadeThorn and find himself protection. He'd never bothered before around the Headmaster, his moderate shields were enough and he knew the old coot wouldn't be turning him over to the ministry or arranging his death because of his crooked usefulness. An arrangement he hadn't minded over the years. It certainly kept him in drinking money.

However, he hadn't seen the old coot in over a year now and since then he'd made a very interesting and peculiar acquaintance of sorts. One who he very much didn't want to get on the wrong side of. Bringing him to Dumbledore's attention would most certainly put him on the guy's shit list. And that was a place he never wanted to be. Salazar, he'd rather face You-Know-Who than even try and double-cross this guy. Course, he'd never seen the guy pissed off or even been anywhere near the wrong side of the guy but he could feel the vibe the guy put out without even trying, he was not someone to mess with and could easily kill someone. Of course, most people wouldn't be able to tell that, it was a special talent of his being able to read a person or rather read what he liked to call their kill level. This guy was definitely a capable killer but not the cold-hearted contract sort or the blood-thirsting kind. No, there was still a level of righteousness to the guy. Which made him all scarier since he had no clue what morals this guy upheld and what would set him off.

Betrayal though is something nobody forgives.

He needed to protect his mind before the Order meeting next week.

Grabbing his patched charcoal cloak and pulling up the hood he trudged over to the floo and headed to the Leaky.

Sooner he got this done, the safer he'd feel and be.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange:

"Aah-hahaha-mwuh-hahaha"

Damn sister-in-law at it again... why the hell did my idiot brother have to marry her again? She was mad and certifiable even before Azkaban and now...

A harsh shudder ran through his skeletal body. Such thoughts did not bear thinking of.

Mercifully the Dementors are busy elsewhere today.

Not that their absence was much of a reprieve after a decade and a half but still it relieved the pressure in his skull and allowed him a brief respite...

"Wah-hahaha" More cackling came from the adjacent cell.

Though at least when the Dementors were near she was silent.

In all honestly he did not know which was worse the fear-inducing Dementors or his mad cackling sister-in-law.

"Psst... Rab... Rabi... you in there?" The deep rasp of his brother came from the darkness across the hall.

Light did not enter Azkaban even when you knew the sun was bright and it was the height of summer, light and warmth evaded the place.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, despite knowing nobody but himself would know he did it.

For a long time now his big brother would childishly in a loud - supposed to be quiet whisper - whisper to him when the Dementors were absent. He knew it was Rod's way of coping and checking on him, making sure he hadn't died yet or lost his mind completely.

Not that he really knew why they bothered hanging on and surviving anymore... some days he felt that death would be a blessing.

He shook his head shifting his body, trying to ease the creaks and aches out. He couldn't allow himself to think like that, knowing his brother wouldn't take his death well and knowing that if not for himself then for his brother's sake he had to continue surviving and keeping it together.

"Rab... Rabi... please... answer me... please... Sweet Morgana Rabi..." A hysterical edge had entered his brother's voice now...

"What Rod... I'm here... where else would I be?" He replied, annoyance clear in his voice... they'd been doing this for so long now...

"Ah-hahaha... soon... master shall come soon and we shall have our revenge... wah-hahaha... fools thought they could stop us... master... master... m-m-master... m..."

The Dark Lord was back. He knew for his mark had begun pulsing once more. But, he found the prospect of leaving Azkaban to serve him utterly daunting. Though the chance to have a bath and sleep on a real bed with real food and soft clothes appealing. But fighting a war, killing and maiming, that he did not want.

A heavy sigh escaped his chapped lips.

He had not wanted to be a part of the war to begin with but he could not let his brother join and fight alone. He could not leave him with his darling wife and the Dark Lord. He had to be there for him. Make sure he stayed alive.

Not for the first time he thought that, he should have gone with Regulus when he had the chance.

He had stayed and then been sentenced to Azkaban for his brother's sake and wellbeing.

Looking towards the darkening sky, he realised it wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord arrived to enslve... er... to free them... that's right free them to rejoin his forces as they are supposed to be dying to do...

He closed his eyes and tuned out his sister-in-laws cackling and tried to rest before he would be required to don his masks once again.

* * *

Tonks Household:

Andromeda scurried about the kitchen busy baking cakes for the luncheon she was having that afternoon with Augusta and Amelia. Ever since it was suggested she begin having weekly tea with various ladies in the interest of discovering what their enemies were up to and who could be potential allies she had found a new light and felt lighter and more fulfilled than she had in years.

That someone as prestigious and rigid as Dowager Longbottom had accepted her and deemed her an equal despite having no titles to her name was truly magnificent.

She hummed an old love song under her breath as she worked, happiness shining through her very being.

A noise sounded behind her, startling her.

Turning, wand outstretched, ready to strike, she blinked owlishly at the patronous before her, having never seen the animal before.

"Andromeda, prepare for an urgent meeting at 11am. Everyone will be present." Came her cousins voice.

"Strange, I thought Siri had a dog patronous." She muttered as the patronous evaporated before her.

She glanced at her half finished cakes and realised she may as well finish them and they could eat them at the meeting, since she would have to cancel with Augusta and Amelia, she only hoped this would not damper their high regard of her in any way.

Glancing at the window she noted an owl making its way towards her open window. Wiping her hands she went to meet it, recognising it as one of the Auror's owls. She frowned feeling dread in her stomach before she noticed that it was regular parchment and not the black parchment that signified death.

Quickly reading the letter she let out a relieved sigh as she realised that Amelia was cancelling due to an urgent matter at the DMLE.

She felt simultaneously relieved and worried. Relieved that she need only inform Augusta that Amelia could not come and that they would have to reschedule and worried as it was obvious whatever had the DMLE up in arms was the reason for their urgent meeting. But Tonks, Kingsley and Alastor will be here in an hour so it can't be that bad... can it?

She returned to her baking, no longer feeling like singing.

* * *

There you go, hope you liked it!


End file.
